Unexpected: The beginning of the end
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Sequel to Unexpected) Sebastian wasn't an normal teenager,he so happened to be the son of Danny Phantom and the great singer, Ember McLain. Being the son of two such ghost isn't easy to handle, but thing young teen is unaware that he is destined for great wonders, or terrible destruction.
1. The Ghostly Wail

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The ghostly wail**

 _9 years later._

Sebastian stared at his classroom window, bored out of his mind while his teacher, Mr. lancer talking about who knows what. His parents decided it would be the best for their ghost son to attended human school, naturally everyone knew about him. Sebastian looked exactly like his father even in his human form, they knew who was his parents. The media had they're fun but even calm down enough, so he could attend school and not be overwhelmed too much by them.

"Fenton! Are you paying attention!" Mr. Lancer shouted with a stern glare at the teen.

"Yeah..." Sebastian mumbled

"Don't think you'll get special treatment! Just because your parents!" Mr. Lancer shouted while his fellow classmates laugh softly.

"Please keep going" Sebastian said in a yawn. The bell finally rang which announced the end of the day, Sebastian couldn't get out of Casper high any faster, he quickly turned incredible and phrases through the celling. Sebastian sigh and finally turned into his ghost form, his true form.

"and where are you going to?" Sebastian quickly looked back and saw his father flying towards him, the great Danny Phantom. Sebastian stop mid flight, his father was much taller than him, his Snow White hair shorter from he pictures he had seen, and he had completely filled in his suit whatever his mother meant by that.

"No where... Home" Sebastian said

"Home? Aren't you forgetting something?" Danny asked while he waited for his son to remember.

"Oh... Right... Do I have too?" Sebastian asked

"Yes you do" Danny replied before flying off, "be home by diner!"

"What a pain" Sebastian mumbled.

 _Ghost Zone_

"Dipstick" Ember said while she walked in the living room with her guitar, "where's the kid?"

"He promised his grandmother to try something" Danny said while he walked towards his flaming girlfriend. Ember shook her head, she had gotten more pricing throughout the years, and changed her style slightly, but Ember was still Ember.

"Kids" Ember said while she sat down and played her guitar.

"You sound like a parent" Dany said while he sat down next to her.

"Because we are! We have a kid together and we're stuck with him" Ember said in a joking way.

"Your so funny" Danny chuckle slightly while he stared at her, "I was thinking about something"

"And what is that?" Ember asked while playing her iconic song, Remember.

"We've been together for so long... and yet we're not even together" Danny said. Ember simply stared at him in complete confusion, she looked away from him, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What?" Ember asked

"Ember McLain" Danny got up and went on one knee, he held her hands and smiled at her, "Will you marry me?"

"What..." Ember couldn't believe her eyes or ears; she had wanted this moment for so long but convinced herself she would never have it. No boy had ever liked her when she was alive and she didn't expect to find love when she was dead, "are you serious?!"

"Well yes! Of course I am!" Danny said with a bigger smile. Ember started to cry, she quickly whips some tears away, Ember moved her hands and punched Danny in the chest. "Ow!" Danny mumbled while his chest, "what was that for?!"

"It's about time!" Ember said. Ember quickly went down on her knees and kissed him on the lips, "only took you fourteen dam years!"

"Well we've been kind of busy" Danny said while he wraps his arm around her, brining his new fiancée into a hug.

 _Human world_

"hey Grandma" Sebastian shouted while he phrased through the wall.

"Sebastian! So good to see you!" Maddie shouted still in her ghost hunting suit, "here take this!"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked while he stared at the weird invention.

"Your father told me every single power he has! So I wanted to see which one you have" Maddie said while she ran out the door.

"Alright" Sebastian was also curious the powers he had, he wondered what kind of powers he had gotten from his parents. Sebastian passed the next hour showing his powers to his grandmother, he wasn't surprised that it was revealed he had the basic, every ghost had the basic powers.

"Alright… invisibility check!" Maddie said while she wrote something down. Sebastian wore a ghost suit like his father, but he decided to have his white with the sides black, he decided not to have a huge "S" on his chest. "Alright….. hm….. do you have the ghostly wail?" Maddie asked.

"We'll see" Sebastian turned around, he took a deep breath and position himself in the same way his father does. Sebastian looked straight at some empty lot of ground, knowing that no citizens would be harm. Sebastian opened his mouth, a powerful wail immediately shot through his mouth, the trees immediately flattened from the powerful wail. The wail grew even stronger has the ground started to break apart, dirty flew all over with several trees and whatever wasn't attached breaking off and fly away. Sebastian closed his mouth, he took several deep breaths before he changed back into his human half.

"Wow….." Maddie couldn't believe her eyes, she looked at the devastation a simply wail had created. Maddie had seen her son's wail and this was nothing compared to Sebastian's, Sebastian wail had twice the power of his father's and even had a nice melody to it. "Sebastian….." Maddie slowly back away slightly, she had never known, her grandson had such powers within him. His ghostly wail was five times has powerful than his father and his evil self, Dan Phantom.

"Wow….." Sebastian looked back at his grandmother, he looked back at the destroyed ground and trees. "I never would have…. Wow…." Sebastian lifted his hands and stared at them, "Why didn't my parents tell me about this…."

"I don't know…. But it would be better if you don't use your ghostly wail…." Maddie said while she looked back at the devastations, relived he hadn't killed anyone. "Sebastian…. You'll only fourteen and your already more powerful then your father" Maddie said as she gently place a hand on his shoulder.

"What? How can I be more powerful then dad?" Sebastian asked in disbelief, unable to believe he could be more powerful than the Great Danny Phantom, or Ember McLain.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for In their shadows

 **End**


	2. In their shadows

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **In their shadows**

 _I've read all of your awesome comments and I'll try to use them all in the upcoming chapters! And don't worry I'll credit you if I use your ideas._

 _Ghost zone_

"Hm..." Danny stared at Ember with sweat coming down his forehead, he anxiously waited for whatever Ember was planning for him.

"So?" Danny asked while he nervously moved his hands together.

"So what?" Ember asked with a grin

"Are you...?" Danny asked with his eyes moving up and down at her.

"Sorry Dipstick! But this is the end!" Ember said with a grin, Danny looked down at their chess game, Danny was only one more away from checkmate, and he was hoping Ember hadn't notice this. Ember grin, Ember place her queen in front of his king, "checkmate, baby pop!"

"Ember... Seriously? You said you never played this game?" Danny said while he tried to figure out how to get himself out of this, "you destroyed me"

"I lied" Ember smiled with her arms crossed, "so?"

"Your so cruel, Ember" Danny said with a smile.

"Alright... you know our deal! So pay up!" Ember said as she leaned in closer, knocking some of the chess pieces with her hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" Danny said before he leaned in closer, meeting Ember half way of her lips.

"Mom! Dad!" Sebastian shouted as he burst into the room, catching his parent's mid way from a kiss. "Ew... What are you guys doing?" Sebastian asked in disgusted.

"Nothing! So what's up?" Danny asked as he quickly parted from Ember to her delight. Sebastian quickly told his parents about his powerful wail and the theory his grandmother has, Danny and Ember looked at each other, the two weren't surprise about hearing about this.

"Why aren't you guys so surprised about this?" Sebastian asked while staring at his parents in utter confusion.

"Sebastian we have something to tell you" Ember said as she walked towards her son.

"Is mom pregnant?" Sebastian asked. Ember and Danny immediately blushed, they looked at each other before looking away.

"Uh... No... No, son! Your mother isn't pregnant but it's something about you" Danny said

"What?" Sebastian asked a bit worried

"Before you were born... Clockwork told us something" Ember began to explain, fearing the reactions her son might have. "He explained you would have great powers because of us" Ember continued

"Because of you?" Sebastian asked

"What your mother means... Is that there hasn't been a ghost birth in centuries. I'm the very first half ghost and your mother being a full... for some reasons our powers have a huge effect on yours" Danny explained while he anxiously held Ember's hand.

"So what does that mean... is that a good thing?" Sebastian asked

"It can be" Danny said

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked once more

"You will bring greatness... Or great destructions..." Danny softly said to his young son, "But! This path of evil won't happen because we believe in you"

"Isn't everyone destined for either of the two?" Sebastian asked, he couldn't understand why he was so special?! Why did it matter so much if he was evil or not, "why am I so special?"

"You're not being singled out, son" Danny said while he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey! Try and cheer up alright?"

"Alright…." Sebastian said while he looked up at his father.

 _A few days later_

"Dad….. why are we here?" Sebastian asked while he sat down on a park's bench, staring at his father and mother, who had something planed.

"Because" Danny smiled before a five clones suddenly appeared right in front of Sebastian's eyes, Sebastian quickly sat up and stared at the clones his father had created.

"That's amazing!" Sebastian shouted in excitement, "How?!"

"Alright listen closely" Danny said with a smile. Danny spent the next five minutes explaining how the duplication power works, he knew this power was incredibly hard to master, he alone took a few years to master it fully.

"I got something to show you as well" Ember said as she took a step forward to her kid, "Much better than your old man's power"

"Old? And who's older?" Danny asked with a grin. Ember looked back at him, she quickly hit Danny in the chest before turning her attention back to her son.

"Ignore your idiot of a father!" Ember continued while glaring at him. Ember formed her body into a flames, she shot through the sky and flew around the air. Sebastian watched in amazement, he watched at his mother flew across the sky. It was nothing he had seen before, his mother was a flame and flew all a crossed the sky before landing back in her original form.

"Awesome!" Sebastian shouted

"Alright so this is how it work-!" Ember and Danny quickly stared towards the sky, Sebastian raise an eyebrow in confusion, he followed his parents gaze and didn't see anything.

"Dad? What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Sh!" Danny pushed Sebastian behind him, having his much larger shadow covering his. Sebastian looked up at his father, his father, the Great Danny Phantom…. One of the most powerful ghost in the zone along with his mother.

"Fright Knight" Ember whispered while she gave Danny a quick look, "Or Skulker…."

"Go Ember…." Danny whispered in return, Ember nod her head before she quickly took flight and flew to the north.

"Dad! Let me help you guys!" Sebastian shouted. Sebastian took note of everything his father had told him about the duplication, he closed his eyes and tried to form a clone. Sebastian opened his eyes, exhausted with another head on his shoulder, Sebastian eyes widen in shock.

" _Why didn't it work?_ " Sebastian closed his eyes once more and tried to separate his second head into a full clone, " _Why can't I do this?!_ "

"Sebastian! Just go home right now!" Danny shouted as he turned to his son, his shadow completely covering his son.

"Alright….." Sebastian mumbled looking away from his father's gaze. Danny nod his head before shooting into the sky, Sebastian looked towards the sky and watch his father fly off. Sebastian clenched his fist and angrily stared at the ground, he couldn't understand why he was his parents didn't want him to fight alongside them. Sebastian closed his eyes and managed to get ride of his second head, "Dammit!"

"My, my….. left behind are we?" a mysterious voice asked. A muscular ghost flew down, he smiled with his blue skin, and pointy fangs. His black hair formed a U-shape along with a black goatee. This strange ghost wore a white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves.

"My father said…. Next time" Sebastian said while he anxiously stared at this ghost.

"What's your name, boy?" the mysterious ghost asked

"Sebastian…." He replied.

" _There no mistake….. with a mug like Danny's_ " Vlad smiled while he examined this young ghost, immediately recognizing his arch foe in this boy. " _Is there some Ember McLain? Did Phantom actually….?_ "

"Sebastian Fenton or is it Phantom? Maybe its McLain? Do you even have a last name?" Vlad asked with his evil grin, "Do you even have a last name?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Sebastian asked as he cautiously backed away from this suspicious ghost.

"I'm an old friend of your father's" Vlad said while he landed and stared at this young teen, "You look exactly like your father….. its ashamed you're not like him"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked in confusion

"You'll never be like your father or mother!" Vlad shouted, feeling a great joy destroying Danny Phantom's son life.

"I don't have to be like my parents!" Sebastian shouted with his fist clenched in ager, "I can be my own self!"

"Is that so? Do you honestly believe this lie?" Vlad asked while he started to laugh and laugh, "Pay more attention next time, boy"

"Get….. LOST!" Sebastian fired his ghostly wail at this mysterious ghost, Vlad received the full impact of the attack, Vlad burst into laughter as he slowly disappeared. Sebastian immediately stop his attack and stared at the black stain on the ground, "A clone?"

"I'm no fool, child!" Sebastian quickly looked back, seeing three Vlads staring down at him. Sebastian clenched his first in anger, his eyes turned red while his hair flew up and turn into flames, "You're the son of Danny Phantom! I've faced him enough times to lean not to under estimate him…. Especially his dam brat! But this is new!"

" _Stay pure!_ " Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to calm down, " _Stay good_ "

"This is quit interesting!" Vlad said with a grin, wanting to learn more about this strange transformation in this young boy.

" _Don't…._ " Sebastian's hair slowly returned to normal along with his eyes, " _I will stay pure and good!_ "

"This isn't over!" Sebastian shouted before he quickly teleported away. Vlad's clones returned to the original, Vlad smiled and processed what he had just seen from Phantom's son. "This boy…. Is far more interesting then I expected"

 _Thanks to Void, SuperSweetGirl11 and Diva180 for the suggestions!_

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The way of life

 **End**


	3. The way of life

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The way of life**

 _Thanks to Stephie – Chan and Diva180 for this chapter's suggestions_

Sebastian quickly flew back home, knowing his parents they had already toking care of the problem and was home playing chess or something. Sebastian quickly opened the door and no surprise, he saw his parents talking about something he could careless about.

"Mom! Wait… Dad!" Sebastian shouted in a panic

"Calm down, Sebastian" Danny said while he sat up, "What's the matter?"

"And why weren't you home?!" Ember growled with her fire hair flaming up slightly.

"I was going to go home but a ghost stop me!" Sebastian started to explain, not wanting to see his mother rage.

"What kind of ghost?" Ember asked

"He was like a vampire ghost or something" Sebastian said. Danny eyes widen in shock; he only knew one ghost who fitted that descriptions.

"Vlad" Danny clenched his hand into a fist, "How is the cheese head still alive?! Or even here?!"

"Who Vlad?" Sebastian asked

"He's an old enemy of your father's" Ember explained

"He has something in mind for you" Danny said as he turned and walked towards him. Sebastian slowly backed away, he had never seen his father like this.

"Dad….." Sebastian looked up at his much taller and stronger father, he respected him but at times he couldn't even look up at him, out of pride.

"Be careful around him! Don't you ever talk to him again!" Danny said while his green eyes glowed, "Understand?!"

"Yes sir" Sebastian said in a small voice. Sebastian wouldn't want to arguing with his parents, they were great ghost in their respective rights and he was supposed to live up to their reputations. Sebastian wasn't a fool, he knew the entire world both human and ghost, expected the son of Danny Phantom and Ember McLain to be has great as them.

 _A few days later_

"So are you?" Kitty asked while she waited for her friend in the living room.

"I don't know….." Ember mumbled while she walked out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Have you used one of those things?" Kitty asked as she stood up, "I didn't have those when I was alive"

"I think there was these things….. but not like this" Ember said while she sat down.

"Are you really ready for another kid? You have the destined crap Clockwork told you" Kitty said as she took the device from Ember's hand and examined it. Ember rolled her eyes, she was starting to regret telling her best friend about it, "Positive means what?"

"Wait hold on…." Ember mumbled as she took the box and started to read the back. Ember eyes widen in surprise, she looked up at Kitty, "Positive…. Means pregnant….."

"Whoa! You knock up?!" Kitty shouted in shock

"Apparently from this thing" Ember said while still looking at the box, "I don't know…. Its different this time"

"What?" Kitty shouted

"Like if I am! I'm not having the same symptoms like with Sebastian" Ember said as she place the box down, "I don't know…"

"That's good right? Aren't you happy?" Kitty asked

"I am….. but I'm just worried…. I mean…. You know what Clockwork said about Sebastian" Ember said as she sat down and place her hands on her knees, "What will happen with this one?"

"You shouldn't be worried, Ember" Kitty said while still examining the device, "You should be happy! Unless your boyfriend isn't the daddy!"

"Shut up!" Ember shouted while she glared at her and her hair flaming, "First of all, no! No I didn't cheat on my fiancée! And second of all! Why would I want to cheat on him?!"

"Fiancée?!" Kitty grin with a chuckle, "Wait….. what?"

"Yeah…. We got engaged" Ember said with a smile

"What took so long?! Like what the heck? You like six years away from two decades!" Kitty shouted in excitement.

"We've been busy these past four teen years, Kitty" Ember reminded her with her arms crossed, "Danny fights ghosts, I have my music, and we have to take care of our kind?! So it kind of slip our minds! And besides we've lived with each other so long….. it just felt like we were married or whatever"

"Okay….. so are you going to tell him?" Kitty asked, Ember sigh in annoyance and simply walked away from her friend, "What? Was it something I said?"

"Hey mom" Sebastian shouted while he walked in the door, throwing his back pack on the floor and going to the kitchen. Ember stared the bag pack, she crossed her arms and waited for Sebastian to come out with an apple in his hand.

"Sebastian! Put your bag away" Ember said as she kick it, "Now! Before your father gets home"

"Hey kid!" Kitty shouted as she waved her hand from the couch, "What's up?!"

"Good!" Sebastian shouted while he continued to eat his apple.

"You eat human food?" Kitty asked, she was bit surprised to see Sebastian ate human food, but she shouldn't have been so surprised since Danny still needs food to live.

"Yeah…. Well that's dad's genes for you" Sebastian mumbled, "I have to eat"

"Sebastian! Bag now!" Ember shouted

"Okay" Sebastian held his apple in his mouth and took his bag, "I'm going up stairs"

"Kids" Ember mumbled while she sat back down on the couch

"So where's this fiancée of yours?" Kitty asked

"Hm…. I believe his out hunting for ghosts" Ember said while she took a magazine and flip through the pages, "He should be back in a few minutes"

"I'm staying! I want this see his reactions" Kitty said with a grin

"Alright…." Ember mumbled

 _A few hours later_

Danny returned home after another failed attempt to find Vlad, he didn't know what his cheese head of an idiot was doing but it had something to do with his son.

"Stupid jackass" Danny mumbled while he walked through the door

"Dipstick!" Ember quickly got up and went to greet him, she kissed him on the cheek and held his hand. "No luck?" Ember asked, seeing the frustration on his face.

"Nope" Danny said while Ember guided him to the couch, "I have to idea where to even look"

"I'm sure you'll find him, babypop" Ember said before giving him another kiss

"I know…. Anyways enough about me…. How was your day?" Danny asked

"Hm….. hey!" Kitty shouted while she waved her hands at the two

"Oh… Kitty I didn't know you were here" Danny teased

"Asshole" Kitty mumbled

"I have something to tell you….. and I'm not sure if it's a good things or not" Ember said as she nervously moved her hands together.

"What is it?" Danny asked

"I think…. I'm pregnant" Ember said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The blast from the past

 **End**


	4. The blast from the past

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The blast from the past**

"Really?" Danny asked in utter shock

"Apparently from this thing" Ember said while she gave him the pregnancy test. Danny looked down at the little plus sign, he smiled and hug her.

"That's amazing!" Danny shouted

"I know it is... But I'm worried" Ember said while she place her hands on his chest, "What will Clockwork say..."

"Whatever it is we can handle it... We're raising Sebastian after all" Danny teased gaining a smile from Ember, "Are you excited?"

"Very" Ember said while she wrap her arms around him and leaned her head, listening to his heart beat. "I hope I'll get my little girl this time around" Ember said with a smile.

"Only in time" Danny said

"Aren't you worried about this?" Ember asked as she held his hand

"I'm very worried….. Very worried….. But this baby won't stop us from happiness right?" Danny asked

"Right….. Babypop" Ember whispered

"Dad" Sebastian quickly ran downstairs while holding some papers in his hands, "Dad! Can you help me with this?"

"Sebastian! Good timing" Danny said while he and Ember stood up, "We have to tell you something"

"What?" Sebastian asked

"You're going to have a little brother or sister" Ember said with a smile. Sebastian stared at his parents in disbelief, he didn't know what to feel or say. Was he supposed to be happy? Jealous?

"Hm…. That's great" Sebastian said, unsure how he should feel or react, "That's great"

"Alright! What do you want help with?" Danny asked while Ember sat back down and continued to talk with Kitty, "Homework?"

"Yeah…. here" Sebastian handed his father his homework, Danny took a moment and read through it, he looked down at Sebastian and gave the paper back.

"Hm…. Tough question" Danny mumbled while he thought about the question, "You have to deduct the seven"

"Dad…. Can we talk?" Sebastian asked

"Sure" Danny smiled. Danny and Sebastian went outside, they two sat down on the ground, the two stared quiet for a bit until Sebastian started to talk.

"Are you… afraid of me?" Sebastian asked as he anxiously looked up at his father.

"No of course not! I understand why you have this feeling…. But your mother and I are not afraid of your powers or you" Danny said while he wrap his arm around him, "Don't be afraid, Sebastian"

"I know… but what Clockwork said about me…. I don't want to become evil" Sebastian said

"You won't! I know you won't, you are my son and I know you won't" Danny said while he messed up Sebastian's hair, "I'm proud of you! You know that right?"

"I know… its nice to hear it sometimes" Sebastian said with a smile, Danny chuckled slightly before messing his hair some more.

"Alright! Go and finish your homework because we're going out tonight" Danny said as he stood up and brushed off some dirt.

"Celebrating?" Sebastian asked

"Yup!" Danny replied

 _Human World_

"Why do we have to do this?" Sebastian whispered to his parents while flashing cameras took their photos, "This is stupid!"

"To make them happy" Danny replied. The family were planning on having a nice night out but were no surprised stop by the press, Danny held Ember by his side while Sebastian stood by his father. Ember leaned in closer, she place her hand on his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can I leave? Please?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian always and still hates this press stuff, he found the media annoying and just wanted a simple life like his classmates. Sebastian tried to smile but hated it too much, he wasn't used to this fame like his parents.

"Alright" Danny replied as he nod his head at him, "Sorry bud"

"Be back before it gets dark" Ember said

"Thanks, dad" Sebastian smiled, he quickly went invisible and flew off to the presses confusion. Sebastian flew away from all of the craziness and found a quiet place to think, he landed under a tree and sat down. "I hate this….." Sebastian mumbled while he formed a small plasma ball in his hand, "Why can't we a normal family?"

"Sebastian Phantom right? Or is it Fenton?" Sebastian annoyingly turned around, he looked back behind the tree and saw a woman standing. Sebastian took a moment to think before he recognized who it was, his mother called her the ' _crazy bitch'_

"You're Samantha Manson right?" Sebastian asked while he stood up and walked towards this woman. This woman pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear, she smiled while she pushed her moderate clothing down. Sebastian's father had shown him some photos when he was fourteen and he had seen photos of this Sam, and she looked nothing like the photo.

"Indeed I am" Sam said while she admired this young boy, "You look exactly like your father"

"Yeah….. everyone keeps saying that…. And its annoying" Sebastian mumbled while he crossed his arms, "You grew up with my father right?"

"We are…. Were good friends back in the day" Sam said with her smile disappearing from her face, thinking about the better times. "How is he?" Sam asked, trying not to let her emotions get through.

"Good…. Nothing new really…." Sebastian replied while he hunched his shoulders, "The entire worlds knows what we do"

"And…. Yo…your mother?" Sam asked with a slight bitterness to her voice, "A… are they still… together?"

"If they weren't you would know" Sebastian said with a chuckle while he rolled his eyes, "They're the power couple of the world!"

"You remind me of your father" Sam said

"Sebastian!" Sam froze in fear, she knew exactly who's voice it belong too, how could she ever forget the voice of the man she loved. "Sebastian!" Danny stared at the woman from behind, he wasn't sure who it was or why she was here.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Sebastian asked knowing his parents were never too far from each other, "Did you left her behind?"

"She's talking about her new single" Danny explained while he walked towards Sebastian, rubbing his hair "She'll join us later"

"Danny" Danny eyes widen in shock, he slowly turned around and was face to face with Sam.

"Sam….. I didn't even recognize you" Danny said while Sebastian watched

"It's been what…. Fourteen, fifteen years?" Sam asked with her cheeks becoming red

"Sam….. What have you been up too?" Danny asked while he weirdly rub his hair with his hand, "How's life?"

"Its been good… I'm a physiatrist now" Sam said

" _How ironic….._ " Danny simply nod his head and waited for Sam to continue.

"At Casper High…. I was seeing someone but it's over" Sam said, she wanted to ask him the same question but it would be pointless. Sam quickly notice tornado of fire, Ember appeared in the centre of the Flames with her arms crossed.

"Ember" Sam said while she glared at her

"Goth….. What are you doing with Danny?" Ember asked as she walked closer to Danny, wrapping her arm around his.

"We were just talking" Sam said in all honesty

"Yeah?! Well I would prefer if you stop!" Ember said while her hair fired up, burning in anger and rage.

"Ember…." Danny tried to speak before receiving a hand over his mouth. Sebastian never realized how much his mother hated this woman, she had mention it before but seeing it with his own eyes.

"Ember…. I don't want any trouble" Sam said as she cautiously backed away from the angered ghost, "I'm being honest"

"Just go away!" Ember shouted while she took Danny and Sebastian's hands, "And stay away from us!"

"Alright" Sam whispered while she watched the family leave, "Ember!

 _Trouble is BACK!_

 _Do n_ _'t forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My everyday life

 **End**


	5. My everyday life

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **My everyday life**

 _Thanks to Stephie-Chan and anyone else who suggested this idea._

Sebastian sat at his desk bored at of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He had never seen his mother this anger before and she was still angry when they had gotten home, "man... What did she do?"

"Hey! Sebastian" Sebastian blinked his eyes slightly while he returned to reality, he turned his head and stared at Dash's son, named of all names Dash Jr and apparently from his father looks exactly like him but with brown hair instead of blond.

"What?" Sebastian asked while giving him a dirty glare.

"Dude! We should hang out later" Dash said

"No" Sebastian turned his head back towards the teacher and tried to listen.

"Why not?" Dash asked

"I'm not stupid Dash! The only reason why you want to hangout is to see Ember McLain" Sebastian replied. It wasn't a secret that Dash's son also loved Ember McLain and found Danny Phantom annoying, "so no"

"Dude! Aren't we friends? Do you even have friends?" Dash asked

"I don't need friends" Sebastian said while his eyes glowed, showing his annoyance at this conversation.

"Whatever" Dash turned his head back to the teacher. Sebastian rolled his eyes it's not like he tried to make friends, he would like to have friends but all of his previous 'friends' just wanted to meet one of both of his parents. The bell finally rang announcing lunch, Sebastian got his food and went to sit down while he wrote some music down.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian sigh in annoyance once more, he looked up and saw his fangirls coming towards him, well he wouldn't called them fangirls but they insist on this title.

"Hello... Hm... Can I help you?" Sebastian asked while staring at the seven teen girls.

"Sebastian! We heard that your mother was going to do a secret concert! Is that true?!" Tiffany asked. Sebastian never liked Tiffany, she was Paulina's daughter, his father old love interest and another girl his mother hated when the name was brought up.

"Doesn't your dad own the concert hall... Should he know about this?" Sebastian asked while noticing the other six whispering.

"Daddy said it was true! But I know he's lying!" Tiffany said while she place her hands on the table and leaned in closer, trying to seduce Sebastian on telling the truth.

"Apparently it's going to be next week!" Sarah said, Tiffany's little minion and best friend.

"Hm... Well has far as I know... My mother is going to be busy next week" Sebastian replied while still writing.

"So there is a concert!" Tiffany shouted with his evil cult laughing and shouting in excitement.

"I never said that! My mom doing some peace thing with my dad" Sebastian said, Sebastian lowered his pencil and stared at the girls, "I think it's with the UN or something"

"Seriously... So there isn't a concert?" Sarah asked

"Yeah... my mom didn't mention tour or concert, and she going to that peace thing so... No concert" Sebastian said while he flip the paper and continued to write.

"What about your dad?! Your dad is so hot!" One of the girls shouted.

"He's going to the peace thing, idiot!" Sarah shouted

"Wait... Really?" The girl asked.

"Your all idiots" Sebastian mumbled softly while he glared at them.

"Your single right?" Tiffany asked as she held his hand.

"Tiffany!" The girls shouted and started to argue. Sebastian sigh and went intangible before slipping through the floor, Sebastian flew around the school before landing near a bench.

"Hm... This is so annoying" Sebastian said while he sat down

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Congratulations" clockwork said while he watched Ember and Danny enter, "on the engagement and baby"

"How did... Right... I'm never going to used to that" Danny said

"Is there anything we should worry about... For the second one?" Ember asked

"Hm..." Clockwork looked at the two before he turned into his baby self, "This one is different... her future is different then I thought it would be"

"Her?" Danny and Ember asked in unison, looking at the time ghost.

"Yes her" clockwork said with a smile, "You don't have to worry about her"

"Wait?! What?!" Ember quickly flew towards Clockwork, "why does Sebastian have the fate he has... And our second will have a normal life?!"

"I never said that" clockwork said as he gently pushed Ember back, "I said there was nothing to worry about, but she'll play a big role in the future"

"And you won't tell us?" Danny asked

"No" clockwork replied. Danny and Ember looked at each other, unsatisfied with their answer.

"Fine..." Ember shouted before storming out of his realm. Danny sigh and quickly flew after her.

"The timeline is changing" the three oracles said while they stared at the orb, watching has the events moved around.

"I know; I know everything" Clockwork said while he watched as well.

"Clearly you're not doing anything! Are you simply going to watch?" the first oracle asked while the other two continued to watch the timeline change, "Clockwork!"

"Silence!" Clockwork shouted as he pointed to the orb, "And watch like you're supposed to do!"

"Insolence!" the oracle shouted back

"This second child plays a big part in Sebastian's life! More than any of you think" Clockwork said as he changed into his adult self.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" the second oracle shouted

"Sebastian Phantom will become the most powerful ghost ever! He cannot fall to the dark side of his heart!" the third said

"Or everything we know will end" the second oracle added

 _Human world_

"So Sebastian!" Dash shouted while he leaned against his locker, "I heard Ember was doing a concert!"

" _You got to be kidding me! Son of a b-!_ " Sebastian cleared his throat before looking up at Dash.

"For the second time today! My mother isn't having a freaking concert! She going to attend some peace thing with my dad!" Sebastian shouted, slamming his locker and walking away in frustration.

"It was just a question!" Dash shouted. Sebastian quickly left the school before transforming into his ghost half with his hair in flames, Sebastian went to a deserted area of the city and began to destroy some old buildings. Sebastian opened his mouth and fired his ghostly wail, destroying everything in its path.

"I hate this!" Sebastian shouted while his fire hair continued to burn, "Why can't I have a normal life!"

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

Vlad flew down and landed on some weird realm, he took out the Fenton's thermos and released the ghost inside. The white snow blue ray shot out, releasing the ghost inside from its imprisonment.

"Dan Phantom!" Vlad said. Vlad smiled when all of a sudden Dan grab his throat and pinned him to the ground, his fire hair burning in rage.

"What the hell are you?!" Dan shouted with his eyes burning red, "You better hurry before I end you!"

"Vlad Plasmius! And I think I can help you!" Vlad said quickly, trying to save his own skin from this much powerful ghost.

"And what the hell is that?" Dan asked while he tighten his grip around this pathetic ghost

"To end your younger self of course…. Danny Phantom…." Vlad said with a smile, "A lot of things have happened…. But he's still the same"

"And how do you expect to defeat him?" Dan asked as he lifted his other hand with a plasma ball forming, "Why should I believe you? I prefer end you right now!"

"He has a son! And he can be corrupted to evil!" Vlad shouted with the plasma ball inches away from his face, "If you let me explain…."

"How can this brat help us?" Dan asked as he slowly released Vlad. Vlad slowly got up and messaged his throat before he continued, "Well?!"

"I overheard Clockwork when I was taking the thermos! Danny Phantom's son has powers, powers far greater than ours combined!" Vlad explained with a smile.

"No ghost is powerful than me!" Dan shouted while his hair grew bigger in rage, Vlad quickly raised his hands in a submissive way.

"That's what Clockwork said! If we can get Danny Phantom's son to join us…." Vlad said, Dan eyes widen has he understand what Vlad was coming to.

"We can destroy this world along with the ghost zone!" Dan said with a smile on his face, "I love it!"

"Shall we get to work?" Vlad asked while he offered his hand to him.

"Let's" Dan replied while he took his hand and shake it.

 _Thanks to PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki for suggesting Sarah._

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The end of Phantom

 **End**


	6. The end of Phantom

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The end of Phantom**

"Hm...?" Danny stood in front of a mirror and held two ties in his hand, he looked down at a black one and then the white one.

"Just pick already! They're easy colours" Ember said while she put some lipstick on.

"I can't decide" Danny said while he looked down at the ties.

"And they say girl take forever to get ready" Ember said while she rolled her eyes. Ember went to their closet and took out an Aqua blue tie, she threw it on Danny's head and continued to get ready herself.

"Aqua blue?" Danny asked as he place the two ties down and looked at the one Ember had given him, "Aqua blue?"

"It goes well with your eyes, babypop" Ember said as she moved her hands down on her beautiful Aqua blue dress, "and it does well with my dress"

"The peace summit... More like a diner than anything" Danny said while he tied his tie.

"A very fancy dinner" Ember said with a smile.

"Do we have to go?" Sebastian asked while wearing a suit and black tie, "I feel stupid"

"Nonsense" Ember fixed Sebastian suit and tie, "And yes you have to go"

"Ugh" Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked out of his parent's room.

"I saw that young man" Ember shouted. Danny wrap his arm around Ember's side, he kissed her on the cheek, "it's about time"

"Let's go" Danny said with a chuckle.

 _Human world_

"The great Danny Phantom" an old man said while he shook Danny's hand with the press taking has many photos has they can, "it's a great pleasure to have you has our guest of honour"

"Thank you for inviting us" Danny said

"Please this way" the old man walked inside the beautiful hall, the walls in a beautiful cream white and tables on each side. The old man showed the family to their table near the podium, "Enjoy your evening"

"So why are we here?" Sebastian asked while he looked around the hall.

"Your father is going to make a speech about peace" Ember explained as she places her hand on his, "And we're here to be supportive"

"Danny!" Danny looked up and smiled, he sat up and shook Tucker's hand before simply giving him a hug.

"Tucker! I'm so glad to see you!" Danny said

"How's life for you?" Tucker asked

"Very good! How's the White House treating you?" Danny asked smiling at his friend. Tucker chuckled slightly with his black suit, Tucker rub his hand on his after shave bread.

"I'm just the Vice-president" Tucker said while he patted Danny on the back, "What about you? I haven't seen you in years"

"You remember my son, Sebastian?" Danny asked while he motioned his hand to Sebastian, who was busy picking his teeth.

"Sebastian!" Ember gave Sebastian a quick nudge, "Manners"

"Oh! Uh…. Its nice to meet your, Mr. Tucker" Sebastian said while he shook his hand, "My father has talked about you a lot"

"Sebastian! Its been awhile… look at you" Tucker said while he glance at Ember, "Ember! How are you?"

"Good" Ember said with a smile

"Danny, I have to ask you something…." Tucker said while he wrap his arm around him, "How do you make money? Do you rely on Ember's career?"

"You don't really pay anything in the Ghost Zone, Tuck" Danny said while he noticed Ember laughing. "But when we do need money both Ember and I make enough" Danny said

"Oh! Like advertisement and all of that stuff" Tucker said, Danny simply nodded his head.

"Please! Can everyone please take their seats!" Tucker looked back at the podium before looking back at his friend.

"See you later, Tucker" Danny said while he sat back down, "Its been great to see you again"

"Later, Danny" Tucker smiled as he waved at him before leaving to his table.

"How much does mom make?" Sebastian asked while he looked at his parents, curious which one of his parents makes the most money.

"Hm…. We make around the same amount" Ember said

"Oh…." Sebastian looked at the podium and saw a woman walked on stage.

 _One hour later_

"Dad…. " Sebastian mumbled while he pokes at his chicken with his fork, staring at his plate and bored out of his mind from all of these speeches about peace.

"Sebastian please eat your food" Ember said as she took a sip of her water, even though she would have loved to drink some wine.

"I will mom…. But dad when is your speech?" Sebastian asked

"Hm…. In a few minutes I believe"

"Evening everyone!" the old man from before said, holding his hands on the edge of the podium. "Peace is simply a word! But this entire planet has experienced true peace! When the great Danny Phantom of Amity Park! Saved the earth and our lives! Its my great pleasure and honour to welcome, Danny Phantom!" the old man shouted. Danny sat up and fixed a button before going on stage, he shook the man's hand.

"Thank you" Danny said with a smile, "It's an honour to be here! I won't bore any of you with a speech about peace. We've all faced great challenges together, we stayed united together, and I know whatever we will face it will be together!"

"Your father looks so handsome up there…." Ember mumbled while she droll all over, watching her man on stage.

"Ew…." Sebastian looked away from his mother, "Mom…. That's gross…"

"I also want to th-!" a mysterious ecto – energy strike suddenly struck Danny in the chest, flying him against the wall. Danny slammed against the wall behind him with cracks forming from the impact, Danny collapsed while he held his sides in pain.

"Ugh…." Danny looked up before the two ghost suddenly appeared, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

People quickly got out of their seats and ran out in a panic of these mysterious ghosts, Danny managed to stand and waited for the ghost to appear.

"Danny!" Ember and Sebastian quickly flew on stage, Ember gently place her hands on his chest and tried to support him.

"You married that fat singer?" Danny's eyes widen in horror, he knew exactly who's voice it belong too.

"Indeed he did" Danny looked up and watch Vlad and Dan fly towards them, Danny quickly pushed Ember and Sebastian behind him.

"Vlad! You decided to team up with Dan!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing, "Typical!"

"Danny…. Who is this?" Ember asked while she stared at Danny?

"Ember! This isn't the time!" Danny said as he opened his mouth and tried fired his ghostly wail. Danny immediately collapsed onto the ground and held his sides in pain, Danny hadn't realized he had punctured a lung from earlier attack.

"Danny! You can't fight like this!" Ember said. Sebastian glared at the two ghost, he watched has his father helpless held his side in horrible pain.

"Don't you dare touch my parents!" Sebastian shouted. Sebastian opened his mouth and took a deep breath, Sebastian fired his Ghostly wail, destroying the great hall in the processes. Dan smiled as his clone disappeared from Sebastian's attack, Sebastian stopped and quickly scanned the area.

"You actually married her?" Danny felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly pushed Ember away before Dan suddenly punched him in the chest, making the pain even greater. "That fat singer?" Dan said while he continued to laugh, "Why would Danny Phantom marry his foe?"

"Do… do…. Don't talk…. About Ember like that…." Danny said. Danny moved his hand slightly and fired a ghost ray straight into Dan's stomach, forcing his alternated half to release him.

" _This wounds…. Ugh!_ " Danny held his chest once more while he waited for the next attack, " _I…. I can't fight like this…._ "

"Danny! Let me help you!" Ember shouted, Ember had left her guitar at home, not thinking she would need it.

"Ember don't!" Danny shouted while he desperately looked at her, "Please don't!"

"Finally!" Vlad shouted as he quickly flew down and fired a ghost ray against his back, "I can finally end you!"

"DANNY!" Ember shouted as she stood up and tried to help him. Sebastian looked back at his mother, he quickly held her arm and held his mother back.

"Mom! Don't go!" Sebastian shouted while he tightened his grip around his mother.

"SEBASTIAN! LET ME GO?!" Ember shouted in desperation and rage, "I have to help... I have too... I... I.. I... please...!"

"Mom... I know you can fight... but…. you know dad wouldn't want you too... Especially not at this time" Sebastian said while his mother tried to free herself from his arms, "Mom... don't forget about the baby..."

Dan slowly lifted his younger self or his _'current self'_ , "Foolish boy!"

"Finally! The end of Danny Phantom!" Vlad shouted while he burst into laughter.

"Get out…. Of here…." Danny managed to shout before coughing out blood from his injures, "Go!"

"Dad…" Sebastian looked down at his mother, who simply broke down in tears, trying to look away. Sebastian let go of his mother with his hair letting up in rage, he fired two ghost ray's at Dan and Vlad. Dan and Vlad were pushed back from the unexpected assault, Danny unconscious body collapsed on the ground.

"Danny…." Ember crawled towards Danny with tears overflowing, she gently positioned Danny's head on her lap while she gently stroked his cheek. "Danny…. Don't you dare go…." Ember mumbled while she continued to cry.

"GET OUT!" Sebastian shouted with his flaming in rage, "GET OUT!" Sebastian's most powerful Ghost Wail fired from his mouth, fuelled by pure raged and hatred. Dan smiled at Sebastian's powers, he quickly teleported Vlad and himself before the Ghost wail could strike them.

"DAMMIT!" Sebastian shouted as he punched a wall, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Sebastian…" Ember looked around the damaged hall. The great hall was completely destroyed beyond recognition, "Calm down…."

" _Stay pure…_ " Sebastian's hair returned to normal as he felt all of his rage disappear. Sebastian looked down at his father, " _Dad…_ "

"Sebastian…. You have to clear a path way… we can't move him…" Ember said while she looked down at Danny and continued to stroke his cheek, "You have to hurry!"

"Hold on dad!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My dear Danny

 **End**


	7. My dear Danny

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **My dear Danny**

 _Ghost Zone_

A whirlwind of fire appeared in an abandoned building somewhere in Amity Park, the two ghost stood there with smiles on their faces.

"I can see why you're so interested in this boy" Dan said while he rub his goatee, "And the benefits for us if he chooses our side"

"There no way he'll pick us now" Vlad reminded this alternated version of his arch foe

"I always thought you has a manipulative type! But clearly I was wrong!" Dan said as he lifted his hand with a plasma ball forming, "Your stupid cheese head! With the right...'motivation' this boy will join us"

"How will that work?" Vlad asked

"You're such a fool!" Dan shouted as he quickly fired his plasma ball, barely missing the top of Vlad's head, "Now! Shut up and pay attention!"

 _Human world_

 _Two days later_

Danny slowly opened his eyes and found himself in some strange room, he slowly turned his head to the side and saw the typical equipment you would find in a hospital. Danny was a bit dazed, he wasn't sure what happened or how he headed up in here in the first place, Danny tried to moved but immediately felt a jolt of pain.

"Agh!" Danny quickly place his hands on his ribs. Danny look around a bit and was surprised to see Ember at the side of his bed, she had fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable positions. Danny moved his gaze and wasn't too surprise to see his son, parents, and sister. Danny gently moved his hand and touched Ember's cheek, "Ember..."

Ember felt a hand on her cheek and immediately jolted up a wake, she took a few moments to process before she noticed Danny smiling at her. Ember simply broke down in tears, she wrap her arm around and cried in his arms.

"Di… Dipstick" Ember muffled through her tears

"Ember…" Danny whispered while he tightens his grip around her, kissing her on the cheek, "Did you stay here?"

"Of course I did…. Dipstick" Ember said while she whip some tears away

"Is that good for the baby?" Danny asked with concern in his eyes.

"Dipstick…. Just be quiet for a moment" Ember whispered while she gently place her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, "The kid is fine"

"Dad!" Sebastian rub his eyes and quickly ran towards his father, "Dad! You're alright!"

"And so are you" Danny said with a smile still having Ember cling to him.

"Danny!" Jazz and his parents said as they quickly went to his side.

"Jazz? I thought you were at Harvard" Danny said a bit surprise to see his sister in Amity.

"I immediately came back" Jazz said as she brushed some of Danny's hair, "I was worried about you"

"The world thinks you've died" Maddie said as she gently held his hand, "Everyone worried what might happen…."

"I can't let that happen…. I should tell everyone" Danny said as he tried to get up. Ember gently pushed Danny down, she sigh while she held his hands in hers.

"I think the Great Danny Phantom can take a few days for himself" Ember said as she held his cheek in her hands, "At least with your family"

"That sounds like a good idea" Danny said with a smile. Danny lay back down and stared at the celling, "You're probably tired aren't you?"

"Not my best nights" Ember replied while she yawned.

"Well give you guys some time alone" Maddie said as she held Jack hand

"Enjoy this time, Danny" Jack said with a smile. Jazz kissed Danny on his forehead before she left as well, Sebastian brought his chair closer and smiled at his father.

"Dad…. Who was that? He looked exactly like you…but at the same time he didn't?" Sebastian asked his father, wanting to understand how this could be possible.

"He's alternated version of myself" Danny explained as he managed to take a deep breath without too much pain, "A darker version…"

"A darker version?" Sebastian asked

"In an alternated future… I become evil when I watched my family and friends die…. I moved in with Vlad and he separated both of my half. The ghost half decided to do the same with Vlad, the two fused together and well…. Created what you've just seen" Danny explained thinking of the possible future he could had have.

"Why did he call me fat?" Ember asked with her arms crossed

"Dark Danny or Dan attacked every ghost in the Ghost Zone, he destroyed many lives and killed thousands" Danny said, he nervously smiled since he wasn't sure how she would react when she learns what his alternated self did. "He used his ghostly wail on your alternated self….. and destroyed your vocal cords…. You ate and ate…." Danny nervously looked at her and waited for a punch or insult.

"You did what?!" Ember shouted while she glared at him, "Geez! Thanks a lot honey"

"Wow….. dad…. I never thought you would go dark…." Sebastian mumbled in disbelief, unable to imagine his father has a villain.

"It's a future I didn't want to have" Danny replied. Danny moved his head slightly and smiled at Ember, he gently held her hand "I had a better future waiting for me"

"And I'm glad you decided this one" Ember said. Ember lifted his hand and kissed it, making Sebastian almost puke in disgust of his parents lovey dovey.

"That's gross, mom!" Sebastian shouted as he quickly got up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to see grandpa….. maybe he'll have some ham or something"

"I wouldn't touch your grandfather's ham!" Danny shouted while Sebastian walked out of the room, "Trust me!"

"I know dad… aunt Jazz might get me some" Sebastian said with a smile. Sebastian looked back at his father with his smile growing even bigger, "I'm glad you're alright, dad"

"Your aunt spoilers you" Ember said while she moved her hand away from Danny's.

"And that's why she awesome!" Sebastian shouted as he jumped in the air before walking out of the room completely. Ember waited for Sebastian to leave the room, she smiled and closed the lock the door behind him.

"What are you planning?" Danny asked while he watched Ember walked towards him

"I just want to spend some time with you… just us….." Ember said as she climb in bed with him. Ember lay down under the covers, she gently leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"No distractions… right?" Danny whispered while he wrap his arms around her, bringing her closely to his side. Ember opened her eyes slightly before she got even closer to him, Ember had never felt so much fear in her entire life.

"I….. I was so scared…." Ember said as she lightly tightened her grip around her, "Of…. Of….. losing you….."

"I'm not going anywhere….." Danny said softly as he gently rub her cheek, "I'll be right here…. By your side…."

"You better not leave me!" Ember replied as she gently tap his chest, causing a few pains in his chest. "Got it" Ember looked up at Danny, who tired not to show his pain from his expression.

"Yes ma'am…." Danny smiled. Ember chuckled slight, clearly seeing through her idiot of a fiancée lies, "I love you, Ember"

"I love you, dipstick….. I love you so much…." Ember said. Danny looked down at her, he smiled before he kissed her on the lips.

 _If your wondering why the chapters are different its because I changed them._

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Secrets and lies

 **End**


	8. Secrets and lies

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Secrets and lies**

Sebastian sigh while he doodle on a piece of paper, a lot of things were on his mind recently. His father was able to return home and his mother was clinging to him to everyday, Sebastian was glad his father was safe but he found it annoying how his mother was acting. He couldn't understand why his mother was so clinging to his father since the attack, and Sebastian had to deal with the entire world asking questions about his father too.

"Class... We have a new student" Mr. Lance shouted gaining a few attentions from his class. A young girl walked in class, she stood in front of the classroom, pushing her black hair behind her ears. Her black eyes scanned the classroom while he skirt and shirt were neatly arranged in the right position. "All of you be nice to her! This is Leah and it's her first day"

"Hm... Hey everyone" Leah mumbled softly as she shyly held her books closer to her chest.

"You can sit next to Sebastian over there" Mr. Lancer shouted while he motioned her towards the seat next to Sebastian, who hadn't even move his gaze from his paper.

"Al... Alright..." Leah nodded her head, she smiled and walked to her seat. Leah place her books down and anxiously looked around the class, watching everyone of her classmates.

 _"I should talk to someone..."_ Leah turned her head slightly and stared at Sebastian, Leah took a deep breath and tap his shoulder.

"Hm?" Sebastian turned his head and finally took a look of this new girl, "Uh... Hey"

"I'm Leah... Hm... It's nice to meet you" Leah said in a soft tone, "what's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?!" Sebastian asked in utter shock. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, he had met someone who didn't know who he was... Who his parents are.

"Hm... Mr. Lancer said your name was Sebastian... But can you tell me your name?" Leah asked with a blushed.

"I'm Sebastian..." Sebastian said with a smile.

 _"She must be acting or something... How can she not know who I am?!"_ Sebastian put his pencil down and leaned in closer to her, Leah's blushed only grew redder.

"Everyone here likes Ember McLain's songs! What do you think about her music?" Sebastian asked

"Ember McLain?" Leah looked at him, she thought about his questions for a moment. Sebastian had giving this test numerous times before, he had met people who tried to trick him but he would always out smart them.

"I like her music... But it's not my favourite singer" Leah answered "Her song... Destiny is my favourite"

"Destiny? That's not a popular song... Not many people know that one" Sebastian said surprised to hear her answer.

"I do... I like it because it's not so... Pop" Leah replied.

"Hm..." Sebastian returned to his drawing while he thought the answer Leah had given him.

"Do you like her?" Leah asked a bit worried she might have offered him in a way, "Ember McLain?"

 _"No point on lying"_ Sebastian thought to himself, knowing if she actually didn't know who he was it wouldn't take long before she does.

"Well I kinda have too... She my mother after all" Sebastian said with a chuckle, "And I kinda want to live"

"Your mother?" Leah asked in utter shock and disbelief, "I didn't know she had a son...?!"

"Where are you from?" Sebastian asked a bit suspicion.

"I'm from Europe... I didn't really keep up to date with celebrities and all of that" Leah explained as she stared at her pencil.

"Oh... Hm well yeah she does..." Sebastian said, he felt a bit strange when he had asked her that question.

"Wait... How do I know if you're actually her son? Last time I check she wasn't with someone?" Leah asked in a teasing meaner.

"You want proof is that it?" Sebastian asked with a smirk

"Yeah" Leah said smiling back

"Alright then! What kind of proof do you want?" Sebastian asked

"I want to see her here" Leah said not believing Sebastian was Ember McLain's kid.

"After school" Sebastian said back to her, "just one call!"

"Yeah right" Leah said back to him. At the end of the day Sebastian waited for Leah outside, he smiled when he saw her leaving the front doors.

"It's about time" Sebastian said while he took out his phone.

"So where is she?" Leah asked while she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Watch and learn" Sebastian unlocked his phone and dial his mother cell, he waited for his mother to pick up. "Hey mom! There some strange ghost here and I really think you should be here!" Sebastian said in a panic, "hurry!"

"What?" Leah stared at Sebastian in utter confusion, "why did you say that? There no ghost?"

"Just wait... Three... Two... One" a whirlwind of fire suddenly appeared in between them, Ember quickly appeared and searched for this ghost in a panic.

"Where is he?!" Ember shouted while she held her guitar, ready to fire at whatever may appear.

"Mom" Sebastian quickly stood in front of her with a smile, "mom just calm down!"

"Sebastian Phantom! Don't play jokes like these especially now!" Ember scolded as she put her guitar away, "Why did you call me?"

"Mom this is Leah... She a friend" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Wow..." Leah mumbled unable to believe her eyes, there she was standing face to face with Ember McLain. All three were soon surrounded by student in Casper High, cheering and shouting in excitement of the sudden appearance of their favourite singer.

"Friend?" Ember said while she signed some autographs for her young fans, "is that so?"

"Mom!" Sebastian blushed and looked at Leah, he knew what his mother meant and was happy Leah didn't.

"I have such a caring son" Ember chuckled while she handed three papers to her fans, "I'll see you later tonight"

"Bye mom! Time to go!" Sebastian waved. Ember sigh before a whirlwind surrounded her, she disappeared along with the fire. The croward slowly stared to disperse since there was nothing interesting about Sebastian and this new girl

"I can't believe it..." Leah mumbled still in shock

"Believe now?" Sebastian asked with his arms crossed and smile on his face, "Ember McLain is my mother"

"Wait... So who's your dad?" Leah asked as she slowly returned to normal of the sudden news.

"Danny Phantom" Sebastian replied simply

"Who?" Leah asked. Sebastian stared at her in shock once more did she just said who? Someone actually doesn't know who his father is? Sebastian just couldn't believe his ears, who was this girl? And how can she not know who Danny Phantom is?

"Is... Is a great hero... He saved the planet numerous times" Sebastian explained

"I just know about Ember McLain" Leah said with a smile

"Wow…." Sebastian could only mumble, he didn't know what to say or even react to this news.

"I have to go home…. Bye" Leah said as she waves at him. Leah made her way home, she sigh and opened the door before placing her bag down. She took out some of her books before making her way towards her bedroom, she heard some noises and saw her mother came out of her office.

"How was your first day?" Leah's mother asked while she held some papers and a pen.

"It…. It was a good day" Leah said with a blush while she thought about Sebastian, "I had fun"

"That's wonderful dear! I know you don't like this since the divorce but I know you'll like it here. You'll see that Amity Park is far more interesting than you think" Leah's mother said as she place some of her papers down.

"I know…. I have homework" Leah said as she smiled at her mother before she went upstairs. Leah''s mother sigh and took her papers and pen, she returned to her office and sat down until she got a phone call.

"Samantha Manson"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Leah Manson

 **End**


	9. Leah Manson

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Leah Manson**

"So how it? Living with Ember McLain?" Leah asked while the two sat under a tree during lunches period.

"Hm... Okay I guess... She really caring when not in public" Sebastian explained. Sebastian knew his mother liked to play the tough girl in people, where in reality she caring woman. "She's nothing like how you see her in public, she can be strict on times but what mother isn't"

"I know how you feel... My mother is strict too" Leah said with a chuckle

"She worries a lot too" Sebastian lay back down on the grass and stared at the blue sky.

"About you?" Leah asked while she looked down

"Yeah but mostly about my father" Sebastian said with a sigh

"Because he fights ghost right?" Leah asked, Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yeah... She just worries about him, she doesn't like what my father does... But she can't stop it so she supports him" Sebastian said. Sebastian couldn't believe he was telling all of this information about their private lives to another person, a person he didn't know if he could trust yet.

"Your just like a normal family really" Leah said. Sebastian lifted his head and looked at her, he smiled before he sat back up.

"You're the first person in the world! To actually realize that" Sebastian said

"I am?" Leah asked

"We're not just a famous family, my mother isn't just a famous singer, and my father is a great hero! We're normal people... Sort of... My parents care about me, each other, and they gross me out whenever they kiss" Sebastian continued to stare at the blue sky, he had never felt so... Normal in his entire life.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah asked

"Sure go ahead" Sebastian replied

"Your mother was an enemy... How did your father end up with her if he was a hero?" Leah asked. Sebastian stared at her without saying a word, how could she have known his mother was an enemy? Very few people knew the truth and his mother made sure it didn't go public, so how did she know?

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked with a suspicious tone. Leah started to panic, she tried to think of something to say until she saw some girls shouting Sebastian name. Leah sigh quickly since Sebastian had turned his attention to them, "Tiffany... What do you want?"

"I'm going to have a party! You should come" Tiffany said while her minions started to laugh for some reason.

"I'm good... My mom wants be back home" Sebastian said while he rub his hair with his hand.

"You seriously listen to your parents?" Tiffany asked in shock

"With a mother like Ember... Yeah I do" Sebastian stood up and walked back to class. Leah quickly got up and ran after Sebastian, the two returned to class until they suddenly heard screams. Sebastian looked back and was surprised to see Box Ghost?

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted at the Tiffany and her minions

"What the heck?" Sebastian mumbled while he stretched his head in confusion.

"Sebastian! What do we do?" Leah shouted while she ran towards him, "Should we call your parents?"

"No need" Sebastian smiled while he transformed into his ghost half, Sebastian smiled with his hair flaming upwards. "I needed something to relieve my stress!" Sebastian shouted as he quickly took flight and fired a ghost Ray at him.

"Wow…." Leah mumbled

"Sebastian!" Tiffany and Sarah shouted in unisons. Sebastian's hair flamed higher while he started to laugh, "He's so awesome!"

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked while he grab onto Box Ghost's shirt, pulling him closer and bringing a plasma ball closer to his face.

"Uh…. Wait…. I didn't mean too…." Box Ghost nervously mumbled. Box Ghost stared at this terrifying ghost with his flaming hair and red eyes, Box Ghost knew he had no chance against the son of Danny Phantom and Ember McLain.

"You came to be my punching bag?" Sebastian asked as he fired his plasma ball, sending Box Ghost flying and hitting a tree. "How thoughtful…." Sebastian smiled while he took his stance and prepared to fire his ghostly wail, clearly knowing at this short range it could easily kill the ghost.

"Wait… Don't!" Box Ghost pleaded. Sebastian smiled, he took a deep breath and was prepared to wail until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian quickly formed a fist and tried to punch whoever was there, "Oh no….."

"Sebastian" Danny held Sebastian's fist in his hand, "Sebastian calm down"

"Dad?" Sebastian eyes and hair quickly returned to normal, he looked at his hand which his father held.

"Get out of here, Box Ghost" Danny shouted, Box Ghost quickly flew away without any hesitation. Danny looked at his son and let his hand go, "You could have killed him"

"Dad…. I….. I'm sorry…." Sebastian whispered while he avoided his father's gaze

"Wow! It's Danny Phantom!" Tiffany and Sarah shouted in excitement.

"So this is Sebastian's dad?" Leah whispered as she followed the crazy girl's gaze, finally able to see who this Danny Phantom is.

"Sebastian…..we'll talk about this later, alright?" Danny asked with a smile, Sebastian nodded his head while he transformed back to his human half. Danny looked at the three girls, "Ladies... Have a good day"

"Alright…" Sebastian mumbled while he continued to look away from his father, "Bye…..dad…."

"Later" Danny ruffled Sebastian's hair with a smile, he nod his head before he teleported away. The day went on and Sebastian simply stay quiet, he didn't even talk to Leah which worried her a bit.

"Sebastian…. What's the matter?" Leah whispered. Sebastian didn't answer and simply gave her a quick glance, "Sebastian?"

"The bell is going to ring…." Sebastian mumbled. Leah looked at him until they all heard the bell, Sebastian quickly got up and left the classroom. Leah, Tiffany and Sarah quickly followed Sebastian to his joy, "Can you all leave me alone…."

"Sebastian I want to talk" Leah shouted

"Sebastian! Please come to my party!" Tiffany shouted while Sarah followed her. Sebastian's eyes turned red, he quickly held his head and tried to calm down. Sebastian couldn't let the darkness take over him, "Sebastian!"

"Please…. Ju-!" Sebastian quickly turned around the corner and ran into someone, he looked up and saw it was his father and mother. Sebastian didn't say anything, he looked back and wasn't surprised when he saw Tiffany and Sarah freaking out.

"Sebastian…" Ember smiled as she place her hands on his shoulders, "Your father told me what happened"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Tiffany and Sarah shouted while they continued to panic to Sebastian's annoyances.

"Leah?" Sam shouted while she walked around the school, "Leah?"

"Over here mom!" Leah shouted. Sam smiled and ran towards her daughter, unaware of the people around the corner. "Where were you? I told you I was going to pick you up" Sam said while she kneeled down.

"Sam" Sam eyes widen in shock, she slowly stood up and stared at Danny and Ember.

"Danny…" Sam whispered

"Wait….. mom you know Danny Phantom? You never told me about it" Leah asked in shock of the sudden news. Leah looked in between her mother and Sebastian's father, she wanted to know what was going on? What was their relationship? "Mom!" Leah shouted.

"Leah stop!" Sam said

"Mom? So she your daughter…. You never mentioned it when we last saw each other" Danny said while he crossed his arms. Ember glared at Sam, she quickly wrap her arms around Danny's neck.

"Must have slip my mind…." Sam mumbled while avoiding his gaze, "It would be nice if we…. Could catch up? Maybe coffee…."

"Uh….." Danny looked back at Ember, who simply gave him a dirty look, "Coffee would be nice"

" _Did he just? You little son of a b-!_ " Ember quickly moved her arms away from Danny's neck and crossed her arms.

"Sebastian we're leaving!" Ember said as she took Sebastian's hand, "Now!"

"Nice going dad…." Sebastian whispered softly to his father

"Oh jeez…." Danny rub the back of his head with his hand, he sigh and followed Ember through the wall.

 _Ghost Zone_

"I'm sleeping on the couch right?" Danny asked while he closed the door behind Sebastian.

"You got that right! How could you just accept that Goth chick offer!" Ember shouted while she glared at him with her arms crossed, "Dipstick!"

"Ember… you don't have to worry about anything! You know I wouldn't do such a thing" Danny said with a nervous smile, "You know you can trust me"

"I do trust you…. Its HER I don't trust!" Ember said with a growl and her hair flaming higher

"Can I go?" Sebastian asked while he watched his parents argue, "Please?"

"Sebastian we still have to talk about what happened" Danny said, Sebastian sigh and looked away from his father's gaze.

"I didn't know….. I just don't know what happened….." Sebastian said as he nervously waited for his parent's reactions, "I just got so annoyed with those girls…. And I just lost it…."

"Sebastian" Ember kneeled down and held his hands, "Remember what I thought you?"

 _9 years ago_

"Sebastian calm down" Ember said while she held Sebastian's little hands, watching has her son cried over a fail attempt on flying.

"I can't do it!" Sebastian shouted while he tried to free himself from his mother's grip, "Mommy!"

"Sebastian" Ember smiled and hug him, "Here….. lets sing alright"

"Why?" Sebastian asked

"I'm going to teach you something" Ember broke away from the hug, Ember rub his cheek and whip some tears away, "It will help you calm down"

"Okay…." Sebastian mumbled while he sniffled

" _It was, it was September_ … _winds blow, the dead leaves fall….._ come on I know you know this song" Ember sang while she waited for Sebastian to sing along with her, Sebastian rub his eyes and looked at his mother.

" _To you, I did surrender…_ Hm?" Sebastian looked at his mother while he whip a few more tears

" _Two weeks, you didn't call_ " Ember sang as she kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"I know this part! _Your life goes on without me! My life, a losing game!_ " Sebastian joyfully sang along with his mother, " _But you should, you should not doubt me! You will remember my name!_ "

"Do you feel better?" Ember asked, Sebastian smiled and nod his head at her, "Whenever you feel angry… you just have to sing this song, alright?"

"Alright" Sebastian said as his smile grew bigger

 _Present_

"Do you?" Ember asked, Sebastian looked down at his mother and nod his head at her, " _It was, it was September_ … _winds blow, the dead leaves fall….._ come on I know you know this song"

"Yeah I know this song…. Thanks mom" Sebastian said with a smile, "How could I forget"

"Hard not too! Your mother sings this song all the time" Danny teased as he nudges her

"Oh shut up!" Ember growled as she elbowed him in the chest, "You liked it after we-!"

"That's….. just gross mom…." Sebastian quickly covered his ears and left before his mother could gross him out even more.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Influence, broken past

 **End**

* * *

I've read all of your awesome reviews and suggestions and I greatly appreciate them! You all want to see Paulina, Dash, and Sam make their come back... so...

SPOILER ALERT!

They're be coming back in the next chapter! Yay!

 **Wishyouwereme:** You totally got me! LOL!

 **Lady Sapphire:** You can review has much as you want too! I love reading your reviews so I can make the story better for all of my awesome readers!


	10. Influence, broken heart

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Influence, broken heart**

"Mom... What's going on? Why didn't you tell me that you know Danny Phantom?" Leah asked her mother.

"Hm..." Sam looked down and sigh, she knew she couldn't hide this and there was no point on lying.

"Don't lie!" Leah said with her arms crossed.

"Danny and I were friends along with Tucker" Sam began

"The Vice President of the United States?" Leah asked in more shock, "why don't you tell me all of these?"

"We... I had a falling out with both of them... Danny and I used to date but I ended things... So he moved on with Ember. Tucker had enough of my attitude and there was a great political opportunity in Washington... So he took it and left Amity Park" Sam said remembering the two days she lost her friends because of her.

"Why didn't you tell me then...? I don't understand why you told me some of the story..." Leah asked while she glared at her mother, starting to get annoyed with her mother's lies.

"My relationship with Danny is very complicated… I did things that I'm not too proud of… we'll talk about this later, alright?" Sam asked with a smile on her face. Leah glared at her mother and simply looked away from her, she walked crossed her arms and left.

 _Ghost Zone_

"I'm going Ember" Danny said while he looked at himself in the mirror, "See you later"

"I still don't like this idea" Ember said while she watch Danny get ready

"Don't worry nothing will happen" Danny said with a reassuring smile, "I can fend off women"

"Is that so? Are you going to stick with that story? What about that supermodel from last week?" Ember asked with a cocky look on her face and arms crossed, "It seems you didn't mind having her all over you"

"Uh..." Danny blushes slightly, he quickly looked away "That's... Ember you know I love you... Right?"

"Dumbass!" Ember shouted as she kick him in the leg

"Dad... Just stop talking your making it worst" Sebastian casually said while he walked to the kitchen and got himself some water, "Mom is going to kill you"

"Right... I have to go" Danny said with a nervous smile, "Bye"

"You better not-!" Danny quickly kissed her on the lips while he held her close, Ember tried to keep angry but she simply melted when he had kissed her.

"Gross..." Sebastian mumbled while he walked pass his parents and up in his room.

"Hearts!" Danny shouted while he walked out of the door.

"Idiot!" Ember shouted before closing the door.

 _Human world_

Danny flew to the coffee shop and met up with Sam, who was already waiting for him. Danny smiled and transformed into his human half which was a rare occasion, he would always stay in his ghost half and yet his going back to his human half for Sam.

"Hey…. " Sam mumbled with a smile

"Hey" Danny and Sam both sat down at the coffee shop and waited for their coffee to arrive, "So…. How's is everyone?"

"You mean our old classmates?" Sam asked

"Yeah…. I didn't really kept up to date with them" Danny said with a soft chuckle, frantically he could care less about his old bullies but he was still curious.

"Hm… well I think Dash got a girl pregnant right after high school…. Paulina and Star both got married to some rich guys. They had their daughters and they failed two grades but their daddies paid the school broad, so that why they're in the ninth grade" Sam said while the waitress place the coffee down, Sam took her cup and took a sip while she admired Danny.

"And what about you?" Danny asked as he moved his cup around, "Leah's father?"

"He's a jackass! He was in and out of my life, and wasn't so happy when I told him about Leah" Sam explained with a bitter tone of voice, "He completely left when Leah was around five… Leah stayed with her father for a bit before she returned to the states"

"Where did she go?" Danny asked

"He went to Europe…. Leah had enough and came back to the states" Sam explained while she stared into Danny's blue eyes.

"So she…. Twelve?" Danny asked, Sam nodded her head with a smile "So how is she in ninth grade?"

"In Europe you start school sooner than here, so when she returned to the states she was moved up a grade" Sam said as she gently moved her hand closer, "So that's why our children are in the same grade"

"Hm…. Europe must be nice" Danny said with a smile

"So I have a question… if you don't mind?" Sam asked as she nervously moved her hands together

"Sure go ahead" Danny replied

"How long is Ember?" Sam asked. Danny eyes widen in shock, he tried to keep calm while his mind went all over the place.

"Hm…" Danny nervously looked around, he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to reveal the truth if she didn't know.

"You can see she slightly bigger around the stomach area" Sam explained with a smile, knowing that Danny probably had this question on his mind. "If you look at a certain angle you can clearly see it…. I noticed it from yesterday" Sam said

"Oh… almost three months" Danny explained

"Congratulations" Sam smiled. Sam looked away as she felt something in her heart, she wasn't sure what it was but it hurt.

"Yo! Danny!" Danny looked up and saw Dash?

"Dash?" Danny asked while he watched his slightly overweight guy running towards him, Danny couldn't believe his eyes. This new Dash had some of his hair and wore a white T-shirt with jeans, "Dash?"

"Dude! What's up!" Dash shouted

"Dash? Wow….. what happened to you?" Danny asked in utter shock, he smiled deep down knowing Dash got what he deserved for being a jerk.

"Hm….. the girl left me…. Working in construction" Dash said while he scratches his stomach with his hairy hand, "Dash Jr stay with his mother"

"Oh…" Danny mumbled trying to hold back his laughter, "That's hm…. Terrible?"

"Whatever! Are you still with Ember McLain?" Dash asked

"Hm… Yeah" Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah…. We're still together"

"Nice" Dash smirk while he nodded his head at him, "Banging that ass…."

"Dash! You better shut up before I rip your head off!" Danny growled as he sat up from his chair with his eyes growling, "Got it!"

"Whoa! Dude relax!" Dash shouted with his hands up and slowly backing away, "Just chill"

"Get lost" Danny said with a stern look

 _Ghost Zone_

"I don't like this…." Ember mumbled while she walked back and forth in the room, "That stupid little bit-!"

"Mom…." Sebastian mumbled while he walked downstairs, "You're going to burn the house down"

"What?" Ember looked up at her hair and notice her fire hair was inches away from the ceiling, Ember quickly calm down her hair and returned it to its normal length, "Sorry…. I'm just stressed over this…. Meeting….."

"Nothing going to happen, mom" Sebastian said with a yawn

"Come with me!" Ember shouted as she suddenly grab onto Sebastian's arm and drag him out of the house.

 _Human World_

Ember and Sebastian quickly landed near the coffee shop and quickly hid behind a bush, Ember eye twitch while she watch her fiancée talking to his old ex.

"That little bit-!"

"Mom? What are we doing here?" Sebastian asked while the two crouch down and hid behind the bush, "mom?"

"Sh! I just want to make sure... There isn't anything I don't like" Ember whispered while she glared at Sam and her fiancée.

"Uh... Mom can I ask something?" Sebastian asked while noticing his mother's hair flaming.

"Uh... Sure" Ember mumbled hardly focusing on the conversation, "go ahead"

"When are you two getting married? Dad proposed like what... Almost three months ago" Sebastian said, Ember looked away from the scene and looked at him.

"We didn't have time to plan..." Ember said

"You guys didn't tell anyone... Not the family or the world" Sebastian said

"The world doesn't need to know" Ember said with a sigh, "I want something small... Just your father and I"

"That's great…. Hm… can I go?" Sebastian asked while he watch his mother return her attention back to the coffee scene.

"Fine" Ember mumbled. Sebastian stood up before his mother pulled his arm down, "They'll see you!"

"Right…." Sebastian went invisible and stood up, "Mom? Why don't you go invisible too? Dad's ghost signs won't go off because its you"

Ember eyes widen in shock, she had not thought about that fact, Ember cleared her voice and went invisible. "Sebastian…. Go on already" Ember said with a blush of embarrassment while she stood up. Sebastian hunched his shoulders and flew off, Ember continued to watch to her joy.

"So why did you become a physiatrist? I thought you would choose something which involved the environment?" Danny asked while he drank his second cup.

"Hm…. I wanted too but things didn't work out" Sam explained

"Hm….. well I'm pretty sure that-!" Danny suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, Danny looked back and saw it was Paulina. Paulina was exactly the same has before, she was slightly older with more makeup and most likely a fake nose.

"Danny!" Paulina shouted as she kissed his cheek

" _That bitch!_ " Ember held her fist in rage while she watched the scene, she tried to calm down but couldn't stop herself from watching.

"Paulina…. Long time no see…" Danny said while he moved her arms away from his neck, unknowingly sparing Paulina's life from Ember's rage.

"Hey baby! I missed you!" Paulina shouted while she fixed her tight dress, "What have you been up too?"

"Hm…. Family…. Ghost…. You?" Danny asked

"I got married to a doctor and had Tiffany!" Paulina said while she fixed her breast, trying to seduce Danny, "But he\'s nothing compared to you!"

"Which doctor?" Danny asked

"Doctor Conner…." Paulina said while she admired Danny's body, "Or something…."

"The head doctor of Amity Park's hospital?" Danny asked with his arms crossed, "That doctor Conner? I would have never guessed he would be married to you?"

"Yeah…. Well he is…." Paulina said as she walked closed to Danny and gently rub his chest, "So…. Are you single?"

"TAKING!" Ember shouted as she grab Paulina by the hair and basically threw her off of the table, "GOT IT!"

"Ember?" Danny quickly stood up and looked back at Paulina, who surprisingly passed out, "What are you doing here?"

"Are they still after you?!" Ember shouted while she had her arms crossed and her hair flaming, "You're mine!"

"Ember….. did you kill her?" Danny asked while Ember pulled his chair closer, "Or is she passed out?"

"Dead, alive, I don't care! I'm so tired of having these women all over you!" Ember shouted

"I'm going to go…." Sam mumbled as she slowly got up and quickly left, escaping Ember's wrath and most likely her death.

"Ember calm down" Danny took her hand and held it near his chest, "Please…. I'll never leave you because this heart only beats for you"

"That Goth Chick? And whatever her name is!" Ember shouted while she pointed at Paulina, "Seriously? I'm tired of those two!"

"Ember" Danny took Ember in his arms and hug her, "You're the only woman for me….."

"I know…. I'm just going crazy I guess" Ember said while she wrap her arms around his chest, "Hormones"

"You're not crazy, Ember" Danny said while he kissed her on the lips, "You're just being you…. Which makes me love you even more"

"Dipstick….. you're such an idiot" Ember said as she leaned her head against his chest an listened to his heart, "I just…. Don't want to lose you…."

"I'm not going anywhere….. I already told you this" Danny said with a smile

 _Amity Park's park_

Sebastian yawned and lay down on the grass, he smiled while he felt the wind blow in his hair. Sebastian wondered what his mother was doing, he assumed she probably rip the head off of those girls by now.

"Mom's crazy…" Sebastian mumbled while he lay on the grass, staring at the blue sky and clouds.

"Hello Sebastian….." Dan said with a smile on his face, "We should talk…."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Dan Phantom

 **End**


	11. Dan Phantom

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Dan Phantom**

 _Clockwork's realm_

"It's today isn't it?" The observant asked while they entered Clockwork's home, "The death of Danny Phantom"

"And the beginning of the end" the second observant added while he observed the orb, "The world will end today"

"Are you going to do something, Clockwork?" the third observant demanded

"I'm going to do something! You observant aren't observing…. You're not going your jobs" Clockwork said while he turned to his baby self, "Just watch and stop interring with mine"

"Dam you Clockwork!" the first observants shouted

 _Human world_

"You!" Sebastian quickly stood up and fired ghost rays at him, Dan casually dodge the attack, he immediately disappeared and held Sebastian down. "LET GO!" Sebastian shouted with his hair flaming in rage, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Shut up, boy!" Dan shouted while he covered his mouth while placing more pressure on his back, "And listen"

" _listen?_ " Sebastian tried to struggle and free himself but he had a full grown man on his back, " _I can't listen to his lies!_ "

"I've noticed your powers and they're quite interesting" Dan said while he looked down at Sebastian, "Have you considered on joining me?"

" _Get away from me!_ " Sebastian muffled from under Dan's hand.

"Oh yes! How could I forget….. you can't really talk like this" Dan said while he removed his hand from Sebastian mouth.

"No way in hell!" Sebastian shouted with his hair flaming higher, "Get away from me!"

"You don't listen do you? Just like your father or me? Hm…. Complicated situation?" Dan thought about it for a moment before he looked back down at him, "Technically you're my son"

"What?!" Sebastian shouted

"Your father is me! I'm him so you're my son as much as you're are his!" Dan said while he started to laugh, "Do you want to know something…."

"What?" Sebastian shouted with his eyes turning red, "And I'm not your son!"

"I dated Ember for an awhile…. That was before I destroyed her vocals" Dan whispered into Sebastian's ear, Sebastian eyes widen, he wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or creeped out.

"Why did you even destroyed her vocals?" Sebastian asked

"She annoyed me to much….. especially her dam voice" Dan said as he pushed Sebastian's face into the ground, "So my dear son! Join your father's side"

"No fucking way!" Sebastian muffled through the grass

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….. such language" Dan said while he shook his head at him, "Listen here and listen carefully! You'll never be the hero your daddy is! You are destined for evil just like me!"

"That's not true!" Sebastian shouted while he continued to struggle himself free, "There no way I'll go dark!"

"You just need the right motivation" Dan said

"What kind of motivation are you talking about? Whatever you throw at me I won't fall for it!" Sebastian shouted while his eyes glowed.

"Haven't you noticed anything?" Dan asked

"Noticed what?" Sebastian shouted with his hair going crazy

"When your hair flames up and your eyes goes red….I guess we can call it…. Your dark side…. That little side of yours looks exactly like me!" Dan said as he stood up with his arms stretched out, "You are me!"

"I'll never be like you!" Sebastian shouted as he quickly stood up with plasma balls in his hands, "There…. I…"

" _His right…. I do look like him…._ " Sebastian lowered his hands and simply stared at his father's dark self, he could see the similar in between them. They both had the flaming hair, red eyes, and cruel hearts, " _I can't fall for his tricks….._ "

"The right motivation…." Dan smiled and went invisible, "You will join me! Its just a matter of time and trust me! You'll be joining me sooner than you think"

 _Ghost Zone_

"Ember?" Danny looked around the house, he walked in the living room and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Ember asked while she tune her guitar

"I think we forget something" Danny said

"And what could that be?" Ember asked

"Don't we have a son?" Danny said. Ember eyes widen in shock, she slowly lowered her guitar and stood up.

"Uh….. I have to go somewhere….." Ember said as she slowly went towards the door. Danny chuckled slightly while he watched her, Ember had completely forgotten about Sebastian.

"Where are you going, dear?" Danny asked with a chuckle escaping his mouth

"Nowhere…. I'm just going out that's all…." Ember said while she opened the door

"You forgot our son in the human world?" Danny asked while he sat up and walked towards her

"Shut up! No I didn't! Just lost track of time!" Ember shouted as she stomps on his foot and quickly left.

"Ow!" Danny shook his foot slightly while he watched Ember fly off, "Wait! I'll come with you!"

 _Human world_

"Sebastian!" Ember shouted while she flew around Amity, "Where did that boy go?"

"You lost our son?" Danny asked while he followed her

"Shut up! I didn't lose him! He flew off and I'm sure where he went" Ember said growled

"He'll probably go home….. why can't we wait for him there?" Danny asked

"Dipstick! Zip it!" Ember growled as she landed on a roof top, "I'm just worried…. With those two out there"

"We'll find him don't worry so much" Ember said while he casually waved his hand at her, "He's somewhere"

"Dipstick your such-!" a ghost ray suddenly shot passed Ember and struck Danny in the chest, Danny flew across the building roof and broke through a brick wall. "DANNY!" Ember shouted. Ember quickly looked back and saw Dan, Dan started to laugh before he started to fire his attacks at her.

"Ember" Dan smiled

"Get away from us!" Ember shouted as she fired her guitar, Dan causally place a shield up before he fired back at her.

"Do you want to know something….. we dated in an alternative timeline but that was before I destroyed your vocals" Dan said with a smirk, Ember looked back at the direction that Danny had flown, she wanted to go to his side and make sure he was okay.

"Ember…." Danny quickly went intangible and went through the floor, "Hold on!"

"What do you want with me?!" Ember shouted while she fired her guitar only to have her attack blocked.

"You honestly think I want you? I'm not after you!" Dan shouted while he suddenly grab Ember's guitar, "I'm after my old self and that boy of yours!"

"Don't touch them!" Ember shouted while she struggled to free her guitar, Dan smirk and simply let go of her guitar, Ember stumbled and fell backwards.

"You've gotten weaker" Dan said as he slowly walked towards her, "Pathetic"

"DAN!" Dan was suddenly struck by a ghost wail, he flew off of the roof top but got himself and hovered in the air. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Danny shouted while he stood in front of Ember.

"You're weak! This family thing has made you weak!" Dan shouted

"How did Vlad even get the thermos!" Danny shouted

"I'm not quite sure…. You can ask him in death" Dan said

"Ember…. Get out of here now!" Danny whispered while continuing to watch his dark self, "Go to Fenton's Works…. It's the only place where you'll be safe"

"I'm not going to leave you…." Ember whispered back as she stood up from the ground and looked at him, Ember looked at Dan and knew she wouldn't be able to fight him, not in her state where her powers are weakened.

"I'm not asking you too…. I'm ordering you to leave right now!" Danny said as he took flight, "he wants me…. I'll keep him busy and you leave and find Sebastian!"

"Danny…." Ember anxiously looked at Danny, "Alright"

"Planning to escape?" Dan asked while his hands glowed, Danny held his fist and fired his ghostly wail, giving Ember enough time to escape. "Don't you dare!" Dan shouted as he quickly dodges Danny's ghostly wail, Dan flew to the side and fired his ghostly spikes at Ember.

" _Ember!_ " Danny stop his attack and rushed towards Ember, he quickly flew towards Ember, he couldn't allow her to get hurt, he just couldn't.

"Dad! Mom!" Sebastian quickly flew towards the building, he quickly landed and stumbled to the ground, "Dad…."

"Danny….." Ember looked gently touched his chest, she looked back and saw spikes sticking out of his back.

"Ar….. are you alright?" Danny asked while he cough up some blood, "I'm glad you are…."

"Danny…." Tears flow down her cheeks, she quickly caught Danny in her arms and gently place him down, "I'm….. I'm so sorry….thi…. this is all my fault….."

"Go…." Danny whispered before he went unconscious. Ember burst into tears, she desperately tried to wake up Danny but with no success, Ember gently touched his cheek while her visions was blinding by her tears.

"Is that it?" Ember quickly looked up, she quickly back up in fear while Dan walked towards her. "I thought he was a hero? A powerful and invincible hero and yet he brought down by a simple attack?"

"Y…yo….you bastard! You killed him!" Ember shouted as she tried to fire her ghost ray, Dan raised his hand and simply block the attack.

"I thought it would be more of a challenge" Dan said while he rub his thumb and index finger together, "This family things has made him weaker"

"S…. why?" Ember asked

"Why? Hm….. Danny would have been more of a challenge if he wasn't so busy on protecting you!" Dan coldly said, clearly putting has much guilt on Ember's conscious as he could. "I'm not done with you yet!" Dan stuck out his hand with a whirlwind of fire suddenly appearing, the fire disappeared with Sebastian suddenly appeared.

"What?" Sebastian looked around the roof top, his eyes quickly noticed his father on the ground. "Dad!" Sebastian shouted while he quickly ran towards his father side, "Dad…."

"Look what you did, Ember" Dan said as he walked closer to Sebastian, "Betrayed and brought down"

"What are you talking about?!" Sebastian shouted with his hands in a fist and his eyes blood red, "DAN!"

" _This is too easy_ " Dan smiled and went down on one knee, "Your so call mother….. betrayed your dear daddy…."

"Don't listen to him!" Ember shouted with tears overflowing, "Sebastian!"

"I…. wh…." Sebastian quickly covered his ears with his hands and heard whispers in his head, "STOP!"

"Your father was brought down…. By her….." Dan continued to whisperer

"AGH!" Sebastian shouted in pain as the whispers grew even louder, he closed his eyes and felt something dark on his heart.

"You should get revenge…." Dan said with a smile. Sebastian hair flamed up, he opened his eyes and looked down at his mother, "Go!"

"You…. You killed him!" Sebastian said as he raised his hand, "You killed him"

"Sebastian….. please don't! You have to listen to me…. Dan is that one who…." Sebastian slap Ember a crossed her face, sending her flying across the roof. Ember held her cheek and stared back at his son, she cried and stared at him in pure fear… her dream had come true.

 _"Time in!"_

Clockwork existed his portal and casually watched the scene, he took a time medallion and place it around Sebastian neck. Sebastian quickly tried to attack Clockwork, Clockwork calmly froze Sebastian and raised his hand.

"Sebastian! Listen to me" Clockwork said in his calm voice, staring directly in Sebastian's red eyes, "Your mother has nothing to do with your father"

"What are you talking about?!" Sebastian demanded through his froze state, "Release me so I can kill her!"

"Watch" Clockwork lifted his staff with a miniature orb appearing above, the orb showed what truly happened during the battle. Sebastian eyes widen or in spirit since his body was still frozen, "You see…. Your mother had nothing to do with this! Dan Phantom is the one who struck him down, he influences you and corrupted you"

"U…. I… what have I done…" Sebastian mumbled. Clockwork nod his head and unfrozen Sebastian, Sebastian hair and eyes returned to normal and simply fell on his knees in shock.

"Do you want to fix this?" Clockwork asked while he turned to his older self, "You can fix this and prevent your father's death"

"I…" Sebastian turned around and looked back at his father soaked in his own blood, he slowly turned his head and stared at his mother, and the look of pure fear on his face. "I want to fix this…." Sebastian said

"I'll send you back in time! Right before your father was struck down" Clockwork said while he made a few adjustments on his staff, "You can save him, Sebastian. You can save the lives of many, your father, your mother, and your unborn sister…."

"Sister…." Sebastian looked back at his mother and stared at his mother's stomach, "A sister?"

"Yes a sister" Clockwork said with a smile, "She will adore you very much and she'll need your protection….. can you protect her?"

"I…. I will…. I will protect her no matter what….." Sebastian said with a smile. Clockwork smiled and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "W…. will they remember this?"

"No" Clockwork replied

"A sister…." Sebastian couldn't believe his ears, he was going to have a sister and he was happy, he wanted to protect her even though she wasn't born.

"Are you ready?" Clockwork asked

"I am….. I'll save them…." Sebastian said

" _Time out!_ "

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The beginning of the end

 **End**


	12. The beginning of the end

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The beginning of the end**

 _I've been busy lately so the chapters might be slow, I'll try and update like I usually do but I might not have the time to write until the end of May._

Sebastian suddenly found himself on the roof top, he quickly saw his father using his ghostly wail and his mother making her escape.

 _"Dan going to fire his attack..._ " Sebastian quickly formed a clone and went invisible, Sebastian flew behind Dan.

"Idiot!" Dan shouted grabbing Sebastian's neck, forcing him to turn visible "You honestly thought you could sneak behind me?!"

"Sebastian! Hold on!" Danny shouted as he quickly shot into the sky, flying at his speeds towards Dan.

"Ghost sense! You should have known better" Dan quickly turned around and slap Danny in the face, Danny flew in the other direction and broke through another stone wall.

"Danny!" Ember quickly went towards the wall, she entered the building in order to check on how he was. Sebastian smiled when he saw his mother go after his father, he knew this way neither of the two would get hurt or killed.

"You're the idiot!" Sebastian shouted before disappearing in Dan's hand.

"A clone... Impressive especially at your age" Dan said while he slowly scanned the area, trying to find the original.

"You should have left my family alone!" Sebastian should as he suddenly appeared in front of Dan and quickly struck him in the face. Sebastian hair lit up into raging flames, he formed plasma ball and quickly fired them.

"You can't beat me! I'm too strong!" Dan shouted while he placed a barrier, "DIE!"

"BASTARD!" Sebastian place his two hands together and focused all of his powers into the centre of his palms, Sebastian slowly parted his hands with a small white ball appearing.

" _What is this...?"_ Dan opened his hand and formed a plasma ball, " _whatever it is! I won't lose!_ "

"Be gone…." Sebastian fired his strange orb, Dan quickly fired his plasma ball, the two circles hit each other head on. Both orb pushed each other back and forth, trying to take the upper hand and destroy the other. Sebastian's strange orb suddenly grew larger and destroyed Dan's plasma attack.

"What….." Dan closed his eyes, blinded by the white and bright light the orb was glowing, "Thi….. th…. this impossible!"

"Delete…" Sebastian mumbled while he watched his attack strike Dan in the chest, Dan shouted in horrible pain. The orb suddenly expended before disappearing into the air, Sebastian flew a bit closer with his eyes blood red, "Dammit! He got away…."

"Sebastian!" Ember shouted as she quickly flew towards Sebastian with Danny's around her neck, giving him some support, "Are you alright?"

"Yes! But what about you guys?" Sebastian asked with his hair and eyes returning to normal, "Are you guys alright? What about dad?"

"I'll live" Danny said with a smile. Sebastian sigh in relief, he quickly hug his parents and brought them closer. Sebastian had never realized how important his parents were in his life, he thought back at the numerous times he could have gotten dark, the many times his parents were there for him, and the thousands of times his parents showed love for him.

"Sebastian" Ember smiled and kissed his cheek

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" Danny asked. Sebastian chuckled and parted from them, he smiled before all three were surrounded in fire, all three were suddenly at home.

"Sebastian…. How did you? You haven't mastered this yet?" Danny asked in disbelief

"I'm not sure how…. But I just felt so much power…. I was able to do clones, teleportation, and some weird power" Sebastian explained to his parents.

"I saw the light" Ember said as she place Danny on the crouch, "It was amazing…. How did you…?"

"I'm not sure….. I wanted to make a plasma ball but for some reason….. I'm not too sure how to explain it…." Sebastian said while he lifted his hands and stared at them, "It was…. Concentrated power or something"

"Hm…. You've out powered your old man" Danny said with a big smile on his face, "And your ol….. young mother"

"Good save" Ember whispered while glaring at him

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

Dan collapsed onto the ghostly ground and held in chest in pain, a large and deep hole on his chest. A strange green liquid oozed out of his chest, "Th…. He…. He got me…"

"What do we have here?" Vlad asked as he casually walked towards the down ghost, "My, my, look at that"

"T….. h….. he got….. some strange power….." Dan managed to mumbled while he held his chest, "He….. he… can.."

"I don't need you anymore!" Vlad took out the thermos and pointed at Dan, "Goodbye"

"You…. Son.. of a. bit-!" the white and ice blue ray shot out of the thermos and sucked Dan back into his imprisonment, Vlad started to laugh while he closed the thermos.

"Didn't workout?" Vlad turned around and smiled at the ghost, "Too bad"

"Take this back!" Vlad threw the thermos back, "He's useless"

"hm….. just be careful" the ghost said while safely putting the thermos away, "Or you'll hurt"

"This coming from you? The ghost who's willing to destroy the future in order to become an observant" Vlad said while he smiled at the one eye ghost.

"Those three have been observants for far too long!" the ghost shouted

"Hm…. Do whatever you want" Vlad said

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Clockwork!" the observants shouted in rage while they stormed into his home, "You interfered!"

"I stopped the future you didn't want" Clockwork calmly said while he turned and faced them, "I did what you told me to do"

"Danny Phantom was supposed to die today! And yet he still lives!" the first observant shouted

"And Ember won't miss guide Sebastian to the dark path, he will stay in the light and protect the people he cares about" Clockwork said while he changed into his baby self, "Correct me if I'm wrong…. But I stop the dark future you three wanted to avoid"

"You told Sebastian about the future!" the second observant shouted

"Aria Phantom" Clockwork replied while he went to his orb, "The second born child"

"Why did you tell him!" the third observant demanded

"He needed a reason to stay in the light! So that's what I gave him, a reason to stay in the light and away from the dark" Clockwork replied

"You're doing whatever you want, Clockwork!" The observant said

"I'm doing my job! Now I believe its time for you three to leave!" Clockwork said while he pointed at the door with his staff, "Now!"

"You're a fool, Clockwork!" the observants shouted before they left Clockwork's realm. Clockwork sigh and turned into his adult self, he looked at his orb and the near future to be.

"These two are quite interesting are they?" Clockwork asked at the ghost who appeared from behind, the mysterious ghost looked at the orb and nod its head. "It seems I don't need your help" Clockwork said while he moved his hand across the orb, making the future change slightly, "Thank you"

"Anytime"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember's baby shower

 **End**


	13. Baby shower

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Baby shower**

 _A few days later_

Ember impatiently sat at the Fenton's dining room table, she tap her fingers into the wood and was practically making dents into the wood itself. Ember's loving fiancé has left her there while he got a surprise ready, but she didn't think it would take this long.

"Mom...?" Sebastian phrased through the floor and stared at her, he quickly noticed the table, "Did the table do something to annoy you?"

"No! But your father won't have a head if he keeps me waiting..." Embers growled, Sebastian nervously smiled and decided not to say anything. Ember's hormones had made her... More aggressive lately and Sebastian thought his mother was even more scarier than usually.

"Uh... Yeah... Dad terrible..." Sebastian nervously agreed with his mother.

"That's not true!" Danny said while he phrased through the wall, "sorry... I kind of Hm... Missed place it..."

"So what is this surprise?" Ember asked while she sat up with the dents left behind, "was it worth the wait at least?"

"Here" Danny gave Ember a small bag with a guitar on the side, Ember looked at Danny and smiled slightly as she took out a small box.

"Wh... Is this...?" Ember asked in utter shock, "what..."

"My as well make it official" Danny smiled as he took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring with a small diamond shaped guitar in centre of the ring.

"I..." Ember couldn't believe her eyes, she had never seen such a beautiful ring in her entire life and after life, and the ring was hers.

"I thought... This ring was prefect for you" Danny said while he gently took her left and place the ring on her finger, "and it's a prefect fit"

"I... I can't believe it... Is this really happening?" Ember asked while she admired the ring on her finger, showing the world that she was Danny's.

"Yes it is..." Danny smiled as he kissed her on the lips. Sebastian smiled at this tender, knowing how close they were of never having this moment. Sebastian looked away and looked at his hand, he clinched his hand in a fist with guilt on his mind, he had almost killed his own mother... And he was enjoying every moment.

"Don't children come AFTER the wedding?" Ember teased with her finger gently touching the ring, she moved he index along the guitar form.

"We're doing things a bit... Backwards" Danny replied while he placed his hands around her, "but I don't see any objections from you"

"Nope!" Ember leaned her head against his chest and simply listened to his beating heart, "I love you..."

"Mom... You're being gross again" Sebastian while he looked away from his parents.

"Oh stop" Ember waved her hand at him

"Also... My mother wants to do a baby shower" Danny said

"A baby shower?" Ember questioned as she broke away from his arms, "why? We didn't have one for Sebastian"

"I think that's the reason why she wants one" Danny said with a chuckle, "she's crazy"

"When is this baby shower?" Ember asked

"To... Day" Danny nervously said with a nervous smile, "at... 2..."

"Wonderful!" Ember shouted as she pushed Danny back, "I didn't want to spend my day like this!"

"It should be fun! Apparently baby showers are fun" Danny said

"Maybe for stupid and girly girls, who can't think for themselves and needs a man to do everything for them!" Ember coldly said, Danny simply stared at her, he back away slightly.

"It's for mom... You know to make her happy" Danny said

"Uh... Fine! Who's going to be there?!" Ember demanded with her arms crossed.

"Your lovely son" Danny said as he drag Sebastian closer, "Me of course, Mom, dad, my sister, and you of course"

"Okay... I can handle that" Ember sigh in relief, the last thing she wanted was for the media to find out about her pregnancy and baby shower, she knew there was no point on hiding the engagement since her ring was huge and was hard to miss.

"Great!" Danny said. Danny walked to the fridge when his eye caught the dents Ember had made to the table, "what happened to the table?"

"Just don't ask, dad" Sebastian said to his father, "just don't ask"

"Right…." Danny smiled while he looked back at Ember.

"Dad? Would it be alright if I could…. Invite someone out of the family?" Sebastian asked

"It depends who" Ember said while she leaned against Danny, "Who do you want to invite?"

"Leah?" Sebastian asked, hoping his parents or mother will agree to let her come. "Please? I'll make sure she doesn't tell the public" Sebastian said.

"Hm…" Ember looked up at Danny, "Well…."

"I don't see why not" Danny said while he smiled at Ember, "The public will know at some point"

"Yes I know! But I wanted to spend this day with just family" Ember said

"You don't have too….." Sebastian mumbled

"Alright! You can invite her" Ember said as she finally gave in

 _2 o'clock_

"Here Ember I got you something!" Jazz shouted while she pushed a gift into her hands, "Open it!"

"Hm…. alright" Ember rip the wrapping off and opened the box, she looked inside and saw a small stuff bear. Ember pulled the bear out and notice it had her signature makeup, "This is great!" Ember said with a chuckle.

"I knew you would like!" Jazz proudly shouted while she place her arms on her hip, "So how's the pregnancy going?"

"Hm….. just fine actually…. surprising" Ember said while she subconsciously place her hand on her stomach, "Its not has bad when I had Sebastian"

"Studies shows that some women experience pregnancy differently with boys and girls! So since you're having different symptoms than you had with Sebastian, I believe there are good chance it's a girl!" Jazz blurted out letting her inner Harvard out and started to talk and talk, Ember simply stared at her in utter confusion.

"Aunt Jazz! How are you?!" Sebastian shouted

"I'll leave you two alone" Ember simply walked away and went to find Danny. Ember quickly found Danny, she walked towards him and wrap her arm around his side.

"I've been good! What about you? Are you ready to be a big brother?" Jazz asked

"Excited! I'm looking forward to my sister" Sebastian said with a big smile on his face, "I can't wait!"

"Sister? You already know the gender?" Jazz asked a bit surprised, "Did your parents go to the human world to find out?"

"Clockwork" Sebastian simply replied

"Of course" Jazz place her hand on her head and shook her head, "That ghost knows everything"

"Sebastian!" Sebastian looked back and smiled, he excused himself and went to greet Leah. "Leah! I'm glad you could make it on such short time!" Sebastian joyfully said

"Are you sure this is alright? A baby shower is usually a family thing" Leah said as she felt so out of place, being surrounded by Sebastian's family.

"Its alright" Sebastian smiled

"Alright….. Hm….. can I meet your mother? I've never met her before?" Leah asked with a blush on her cheeks, "I've sort of met your dad….."

"Yeah! Go ahead" Sebastian took Leah's hand, who immediately blushed while she looked at him. Sebastian quickly found his parents speaking with his grandparents, "Dad! Mom!"

"Sebastian!" Jack shouted as he suddenly took Sebastian in his arms, lifted him in the air and crushing him in a bear hug, "How are you?!"

"J…. ju…. Just good…." Sebastian mumbled while being crushed

"You should visit us more often" Jack said while he place Sebastian down, "We can go fishing!"

"Sure I would love too! But my friend Leah here….. wanted to meet you guys" Sebastian said. Sebastian place his hand on Leah's back and pushed her forward, Leah nervously smiled, she had never met Ember McLain before. "Leah! Ember McLain and Danny Phantom!" Sebastian said.

"Its nice to meet you" Ember smiled as she shook Leah's hand. Leah simply stared in disbelief, she couldn't believe she was meeting Ember McLain!

"I just love the song _Destiny!_ " Leah shouted in excitement

"Well thank you!" Ember said while she moved her hand back, "Its not my best song"

"Didn't you write that for me?" Danny asked

"Yup! Not my best songs" Ember teased while she looked back at him.

"Hey….." Danny sadly said, completely falling into Ember's joke like an idiot.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Dipstick" Ember teased as she tap his chest, "You fall for tricks so easily"

"Oh" Danny chuckled slightly "I knew that"

"Sure you did…." Ember rolled her eyes and looked back at Leah, "Destiny is my favorite song as well! That song is quite special to me…"

"It is?" Leah asked

"I wrote that song for someone I love….. my true love" Ember explained as she gave Danny a quick glance, " _I never knew we would be together, you've stolen my heart…_ _it was destiny! Destiny to have you in my life_ "

"I love that song! More than your others ones…" Leah shouted not wanting to offended the singer in her own home, "Its just…. "

"Its alright" Ember chuckled as she gently held Danny's hand, "I'm pretty sure you know who that song was for"

"Its my favourite too" Danny said before he kissed her on the cheek, "And Remember of course"

"Suck up!" Ember teased as she pushed his face back with her hand, "Babypop"

"Anyways…. We're going to go" Sebastian said. Leah and Sebastian decided to sit outside, they two sat down on the front step and simply talked.

"I thought Destiny was a love song" Leah said while she moved her knee slightly, "But I was never certain"

"Yeah! It wasn't that obvious" Sebastian chuckled while he leaned back on his hands and stared at the sky, "My mother made sure it wasn't too obvious, she wrote one love song about my dad and people thought she was having an affair!" Sebastian laugh a bit, "Man! My mother spent two weeks clearing that up! My father simply laugh and laugh! So that's why Destiny isn't that obvious"

"Really?" Leah asked with a chuckle, "But aren't your parents a power couple?"

"They are…. Which is why its weird that people truly believed, that Ember McLain cheated on Danny Phantom! Hm…. The media will make up anything even on the simplest things….. its just the life we have" Sebastian said while he watched a few birds fly over his head, "The life my father and mother decided to have, and the life I was born into"

"Its hard isn't it? Living in the spotlight, being followed by everyone….. not having true friends?" Leah said as she place her hands next to her, "Not having a private life"

"Its hard….. its annoying…. But its something I must live with" Sebastian said while he moved his leg slightly, "But in a strange way….. I wouldn't have my life any other way"

"But why?" Leah asked

"Because Danny Phantom is my father…. And Em…." Sebastian sigh and looked away, he suddenly felt a heavy weight over his shoulders. His mind suddenly returned to his fight….. his fight against his own mother, his father dead on the ground, the dark path he started to take but was pulled back into the light.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked as she worriedly touched his hand, "Sebastian?"

"Hm…. Its nothing" Sebastian pulled his hand back and looked away, feeling something weird at the bottom of his heart.

" _I almost…._ " Sebastian stared at his hand, he was still able to see this strange power still forming in his hand, " _My heart has darkened…._ "

"Sebastian?" Leah sat up and stood in front of him, "What's the matter?"

"Its nothing…." Sebastian mumbled while he place his hand over his right side of his face, "Its nothing…"

"Sebastian I….." Leah eyes widen slightly, she could see that Sebastian's right eye was blood red, the eyes of evil her mother had told her once she had come clean about her past.

" _Is Sebastian…._ " Leah back away slightly and place a fake smile on her face. Sebastian closed his eyes and opened them, his eyes returning to its normal colour.

"Let's head back" Sebastian said with a smile

"Alright" Leah said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A guilty heart

 **End**


	14. Guilty heart

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Guilty heart**

Ember yawned while she sat on the crouch and wrote down some music notes, she was very tired lately since the pregnancy was taking most of her powers and energy.

"Hey" Danny said while he walked in the house and closing the door, "New song?"

"Yeah... How was your thing?" Ember asked while she leaned back in her chair, "or breakfast?"

"Just fine" Danny said as he sat down next to her, Ember sigh and nuzzled against him, "So needy"

"Shut up... Dipstick" Ember mumbled while she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face.

"Hm..." Danny wrap his arms around her and brought her closer, "It's almost over... Just six more months"

"Easy for you to say... You don't have a watermelon inside of you!" Ember said

"You almost broke my hand last time" Danny said as he poke her cheek

"Then I'll make sure break it this time" Ember said back at him

"How loving" Danny said

"So when are we getting married?" Ember asked while she made little circles with her finger on his chest, "Summer? Spring? Winter? Autumn?"

"I'm fine on any dates you want" Danny smiled. Ember looked at Danny, she thought of possible dates until she found the prefect one.

"September..." Ember replied. Danny looked down at her a bit surprised, he knew September was a painful month for her it brought back bad memories.

"Why September?" Danny asked while he felt Ember's hand, "You've never liked September"

"I hate September... But I want to bring this around..." Ember said while she place her other hand on his cheek, "My life ended on September... But I'll be marrying my true love too... I never thought I would ever find love until I met you"

"Alright... September it is" Danny smiled. Ember sat up, she got up and sat down on his lap and kissed him straight on the lips.

"Thank you..." Ember whispered as she parted slightly from his lips.

"Anything for you..." Danny whispered back as he quickly kissed her nose.

"AGH! GROSH!" Ember quickly looked back and saw Sebastian practically throwing up in disgust, "IM BLIND!"

"Oh stop" Ember kissed Danny once more before she got off of his lap, "This is true love, Sebastian"

"I'm going to be sick..." Sebastian said while he covered his mouth. Sebastian ran out of the room and went upstairs, he quickly closed the door and simply leaned against it with a small smile.

" _I almost…._ " Sebastian stared at his hand, he formed a small plasma ball when it suddenly became pure white just like during his battle with Dan. Sebastian quickly moved his hand away, stopping this strange power of his to form completely, " _I…. I can't do this…._ "

Sebastian slide down his door and sat down, he place his hands on his head and tried to fight off the darkness in his heart, the guilt, the shame. " _I can…. Stay…. Away from his….._ " Sebastian right eye turned blood red, he quickly closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Sebastian turned intangible and went through the floor, he quietly spied at his parents and watched the life he almost took away.

"I don't want any press" Ember said while she leaned over the sofa and played with Danny's hair, "Just us"

" _How could I be….. fooled_ " Sebastian slowly walked closer and watch his mother, his own mother that he almost killed. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to tell his parents the truth, telling his mother he almost killed her by his own hands…. Being fooled by Dan that she killed his father?!

"That's makes two of us" Danny said while he felt his hair go the left, "What are you doing?"

"You should change hair styles" Ember said while she studied his hair, "You've had the same style for years! I thinks its time to change….."

"But I like it" Danny said. Danny stood up and took Ember's hands, he smiled at her and kissed her, "Maybe you should change yours"

"No way! Its my style!" Ember said as she pushed him back with her hands, "My signature!"

"So is my hair!" Danny said back to her

" _You killed her….._ " Sebastian quickly covered his ears as the whispers became even louder, "I…. killed her….."

Sebastian's hair suddenly flamed up, his eyes turning blood red, he lowered his hands with a few tears coming down his cheek. Sebastian turned visible and slowly walked towards his parents, " _I'm not a hero…._ "

"Sebastian….." Danny slowly pushed Ember back with his arm, "Calm down alright…."

"Sebastian!" Ember shouted while she worriedly held Danny's arm, "Remember the song!"

" _I'm a villain…. Hate…._ " Sebastian didn't replied to his parents, he slowly raised his hand with a pure white plasma ball forming in his hand, " _Despair….._ "

"Ember get out of here!" Danny whispered with his eyes glowing. Danny didn't want to fight his own son but he knew he had to stop him, he had to prevent Sebastian from completely taking the wrong path.

"Danny…. What about Sebastian" Ember said while she watched the two men she loves the most about to fight each other, knowing only one would come out of it alive.

"Move aside….." Sebastian said in a deep voice with his glowing redder, "Or ill end you…."

"Your missing something, Sebastian!" Danny said while he glared at him, "Experience!"

Danny suddenly disappeared, he quickly reappeared behind his own son, Danny took his arms and placed them behind his back while placing his head in a head lock. Sebastian hair flamed higher while he struggled to free himself, Danny tightened his grip while the two struggled around the house. Sebastian slammed his father against the wall, the two fell to the ground breaking a few things but Danny made sure not to let go of Sebastian.

"Sebastian listen to me!" Ember shouted as she quickly ran towards him, she tried to touch him but back away slightly from Sebastian hair burning higher. "Listen to your mother! You're a kind person!"

" _Mom…._ " Sebastian continued to struggled against his father, his darken heart taking over his mind and soul, " _Mom…._ "

"You can fight this!" Ember shouted as she touched his cheek, not caring she might get injured "Fight it!"

"Ember….. I can't hold him any longer!" Danny shouted while he was being slammed against the wall some more from Sebastian's struggle, "GET OUT!"

"I can stop him!" Ember shouted

" _I have to stop this!_ " Sebastian closed his eyes, he broke free from his father's grip sending him to the dining room table, breaking it half. Sebastian held his head, " _What am I doing!_ "

"Yes! Sebastian you can do it!" Ember shouted as she slowly walked towards Danny, "Fight!"

" _Remember…_ " Sebastian's hair suddenly returned to normal, he simply fell down on his knees bursting into tears, "I'm….. I'm so sorry….."

"Sebastian" Danny sat up from the broken table, he stood up and walked towards him, "Its alright"

"I'm….. I'm so sorry…." Sebastian shouted while he stared at the floor, unable to see the state of the house was, "I…. I….."

"Sebastian…." Ember went down on her knees and brought Sebastian into her arms, "Sh…. Breath…."

"I…. I lost control….." Sebastian said while tears overflowed his cheeks, "I'm so sorry….."

"Sebastian" Danny keeled down as well, he took Sebastian and Ember into his arms and hug them both, "Talk to us"

"What happened?" Ember asked as she whip some tears away, "Remember we agreed to talk about these things"

Sebastian looked at his parents, he took a deep breath and explained what had occurred during the battle with Dan, the possible path he almost took, his actions... his darkness in his heart. Danny and Ember looked at each other has Sebastian finished, the two looked down and smiled at him.

"Its alright, Sebastian" Danny said while he moved his arm down, "You've made a mistake but you fixed it"

"It wasn't a simply mistake…. I almost killed mom!" Sebastian said with a guilty tone, "I….. I…."

"Sebastian look at me" Ember gently lifted Sebastian's head and kissed his cheek, "I'm not mad at you, I'm not scared of you, I'll always love you, and I'll always be proud of you no matter what. You have to listen to me, alright? Your supposed to listen to your parents…. Mostly me and not so much your father"

"The only person you should be afraid of is your mother" Danny teased trying to lighting the mood a bit, Ember glared at him and punched his arm, "But she right! I'm proud of you…. Yes you made a mistake, yes you almost committed something terrible but! You listened to Clockwork and you fixed your mistake, you are a hero….. you saved us both and we're proud of you. No matter what you do….. we'll always support you and love you"

"But I almost…." Sebastian mumbled with a few more tears following down his cheeks, "Why….."

"Are you afraid that we won't forgive you?" Danny asked

"We forgive you, we love you, and you're a kind soul" Ember said while she took Sebastian in another hug, "And we know you'll be the best big brother"

"I…. really…." Sebastian asked as he place his hand on his chest, feeling something warm inside of his heart.

"Sebastian just talk to us" Danny said while he messed his hair, "We will talk about it and help you"

"But the guilt…." Sebastian mumbled

"We're here for you" Ember said as she gently place her hand on his cheek, "We'll always be here for you"

"I…. thank you…." Sebastian wrap his arms around his parents and brought them closer, "Thank…. you"

"We love you, Sebastian" Ember said as she places her hand on top of his head, "Always will"

 _D_ _on't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for September

 **End**


	15. September

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **September**

 _Two months later_

"How are you doing, mama?" Danny asked while he walked in their bedroom, smiling at Ember resting on the bed.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Ember demanded with her hair flaming

"No... I... Wha... I just asked how you were doing..." Danny said in utter confusion, unable to understand how 'how are you doing' was miss interpreted had 'your fat'

"Hm... Sorry I'm just moody" ember said while she place her hands on her stomach, "anyway I'm glad your home"

"Good to be home" Danny said while he went to the bathroom, "So... How the planning going?"

"Just fine... We're doing small so there not much to do" Ember said as she glance at the window, "I think your mother wants to add something"

"That doesn't sound good..." Danny replied while he turned off the lights, "she crazy after all"

"I could tell" Ember said with a smirk, "I'm glad this is almost over"

"Me too" Danny said while he sat down on the bed.

"You? You're not caring a freaking baby!" Ember growled with her hair flaming, Danny quickly got up and backed away.

"Uh... Do you need time alone...?" Danny nervously asked, he kind of wanted to live and see the sun the next day.

"No! Come here and cuddle me" Ember said in a serious tone yet somehow in a loving one too, "I won't bite"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked while he slowly got in bed.

"Shut up, Dipstick" Ember whispered while she leaned against her man, "A few days"

"And we'll be married" Danny replied as he wrap his arm around her.

 _Human world_

"So I was thinking... Of pink!" Maddie said with her arms full of flowers, cakes, fabric, and other useless things.

"Pink..." Ember glance at Danny, who wasn't in for the idea of a pink wedding.

"Hm... Mom it's going to be small... We don't want to press to know" Danny said

"Are you even going to tell them about baby number two?" Maddie asked while she place her pink fabric down, "She only has four months to go"

"It's really easy to have a private life in the ghost zone" Danny reminded his mother, who somehow forgotten they hid Sebastian for almost a year.

"And my manager knows too... If she knows what best for herself and her safety! She better stay quiet!" Ember said while she formed a fist.

"Ember don't kill anyone" Danny whispered, Ember glared at him and step on his foot under the table.

"Any ideas for a wedding dress?" Maddie asked

"Hm... Well saw myself thinner for one thing" Ember said as she looked down at her stomach, "A nice form... Beautiful dress... But no! I have to be fat and it's all your fault!"

"Mine?" Danny asked

"Yes yours" Ember replied, Danny was about to say something but decided not too.

"Hm... Grandma... Some guy is here" Sebastian said while he entered the kitchen, "somethings about... A band?"

"A band... I don't need a band for my wedding" Ember said as she crosses his arms, "I can sing for my own wedding"

"I just though you wanted to relax on your day" Maddie said

"No one is going to out stage ME!" Ember said, Ember quickly turned back and looked at Sebastian, "Sebastian! Tell that asshole to leave right now! Before I end him"

"Right..." Sebastian smiled and quickly ran off.

"I just wanted something small... None of this wedding stuff" Ember said

"But every girl dreams of the prefect wedding! A wedding on the beach or maybe..." Maddie looked at Ember, who was barely interested in all of this wedding stuff.

"That's my dream wedding, Danny and I finally getting married" Ember said as she held Danny's hand.

"Hm... Alright... I'll just go all out for Jazz's wedding" Maddie said as she started to put things away.

"If she ever gets married" Danny teased before suddenly being hit on the back of the head with a book.

"Not funny!" Jazz shouted while he hit him again, "I have a boyfriend!"

"Do you?" Danny asked in a suspicious tone, "Didn't know you were back"

"I'm going to attend my brother wedding" Jazz said while she sat down and read the book.

"It's a private wedding... No press" Danny said

"Danny!" Jack shouted as he burst through the door with flashing camera behind him, "Hey!"

"dad..." Danny eye twitch and covered his eyes with his hands, he had completely forgotten to tell his father to stay quiet about the wedding.

"What?" Jack asked while he looked back at the media, "I got ham..."

"Grandpa... What did you tell them?" Sebastian asked while staring at them press outside.

"The wedding of course! Why?" Jack asked

"Dad... It was supposed to be a private wedding... The press wasn't supposed to know" Danny said while he gave Ember an apologetic look for his father, "What else did you tell them?"

"Hm..." Jack innocently looked away and tried to avoid the question, "Maybe about the baby..."

"You got to be kidding me..." Ember looked at he window and could simply saw the press go crazy outside, the news of a sudden wedding without learning about the engagement, and on the top of that there was a baby almost on the way.

"Jack just go and eat your ham" Maddie said while she pushed him into the kitchen, "And please don't say anymore things to the press"

"I'm sorry... I was just excited and it spilled out" Jack said

"I'll handle this" Danny said while he kissed her and went outside, immediately being shouted with questions of the recent and sudden news.

"So about the wedding!" Jazz said as she sat down at Danny seat, "I was thinking tropical!"

"Ugh! Just kill me..." Ember mumbled while she held her hand in annoyance

"But your already dead" Sebastian said as he sat down next to his mother, Ember glared at her son, Sebastian quickly took his chair and backed away. "I'll shut up" he said with a smile.

 _A few hours later_

Maddie and Jazz decided to take a break since Ember almost threw a glass of them, she wasn't in the best of moods. The press finding out about the wedding and pregnancy, the crazy ideas Maddie and Jazz had for the wedding, and basically her hormones going crazy. Danny eventually came back, giving the press enough information to please them so they could leave.

"So..." Danny walked back in and notice a few things thrown around, "uh... Ember want something?"

"Ugh... This is so annoying" Ember mumbled while she looked down at some papers and colour samples.

"The news is out" Danny said while he sat down and wrap his arm around her, "The entire world knows…. The baby and the wedding"

"Great…" Ember sigh and leaned against Danny, "Just what we needed…."

"We'll get through this, Ember" Danny said while he kissed her, "Maybe things will turn out for the better"

"Danny getting…. Married…." Sam simply stood in front of the TV, staring at the latest news of her old love or was it old? Sam turned away from the TV and stared at an old photo, she took the frame and looked at herself and her old friends when they were fourteen.

"What's the matter?" Leah asked while she walked in, Leah looked up at the TV and noticed the recent news, "Oh! Sebastian's parents are getting married"

"Do you think….. he'll invite you to the wedding?" Sam asked trying to sound innocent, "Sebastian I mean…."

"Hm….. the wedding is this weekend" Leah said while she stared at her mother, clearly seeing through her mother's real intentions, "And this is a family matter….. I'm pretty sure they want it to be private…"

"Its not private anymore" Sam said while she turned to the TV, "But I'm pretty sure I know where the wedding will be"

"Mom don't!" Leah said as she turned the tv off, "Sebastian's parents have every right to have their privacy! And its their wedding, they should to have this moment together"

"I know" Sam mumbled while she place her hand under her chin, "I know…."

The big day had finally arrived, Ember was ready to burst since Jazz and Maddie we're practically annoying her to death. Danny and Sebastian decided to stay out of this matter, the two wanted to live and see the day once more.

"Looking good, dad" Sebastian said while he watched his father adjusted his tie

"Thank you" Danny said while he fixed his hair

"Ready?" Clockwork asked while he phase through the wall

"Thank you again, Clockwork" Danny said with a smile

"You're welcome…. Now lets go its time" Clockwork said. Danny stood at the end of the altar and waited for Ember to arrive, Danny smiled and looked at the guest, they had managed to keep the guest list small, Danny smiled when he saw his mother and sister cried slightly, while his father smiled while he quickly whip some tears away. Danny moved his gaze and smiled at the few ghost, Kitty was of course the maid of honor while Johnny was Danny's groomsman, Wulf, Dannie, and a few other more ghost smiled back.

"Nervous dad?" Sebastian whispered, Sebastian was naturally the best man.

"No….." Danny whispered back, "I was ready for this"

A gentle music was suddenly heard, the guest sat up and smiled has the bride entered the room. Ember wore a beautiful lace dress, her dress managed to hid her pregnant stomach and still made her look beautiful. Ember's hair was in a beautiful bun with a few hair hanging from the side, she smiled with her white roses. Ember simply ignore the coward, the planning, the amount of money they had spent for one day. Ember simply stared at Danny, her moment was with him and him alone.

"You look stunning" Danny said while he offered his hand.

"Thank you" Ember said with a blush. Ember gently took Danny hand when they suddenly heard strange noises outside. Ember quickly went next to Danny, the doors suddenly busted open with the press and a few extra people. Paulina desperately ran towards her lover, tears flowing down her cheeks and ruining her makeup.

"Danny don't!" Paulina shouted as she suddenly jump on Danny's back, clinging him like there was no tomorrow, "MARRY ME!"

"Paulina?" Danny tried to move Paulina's arm, but Paulina just cling to his throat even tighter, "Aug…."

"GET LOST!" Kitty shouted as she grab Paulina and threw her out, "HE'S TAKING!"

"Danny! We have to talk!" Sam shouted while she move her way through the press, "I need to tell you something"

"Kitty" Ember shouted. Kitty nod her head and drag Sam by her shirt, she quickly threw Sam outside, "UGH!"

The media quickly surrounding the couple with their cameras and annoying questions. Sebastian could easily see the annoyance in his parents face, and he knew it was only an amount of time before his mother went crazy and killed one of them.

" _I have to do something…_ " Sebastian looked around when he suddenly got an idea, he quickly turned invisible and whispered his plan to his parents. Sebastian created a clone and allowed it to go outside, Sebastian waited for a few moments when the loud sound was heard outside. Danny and Ember quickly turned invisible, to the confused look of the press seeing the power couple was suddenly gone.

"Where they did go?" one of the press asked

"They went over there!" Sebastian shouted in a lower tone of voice, the media quickly stared at the direction and quickly ran off. Leaving the hall in total mess, Danny and Ember along with the other simply came out of their hiding spot. "Idiots" Sebastian quickly closed the door behind them, he looked back at his parents who simply stood there, looking at the stat their wedding was in.

"There goes our wedding" Ember said while she kicked some flowers

"Let's still have it" Danny said while he turned and faced Ember, "We never needed all of this"

"Just us" Ember smiled as she took his hands. Maddie and Jazz cleaned up a few things, they adjusted the altar to look nice but left everything else. Danny and Ember stood at the end of the altar and simply held each other hands, the small group of guest took a few chairs and sat down.

"Danny Phantom" Clockwork began since the priest ran off, "Do you take Ember McLain to be your wife? To love her and support her?"

"I do" Danny said while staring into her green eyes

"And Ember McLain" Clockwork said as he smiled at her, "Do you take Danny Phantom to be your husband? To love him and support him?"

"I do! And always will!" Ember said hearing a few chuckles from their small group of guest.

"Daniel do you wish to say something?" Clockwork asked

"I do" Danny said while he looked back at Ember. "Ember, I will forever love you, care for you, cherish you... I love you" Danny said while he tighten his grip around Ember's hands.

"And Ember do you wish to say something?" Clockwork asked

"Of course I do" Ember said while she stared at him. "Danny, I will never stop loving you, you are my world... You brought me happiness when I thought... Dipstick, I love you so much... You are my world" Ember said as she got closer to him, Ember moved one of her hands away from his and place it on his chest "I... I never though I would ever find someone to spend my life... After life with"

"You may kiss the bride" Clockwork said. Ember chuckled slightly, she grab Danny's collar and pulled him in a kiss, Danny place his hands on her cheek and kissed her back. The small group cheered for the new couple, Sebastian simply smiled seeing his parents getting married at least.

"I love you, Dipstick..." Ember whispered as she parted slightly from him, their forehead still touching with her hands on his cheeks as well, "I love you... So much"

"I love you more" Danny whispered back before kissing Ember again.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Aria Phantom

 **End**

* * *

ClassyMissSass I totally love your idea about the time travel! All I can say is expect this great idea to become fanfic.


	16. Aria Phantom

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Aria Phantom**

 _Three months later_

"Sebastian!" Tiffany suddenly jump on his desk and lean in closer, Sebastian looked at his papers which were now all over the floor.

"Tiffany... Where are your minion?" Sebastian asked while he looked around for Sarah

"She with one of her mothers..." Tiffany said

"Star or her step mom?" Sebastian asked

"I don't really care..." Tiffany mumbled while she leaned in closer and adjusted her breast, "So how are you doing?"

Sebastian sigh and easily stared into her eyes, not caring of the obvious breast right in front of him, "Just fine until you showed up"

"Hm..." Tiffany casually made small circles on his hand, "that's interesting"

"Clearly she not listening" Sebastian sigh and stood up, he gathered his papers before leaving. Sebastian went to the library and took out a book, he hardly read one page before Tiffany returned.

"there you are silly" Tiffany said while she walked towards him, "So... What you reading...?"

"Hm... None of your business" he coldly reply

"It looks pretty big..." Tiffany said as she got on the table and seductively held his hand.

"Beat it princess!" Leah shouted as she pushed Tiffany off of the table, "Get lost"

"Excuse me?! How dare you touch me!" Tiffany shouted as she stood up and pushed Leah back, "You useless piece of shit!"

"Calm down ladies" Sebastian said while he pushed he two away from each other, "Get lost, Tiffany"

"I'll leave but not because I was told! Because I have other things to do!" Tiffany said while she whip her hair with her hand and left.

"Crazy" Sebastian mumbled while he sat back down and took his book, "What's new, Leah?"

"Hm... Not much" Leah said as she sat down next to him, Leah was a bit uneasy, she still remembered Sebastian's eye turning blood red.

"What the matter?" Sebastian asked while he flip through a page, "I can see something wrong"

"I saw the news... The wedding of the century... Another phantom..." Leah looked at Sebastian and noticed him sigh in annoyance, "Hm... Your parents wedding was ruined because of the press"

"Not your fault... It was a nice wedding actually" Sebastian said while he thought back to the wedding, "They wanted it to be private and they got it in the end"

"But didn't your parents spend a lot of money?" Leah asked, Sebastian lowered his book and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about that" he said while he moved the book to the side, "My mother can easily make that money again, she has a new single coming out"

"Really?" Leah asked with a smile. Leah has recently been listening to more Ember McLain's music since her meeting with her, and she was now fans of hers.

"Yeah..." Sebastian eyes widen, realizing he just told Leah something his mother hadn't even announced to the public yet. "But don't tell anyone okay?!" Sebastian said while he got closer and stared at her, Leah blushed and cleared her voice slightly "It's a secret release... And my mom will kill me if this got out..."

"Sure..." Leah said as she tried to her blush, she quickly looked away from the oblivious Phantom, "My lips are sealed..."

"Thanks" Sebastian said as he got up, "I have to go... See you later?"

"Sure" Leah said as she felt her cheeks slowly return to normal, "Bye"

Sebastian smiled and turned intangible, he took his book and went through the wall. Leah looked out of the window and watched him fly off, she quickly sat back down and hide her slightly red cheeks.

 _"What's going with me...?_ " Leah asked herself

 _Ghost Zone_

"Cadence?" Danny sat on a chair, he looked up at Ember with a list of possible names.

"No" Ember shot down while she ate some random piece of cake.

"Okay... Hm... Ember Jr?" Danny teased

"Hell no!" Ember said before she threw some cake at her new husband, "Something... Not so stupid... And we're not naming our daughter Jazz or Maddie!"

"Alright!" Danny looked at the frosting on his hair, he took a napkin and whip it off, "I only have one left... I don't think you're going to like it"

"Let's hear it" Ember said

"Aria" Danny looked up at Ember and waited for her to shot down the name like she did for all of the others, but Ember didn't, she smiled and held Danny's hand.

"Aria... Hm... Aria Phantom... I like it" Ember said as she place her hand on her eight month stomach, "What do you think, Aria?"

"Does she like it?" Danny asked as he leaned over and touched Ember's stomach, feeling a kick.

"I think she likes it" Ember replied as she place her hand on Danny's, "I do"

"Then Aria it is" Danny said before he kissed Ember on the lips, "Nice and short too"

"The prefect name for the pref-!" Ember suddenly a great pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw the floor was wet. Danny looked down, he took a moment before realizing what was going on.

"THE BABY COMING!" Danny shouted in a panic even though this is his second child, and he should be somehow use to this.

"I can tell..." Embers said while she held her stomach in pain, watching her idiot of a husband in a panic. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Ember shouted.

"Okay... Okay... Just calm down and breath" Danny said in a panic

"SHUT UP!" Ember shouted in a bloody howl as she accidentally punched Danny in the eye, knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground.

"AGH!" Danny shouted while he covered his right eye

"What are you doing?! GET UP!" Ember shouted, not realizing where her punch landed since she was in too much pain to actually aim.

"Uh..." Sebastian stood in the door way, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel sorry for his father.

" _She punched him pretty hard..."_ Sebastian nervously got closer to his mother, not wanting to meet the same fate has his father, "Mom... Hold on I'll get you to the hospital..."

"Let's go…." Danny said while he held his right eye, "Ah…. My eye"

Danny quickly teleported Ember, Sebastian, and himself to the hospital. They suddenly appeared at the hospital entrance, Ember shouted in pain and gave the doctors a good idea what was going on. They quickly sat Ember in a wheel chair and took her away, Danny sat down as he moved his hand from his eye.

"Hm….. dad….. your starting to have a black eye" Sebastian said while he pointed at his father's swollen eye, "Hm….. I'll go call the family…."

"Are you ready, Mr. Phantom?" A nurse asked

"Alright…." Danny said with a smile, he looked at his hands and wasn't sure which one of his hands would be broken at the end of this.

"I'll call…." Sebastian smiled and went to the waiting room

 _A few hours later_

Sebastian anxiously waited in the waiting room with his grandparents, Kitty, Johnny, and a few other friends of the family. Maddie made sure the press was in the dark and insured Jack wouldn't open his mouth, she smiled while she watched Sebastian walking around.

"Do you think…. Everything alright?" Sebastian nervously asked

"Just calm down, Sebastian" Maddie said as she place a magazine down

"Where's your other kid?" Kitty asked

"She wasn't able to leave" Maddie explained, she knew her daughter wasn't able to up and leave, she was a professor and she had token too many days off already. Danny pushed the doors opened and walked out, he smiled with a broken left hand along with his shinning black eye.

"Dad!" Sebastian quickly ran towards his father, he noticed his father's hand, "Mom?"

"Yup" Danny sigh and lowered his hand, "Want to meet your sister?"

"Totally!" Sebastian smiled, he looked back at the others before flowing the others. Sebastian walked in room 201, he slowly opened the door and walked inside of the room, he nervously walked towards his mother.

"We've decided on Aria" Danny said as he walked towards the bed and sat down next to Ember, "Aria Phantom"

"Aria…." Sebastian walked closer and looked down at the small bundle her mother held in her hands, he smiled at his little sister with her father's white hair, green eyes, and the same shape of her mother's face.

"Her powers won't show until she slightly older" Danny said while he wrap his arm around Ember, "We'll have to wait a bit before we know her human form"

"Can I hold her?" Sebastian asked

"Hold the head" Ember said while she gave Aria to Sebastian, Sebastian nervously took his sister, he made sure to hold her small head.

"Hey there….." Sebastian whispered in a soft voice, he gently tap her little nose with his smile growing even bigger, "Aria, I'm your big brother…. Sebastian…."

" _I can't believe she here_ " Sebastian looked at his parents, who simply smiled at the tender moment.

"We've just met… but I love you… and I promise to protect you" Sebastian said as he started to tear up, "Our parents are crazy…. Mom is especially scary"

"That's not true!" Ember said as she crossed her arms

"Really?!" Danny showed his hand and black eye to his wife, Ember suddenly realized what she had done, she was too overwhelm by the emotions and Aria.

"Dipstick….." Ember covered her mouth with her hands, she felt terrible, she ruined his handsome face.

"See" Sebastian said while he looked at his parents before looking back down, "I have to warn you that this family is far from normal... but we're still a family. I have a secret… I could become good or evil but I won't…. and you know why? Its because of you…. I will keep you safe and you'll keep me pure"

"I'm sorry…." Ember whispered not wanting to ruin this moment between her children, "I didn't mean too…."

"You kept your promise about my hand" Danny said with a smile, "Its alright"

"They're crazy but they love each other" Sebastian said with a chuckle, "Don't worry Aria…. You might face some hard times but I'll make sure to be there for you…. You're my everything…."

"I so sorry….. Dipstick" Sebastian looked up at his parents, he sat down on the edge of the bed and simply watched them. "Your eye and then hand….. I didn't mean it…." Ember said as she gently touched his eye.

"I'll be fine…. Just a reminder when we use to fight against each other" Danny said as he took her hand, pulling it away from his eye, "But you never broke my hand before"

"I'm sorry…." Ember said once more, she gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, "But you still look cute"

 _Somewhere in the Ghost Zone_

"Report?" Vlad asked while he examined his nails, looking down at his small ghost spy, "What's new?"

"Danny Phantom and Ember McLain….. their second child is born" the little ghost said, Vlad looked back and smiled, he raised his hand and quickly destroyed the small little ghost.

"Hm…. The second child is born…." Vlad smiled and started to laugh, "Interesting….."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Big brother

 **End**

* * *

 _Shout out to DPlover100 and Diva180 for this chapters suggestions! And anyone else who suggested this chapter's content! You'll find out more about Aria throughout the chapters and (Spoiler alert!) she going to be FREAKING ADORABLE!_


	17. Big brother

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Big brother**

"We got another one" Danny said while he place a large box down along with several others like it, "It's a... Baby... Hm this one I'm not to sure what it is"

"Great... Who tip off the press?" Ember asked while she held little Aria her arms, giving her pinkie so she could suck on.

"It could be anyone really" Danny said while he stared at this strange device, he pulled out what seem to be a chair, but with some type of bed attached to it.

"What a pain... Everyone wants to see Aria" Ember said as she removed her finger and gently rub her cheek.

"And for some reason girl are far more interesting than boys" Danny said with a chuckle, "They weren't this bad with Sebastian"

"They just like girls that all" Ember said

"I think I found the one who tip off the press!" Sebastian shouted while he entered the room.

"Who?" Ember asked

"Tiffany's dad or a nurse" Sebastian said while he smiled at Aria, "Hey Aria"

"Of course" Danny sigh and sat down, "so it's just an amount of time before Paulina comes"

"Can I hold her, mom?" Sebastian asked

"Of course" Ember gave Aria to Sebastian, Sebastian smiled and walk around the room.

"Well... Has soon had the doctor release you, we can teleport back home and avoids the press" Danny said

"I'm fine with that" Ember said

"You should head to school" Danny said while he glance at the clock, "You're going to be late"

"Seriously... With the press and all of that?" Sebastian asked as he gave his sister back to his mother.

"Your starting a new school year... so yes" Ember said as she crossed her arms, "Tenth grade won't kill you"

"The press maybe" Sebastian said in annoyance, "ugh... Alright... I'm going"

"Gave a good day" Danny said

"I wanted to stay with Aria" Sebastian said as he opened the door of the room; "You know to talk to and stuff"

"She's a new born baby... She can't really talk" Ember said as she adjusted arms slightly, giving Aria a more comfortable position.

"Doesn't mean she can't listen" Sebastian said

"Go!" Ember shouted. Sebastian sigh in annoyance, he walked out of the room and quickly teleported to the school. Sebastian appeared in the school courtyard, he looked around and didn't see anyone for now.

 _"Well….. my as well enjoy this while I can_ " Sebastian sat down under the tree and stared at the sky, he glance at the clock, he had twenty minutes before school started.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian eyes widen, he quickly looked up before being attacked by a large group of girls, "Wait!"

"What the hell!" Sebastian shouted while he pushed a few girls away, "HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Can we see your sister?!" they shouted while Sebastian continued to pushed them away, "Please!"

"UGH!" Sebastian quickly went invisible and pass through them, he quickly ran off and entered the school.

"Where did he go?" one of the girls asked while they looked around, searching for their single, handsome prince charming. Sebastian turned visible, he quickly entered the boy's bathroom, he knew guys wouldn't care about babies.

"Should have stayed home…." Sebastian mumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror, "Ugh….. this is going to be a long day"

 _Hospital_

"What are you doing, Dipstick?" Ember asked as she poke her finger in between Aria's crib, smiling has her daughter held her finger with her small hand.

"Checking my eye" Danny said while he touched his eye with his broke hand, "Hm…. Its getting better I guess"

"Sorry about that" Ember said with a chuckle, she didn't mean hurting him but she still found it funny. "I really didn't…. you still look cute though" Ember said with a chuckle.

"Well…. I'm glad my looks still please you" Danny said as he rolled his eyes at her. Aria moved a bit in her sleep, she opened her little green eyes and started to cry, Ember sat up in the bed and looked down at the crib.

"Aria" Ember moved her finger, she got up and leaned over the crib, "Hey what's the matter?"

"Here we go again" Danny said while he walked towards the crib, smiling as he watched Ember take their daughter in her arms. Ember chuckled slightly while she patted Aria's back, "What's the matter little one?"

"She's probably hungry" Ember said as she rub her hand along her back, "Her last meal was a few hours ago"

"Oh….. well I can't help you there" Danny said as he pointed to her chest, "You know…. For obvious reasons"

"Funny….." Ember said while she pushed him, "Jerk"

 _Casper high_

"So Sebastian is she adorable?!" Tiffany asked while she held Sebastian's arm

"Does she look like your mother or father?" Sarah asked while she held the other arm

"Can we see her!" another girl shouted as she wrap her arms around his neck, "Do you have a photo?!"

"No! No to all of your questions!" Sebastian said as he started to push them away, "And get off of me!"

"Sebastian! Please!" Sarah shouted as she sat on his lap, "Please! Just a picture!"

"Ugh!" Sebastian pushed Sarah back and not caring she had fallen to the ground, "Actually…. I'll show you a picture…"

"Really!" the girls shouted in a high pitch scream

"Okay… first please don't do that again" Sebastian said as he rub his ears with the palm of his hand, "Second I'll show you pictures of my sister….. but you have to bring me a picture of the president in a clown suit…. Hurry first who gets me the photo gets to see her." Sebastian quickly covered his ears, the girls shouted in excitement, not realizing it was impossible for them to acquire such a photo.

"I'M GETTING THAT PHOTO!" Tiffany shouted as she took out her phone and pushed the other girls, Tiffany quickly ran out of the class along with other angry and very determined girls. Sebastian waited for them to leave and lowered his hands, he chuckled and took out a book.

"Idiots" Sebastian mumbled while he read his book, enjoying this rare moment of alone time.

"Sebastian!" Dash shouted with his arms extended

"Beat it!" Sebastian shouted as he glared at him, flashing his red eyes at him, "Or else!"

"Okay…." Dash quickly turned on his heel and immediately left. Sebastian smirk, he had recently learned how to control his darker powers, his father called them. Sebastian was able to change his eye colour and hair for a short amount of time, and he enjoyed it very much.

"Look at him go" Leah said while she sat down, "What did you do?"

"This…" Sebastian looked at Leah, he suddenly changed his blue eyes into blood red before returning them to normal. Leah nervously backed away slightly, she felt a bit uncomfortable seeing this, but something told her it was alright, she shouldn't be afraid especially not with Sebastian. "He ran like a little girl…. And speaking of girls….. I told them to get a photo of the president in a clown suit," Sebastian started to laugh slightly, "They're never going to get that photo"

"Good one…. They're not the smartest girls around" Leah said as she laughed slightly, "Quite stupid"

"Anyways I'm going to go" Sebastian said as he got up from his chair, "I have to get Aria something"

"Aria? Oh! Is that your sister's name?" Leah asked while she watched him leave, "It's a lovely name"

"Thanks…. It's a musical name go figures" Sebastian said with a chuckle, "You can thank Ember McLain for that"

"See you later" Leah said with a smile, Sebastian smiled back and gave her a slight wave of his hand.

 _Hospital_

"Aria!" Sebastian quickly phrased through the floor, holding a stuff tiger in his hands, "Here"

Aria stared at the fluffy tiger, she reached out with her little arm and touched the tiger's snout. Sebastian chuckled a bit and place the tiger down, Aria moved a bit while she admired this strange creature.

"Its called a tiger, little sis" Sebastian said while he place his elbow on the bar, leaning his head on his hand and watching his sister.

"Does she like it?" Ember asked while she watched as well. Aria stretch her little fingers and held the tiger's tail, she giggled and pulled the tiger closer to her.

"I think she likes it" Sebastian said while he pushed the tiger closer, "Great!"

"Get back!" Sebastian and Ember looked at the door, clearly hearing Danny's voice, "No press!"

"Vultures!" Ember growled, she quickly got up and stood in front of the crib. Danny was suddenly pushed back into the room and accidently allowed the press to enter the room, "Get away from my kid!"

Aria stared in shock, she didn't know what was going on, but Aria didn't like it. Aria started to tear up as the flashing cameras hurt her eyes, Aria started to cry and moved her tiger around. Sebastian took Aria in his arms, he took Aria's tiger and quickly went in the bathroom.

"That's it!" Ember shouted with her eyes glowing red and her hair flaming up, "I'm going to KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"You guys better run…" Danny whispered as he slowly backed away from his scary wife, "Now"

Sebastian heard a few strange noises and his mother screaming, he chuckled since he had a good idea what was going on. Sebastian looked down at Aria, he tried to comfort her and calm her down.

"Hey…. It's alright" Sebastian whispered while he sat down, "Aria look!" Sebastian wiggled Aria's tiger, he gently poked her nose with the tiger before pulling it away. Aria stop crying before she started to giggle, she stretched out her little arms, trying to reach for her tiger. "There you go" Sebastian smiled while he gave Aria the tiger, smiling at her as he watched her hug her tiger in her arms.

"Ember! Don't!" Sebastian looked back, he nervously smiled and wasn't too sure what his mother was doing, "Ember!"

"Looks like dad is having some trouble" Sebastian whispered as he gently caressed her cheek, "The press are idiots"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Secret love

 **End**


	18. Secret love

**Unexpected: The beginning of end**

 **Secret love**

 _A few days later_

"Aria Phantom" Sam whispered, staring at every magazine with the photo of the newest addition to the Phantom family. Sam took a magazine and quickly went to the article, "By far the cutest baby... Aria Phantom, appears to resemble her mother, Ember McLain but with father's Danny Phantom iconic white hair."

"Mom" Sam looked away from the magazines and down at Leah, "I need to get some more... Aria Phantom... oh... They must have announced it"

"You knew before?" Sam asked as she closed the magazine, staring at the photo of the newest child of Danny's.

"Yeah…. Sebastian told me" Leah said

"Let's go home" Sam whispered as she took the magazine in her hands and placing it in her.

 _Manson's home_

"The question on everyone's mind is what powers will she have? Ember McLain's musical powers? Or Danny Phantom's mystery powers?" Sam read, she place the magazine down and stared at the window. "Hm... You've sure forgetting me..." Sam mumbled to herself.

"Hey Sebastian" Sam looked back and noticed her daughter on the phone, she was talking to Sebastian? Sam hadn't even realized that her daughter was friends with Danny's son. "Hm... Yeah I'll come over" Leah said with a slight blush, "bye"

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"Sebastian invited me to go to a fair" Leah said as she felt cheeks become ever so slightly redder, "I'm just going to meet him there"

"A fair? Hm... Well sounds like fun" Sam said with a smile, easily noticing her daughter blush at the mention of Sebastian's name.

"Yeah... Hm... I'll see you tonight" Leah said, she quickly kissed her mother on the cheek before running out the door.

"She likes him..." Sam whispered while she watched Leah running towards street, "Danny..."

 _The fair_

"Leah! Hey!" Sebastian shouted while he waved at her, "You made it"

"Did I make you wait?" Leah asked while she took out her wallet in order to pay, "Sorry... The bus was late"

"Oh! I could I flown you" Sebastian said as he turned into his human form, "Save you a bus ticket"

"No it's alright" Leah said as she took out a twenty-dollar bill. Leah was about to give her money when Sebastian suddenly paid for both of their tickets, Leah looked at him a bit surprised. "Are you sure? Its forty dollars together?" Leah asked as she put her money away.

"If it's money you're worried about it's not a problem..." Sebastian said with a smirk, Leah took a moment before realizing what he meant.

"Oh! Right of course" Leah said as she blushes slightly in embarrassment, "Your mother alone makes millions..."

"We don't care about money" Sebastian said while the two entered the fair, smelling the fired food and noises of children having fun. "We donate most of it to charities" Sebastian said.

"Oh... I don't know your family did such a thing" Leah said. Leah but her lip slightly as she stared at his hand, she wanted to hold it for some reason.

"Yeah" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Anything planned after high school?" Leah asked

"Hm….. I'm not to sure really….. I like the idea of being a pilot maybe or an astronaut like my dad dreamed to be" Sebastian said while he continued to think of the idea.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian sigh and turned around, a large group of people quickly ran towards him. "How's Aria doing?!" Someone shouted.

"Just fine... She home" Sebastian said while he smiled even though he was annoyed, "Thank you all for the gifts"

"Is it true Ember attacked the press?" Another person asked. Sebastian smiled, his Ember had indeed attacked the press and would have killed them if his father didn't stop them, and it's not like he would stop his own mother on her rampage.

"No of course not! Lies all lies" Lied Sebastian with a grin. "I have to go!" Sebastian shouted as he went invisible, he quickly touched Leah's arm, turning her invisible as well.

"What are we doing?" Leah whispered, Sebastian motioned her to be quite. Leah quickly obeyed, she waited and noticed the fangirls walked away in confusion.

"Alright this way" Sebastian whispered as he pulled her behind a tent, Sebastian turned back visible and smiled. "Well that was fun" Sebastian said.

"I've never been invisible before..." Leah said as she stared at her hand, before looking back up at Sebastian, "That was amazing"

"Glad you liked it" Sebastian said while he closed his eyes, focusing some of his power.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked while she watched him.

"You see... My father powers are different then from every other ghost, he's powers changes and I'm lucky enough to have this ability too," Sebastian explained as his hair changed to jet black, "This is a new power I just discovered... It allows me to change my appearance which is pretty handy"

Leah back away slightly with her eyes widening, Sebastian had now black hair, blue eyes, and his face was different.

"So how does it look?" Sebastian asked

"You can't even tell... That your... Well Sebastian Phantom" Leah said as she continued to admired his new face.

"Well I haven't mastered it yet... I can only keep it on for... Hm... Half an hour" Sebastian said while he walked out from behind the tent. Sebastian smiled, he was finally able to walk around just like a normal person, he could have a taste of a normal life.

"We can do a few things in half an hour" Leah said

"Sorry about this" Sebastian said as he rub the back of his head with his hand, "Not the prefect day out"

"No it's alright" Leah said

Sebastian and Leah played a few games before they left the fair, Sebastian spell wore off and he returned to his normal face. Leah didn't mind his alternated appearance but she preferred his true face, she loved being with him even if it was for half an hour.

"We can go somewhere else if you want?" Sebastian said, Sebastian looked at the sky as two rings appeared near his mid section, turning his human half to his ghost. "Want to fly?" Sebastian asked as he offered his hand, "Good chances we won't be bothered"

"Hm..." Leah stared at his hands with her cheeks turning bright red, just like his eyes, Leah nodded her head and took his hand. Sebastian wrap his arm around her and took off, Leah closed her eyes a bit scared of the sudden flight.

"Open your eyes, Leah" Sebastian said as he held her close.

"O... Okay..." Leah slowly opened her eyes, she looked down in amazement. She looked down at the homes, the people, the wind blowing in her hair, and mostly the alone time she has with her friend.

"How do you like flying?" Sebastian asked as he flew higher, "The freedom! Living the dream of men! To truly fly without any planes?"

"It's amazing!" Leah shouted.

 _Fenton's works_

"She's adorable!" Jazz shouted as she wiggled her finger at her new niece, "AW!"

"Thank you weekends right?" Danny said while he drank his coffee, smiling when Ember wrap her arms around him.

"Yeah, yeah" Jazz said not caring what her brother said, "Hey cutie! I didn't have time to get you anything but I'll fixed that very soon!"

"Don't buy her an advanced book on history or mathematics!" Ember shouted, she could still remember Sebastian having an advanced book on economics, like a new born baby would be interested in those type of things.

"He used it didn't he?" Jazz asked as she tap Aria nose.

"He didn't read it, Jazz" Danny said while he felt Ember move her arms a bit, "He used it to hold down some papers"

"Oh... Well he still used it didn't he?" Jazz said

"Sure..." Danny

 _Manson's home_

Sebastian gently landed and place Leah down, he smiled at her while he moved his hand away from her side. Sam stood in front of the window and watched the two, Sebastian back away and rub the back of his head with his hand.

"Not the day I planned…. But I hope you had fun" Sebastian said with a smile, Sebastian turned back into his human half and put his hands in his pockets.

"No its alright….. it's a prefect day…." Leah said with a blush on her cheeks, she cleared her throat and tired to hide her cheeks. Leah looked at Sebastian, she got closer to him, "Sebastian…. Can I see….. your flaming hair?"

"You do? Is there a reason why?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian was a bit surprised to hear this from her, he usually didn't walk around showing off his darker half of himself, "I mean… I just recently learn how to control it"

"I want to see it….. because I want to accept every part of you…. Good or bad" Leah said as she place her hand on his chest, "If you don't mind…."

"Oh….." Sebastian looked down at her hand, "Alright….. if you want too"

" _What is she doing?_ " Sam moved slightly to the right in order to get a better view. Sebastian took her hand and back away, he transformed into his ghost half before his hair flamed up, and his eyes turning blood red. Leah glance at her hand which was still being held by Sebastian, she walked closer and touched his cheek.

"Hm….. there nothing to be afraid of…." Leah said with a smile. Sebastian eyes widen in shock, he was always afraid of this power of his, his potential on becoming dark.

"Afraid of?" Sebastian said while he released her hand and looked at her carefully, "You were afraid?"

"To be honest….. when I first saw your eye turning red….. I was…." Leah said as she shamefully looked away from him, "But I was a stupid idiot…. You're good at heart, Sebastian…."

"Hm….. you are" Sebastian teased with his hair returning to normal along with his eyes, "Silly"

"Sebastian….." Leah got closer to Sebastian, she slowly moved her head closer and closed her eyes. Sebastian closed his eyes and slowly approached her as well, the two were inches away from a kiss when Sam suddenly opened the door. Sebastian quickly back away from Leah, Leah bite her lip in frustrations before she turned back and looked at her mother.

"Sebastian…. hello" Sam said as she leaned against the doorway, "Did you two have a nice day?"

"YES! Mom…. We had a nice day" Leah said as she crossed her arms, annoyed her mother ruined her only chance to kiss Sebastian.

"Good! Now Sebastian I think its time for you to go" Sam said

"Oh…. alright see you later" Sebastian said with a smile, he gave Leah a wave before he transformed and flew off. Leah blushed even more as she watched him fly off, she smiled before she entered the house.

"You two are close" Sam said while Leah walked passed her, Sam closed the door behind her and walked around the house, "Do you like him?"

"Hm….." Leah looked away from her mother, she went to the kitchen and went to get herself something to eat, "Maybe…."

"You were about to kiss him" Sam said with her arms crossed, "And he was about to kiss you"

"I….hm….. so….. maybe I like him…." Leah said with her face bright red, practically giving the answer her mother wanted, "Its not a big deal….."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Sam said as she place her hands on her shoulders, "If you two love each other….. than you should embraced it"

"Oh…. But Sebastian didn't do anything…." Leah said

"You want him to kiss you? Leah, you can't expect men to do everything, you should admit your feelings to him" Sam said with an encouraging smile, "Now tomorrow! I want you to talk towards him and admit you love him!"

"Alright…." Leah blushed even redder, she looked up at her mother and was a bit surprised to have her mother be so supportive. Leah wanted to ask her mother but the idea of admitting her feelings…. Leah simply blushed even more. "I'm going upstairs" Leah said as she walked upstairs. Sam smiled, she returned to the magazine and flip through the pages, Sam stop and looked down at the photo of Danny and his family.

"We're going to have this talk... Danny" Sam mumbled as she rip Danny out of the magazine, Sam smiled and gently touched the photo.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Danny my love

 **End**


	19. Danny my love

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Danny my love**

Leah nervously sat in her seat, she was too nervous and anxious about admitting her true feelings towards Sebastian. But what Leah fear the most is that Sebastian would reject her, only seeing her has a way to get to his parents and not loving him for him.

"I saw Sebastian in gym class yesterday!" Sarah shouted as she ran towards her friends, screaming and basically acting like complete idiots.

"Was he hot?!" Tiffany asked

"Hell yeah! He won if course!" Sarah shouted before screaming even louder.

" _How can he believes me with those two_..." Leah glance at the crazy girls, she sigh and looked away from them, how could Sebastian believe she loved him for him.

"Psst!" Leah looked around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. "Leah over here" Leah glance towards the ground but couldn't see anything, "Oh…. What the heck!"

"Sebastian?" Leah felt a hand touching her leg, she suddenly turned invisible and slide through the floor, Leah found herself in the school's computer lab. "Sebastian? What are you doing?" Leah asked while she blushed slightly.

"Just wanted to get away" Sebastian said while he leaned against the wall, "Those girls are crazy"

"Yeah…." Leah mumbled, she nervously smiled at him and got closer. Leah could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she was so nervous along with his reactions. Leah looked up at him, she nervously place her hand on his chest, which surprised him of her sudden action.

"Leah…." Sebastian mumbled softly while he watched her get closer to him, "Wh…. What are you doing?"

"Sebastian…. I…." Leah couldn't do it, she was too afraid of Sebastian's rejections, "I….."

"Leah…. What wrong?" Sebastian asked as he held took her hand from his chest, Leah quickly looked away from, not wanting him to see her bright face. Sebastian place his hand on her cheek and turned her head back, "Leah…"

" _I…. I have to…._ " Leah took a deep breath, she wrap her arm around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips. Sebastian stared at her in shock, he couldn't believe Leah was kissing him, and he loved it, he loved her. Sebastian wrap his arm around her sides and brought her closer, he kissed her back. Sebastian parted from her slightly before Leah pulled him back in the kiss, she loved him, she loved him very much and she wanted to be with him.

"It looks like…. I've stolen the most popular Bachelor…." Leah whispered as she parted from his lips, "Oops…"

"Every girl in the school is going to hate you" Sebastian said as he gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "You better watch out…."

"I can handle them" Leah said as she place her hands on his cheeks, placing her forehead against his.

 _Ember's realm_

"Aria" Ember smiled, she gently rub her finger along her daughter's cheek. Aria giggled and grab her mother's finger, Ember chuckled and took her in her arms. Aria continued to giggle, she waved her little arms and hit her mother's face, "What are you doing?"

"She's fighting you" Danny said as he walked towards his wife and daughter, "A fighter!"

"Be quiet, Dipstick" Ember said as she place her hand on his mouth, "Dummy"

"Mommy's mean…. She broke my hand and gave me a black eye" Danny said, Ember looked back him, she quickly elbowed him in the chest.

"I said I was sorry! Now drop it, baby pop!" Ember said before she returned her attention to her little girl, "Daddy is an idiot"

"Hey…." Danny chuckled slightly, he kissed Ember on the cheek and Aria on the head. Ember hug Aria closer to her chest, she kissed her cheek and sat down on the sofa, Aria sat on her mother's lap and played with her tiger. Danny sat down next to Ember, he wrap his arm around her and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Hey" Sebastian shouted while he entered the home, he closed the door with a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure this is alright….?" Leah worriedly asked, she had never seen Sebastian's home, no one has ever seen the Phantom's home. Aria took a deep breath and looked around the home, she was surprised to see it was a typical home just like on earth, "Wow…. I thought it would be some mansion or something"

"Gosh no! That's the last thing my parents want" Sebastian said as he held her hand, earning a blush from Leah who quickly looked away.

"Hm…. Not like I'm complaining…. But why did you bring me here?" Leah asked while she followed him.

"Hm… well I just want to…." Sebastian said with a smile, "And I know I can trust you….. you wouldn't betray me"

"Sebastian" Danny sat up and quickly noticed Sebastian's friend, he stared at her but assumed Sebastian trusted her enough to bring her here. "Hm…." Danny pulled Sebastian closer and leaned closer, "Are you sure we can trust here? This is our only place where we can have a private life…. The media has no idea where we live and if they do…."

"I know, I know, but dad we can trust her" Sebastian whispered back, Sebastian looked back at Leah and gave her a quick smile. "I know the media will do whatever it takes to enter the zone…. Even to go has far has stealing one of the Fenton's vehicles…. But I know she won't say anything"

"If you can trust her…. Than alright" Danny said with a smile

"Hm…. Its nice to meet you again" Leah nervously said

"Welcome Leah" Danny said with a smile

"Leah…. How have you been?" Ember asked as she sat up with Aria in her arms, busy playing with her mother's fire hair.

"Oh… she so adorable!" Leah said fanning over the adorable baby, "Wait…. Doesn't that hurt? I mean your hair is fire?"

"Hm….." Ember looked back at Aria, she chuckled slightly and lowered Aria's arms, "I can control my hair's fire, so to simplify and not go into the details. Right now my hair is soft and warm, the flames won't hurt her but during battle it can become just like regular fire"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Leah said as she got closer to Aria, "Can I touch your hair?"

"Sure" Ember bend down slightly, Leah nervously moved her hand closer and touched her hair, and she was right. Ember's hair was warm and soft it didn't burn her, Ember's hair was soft and the last thing Ember would want is to burn her own daughter's hands.

"Wow…." Leah moved her fingers around Ember's hair a bit before she moved her hand away, Leah chuckled a bit and smiled at Sebastian's sister, "Hey Aria"

"She's cute right?" Sebastian asked while he greeted his sister with a little rub on the check, "Her powers should kick in when she two or three"

"She adorable! I wonder what her powers will be?" Aria asked

"That makes two of us" Sebastian chuckled

"So…. What's going with the two of you?" Ember asked

"Well…. Leah is my girlfriend now" Sebastian said with a blush, "we're dating"

"Oh…." Danny and Ember glance at each other, they weren't sure what to think about this news. "That's wonderful, Sebastian" Danny said while he worriedly continued to glance at Ember.

"Thanks!" Sebastian said smiling at his girlfriend, Sebastian was blinded by his happiness that he didn't noticed his parents discomfort.

 _Two hours later_

"I'll take Leah home" Sebastian said while he sat up after a few hours of talking, games, and other random things.

"Actually….. I'll take her home" Danny said. Danny place a fake smile on his face, he didn't like this not one bit, he wouldn't mind the relationship if Sebastian's girlfriend wasn't Sam.

"Oh…. Hm…. Okay dad" Ember pulled his arm and mention him to sit, "later"

"Bye…." Leah looked up at Danny, feeling a but nervous to be around him.

 _Manson's home_

Sam read one of her favourite book, she flip through a page when she heard a knock on her door. Sam place her book down and finished her cookie she had, Sam whip her mouth and went to answer the door.

"Sam" Sam eyes widen in shock, she wouldn't have never expect to see Danny in front of her door step, "We have to talk"

"Danny…. Hm…. Alright come on in" Sam said having her heart beating out of her chest, unable to think or act, she had her old lover in her home…. She didn't know what to do.

"Leah…. Can you go upstairs?" Sam asked her daughter. Leah simply nodded her head and left, leaving her mother and her boyfriend's father alone.

"Danny….. How have you been….?" Sam asked as she sat down, unable to look Danny straight in the face.

"I'm still VERY happily married, still VERY much in love with Ember, and enjoying my family to the fullest!" Danny said, he clearly knew what some of Sam's question were, he wasn't a fool and he made sure Sam knew his situation.

"That's nice…." Sam mumbled sadly hold back her emotions.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Danny asked while he glared at her, knowing she was planning something.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I talked to Leah, she told me how so supportive you were…. And I want to know why?" Danny asked as he stood up and walked around the living room, "it's pretty clear what you want out of this"

"And what's that?" Sam asked as her tone started to become bitter, "Tell me? What's my master plan?!"

"You want to get close to my family!" Danny said quickly turning around, "Are you trying to get to me through your daughter's love?!"

"Leave Leah out of this!" Sam shouted as she stood up, "Why should it matter?!"

"A mother shouldn't be treating her own daughter has a tool!" Danny said back to her

"She's my daughter! You take care of your son and that bitch wife of yours!" Sam shouted as she pushed him back.

"Don't you dare come near my family again!" Danny said while he pushed her to the side, "And don't you dare call my wife a bitch again!"

"Of course…" Sam went closer a table, she bend down and pulled out the Fenton's thermos, "Danny…."

"Wh…!" Danny had turned around and didn't expect to see the Fenton's thermos, "how…. How did you get that?"

"I fought ghost with you! You gave me so many of these things!" Sam shouted as she turned the thermos on, the white and ice blue ray shot out and struck Danny's chest, he didn't have the time to react before being suck in. Sam closed the thermos and suddenly drop it on the ground, she couldn't believe what she had done, she had lost control of her emotions and suck Danny in the thermos.

"Danny… I'm sorry... hold on I'll get you out" Sam quickly bend down and took the thermos, she was about to release Danny when she felt a presence.

"Well, well…." Vlad smiled slowly phrasing through the wall.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Gone Aria Gone

 **End**

* * *

Answering to all of your questions about the time travel fic suggested by ClassyMissSass.

The reason I haven't I posted the story yet is because I was worried my readers would get mixed up with the two stories, I previously had a reader mention they were mixed up with the two story I previously worked on because I was using the same characters but different story. But I'm totally ready to write it and provide the story to you all! If the new story won't mix you up with Unexpected's timeline, than I'll be happy to write it.

Please let me know and thanks for all of the support! And don't be afraid to ask questions, I'm happy to answer them.

LightningFlare1


	20. Gone Aria gone

**Unexpected The beginning of the end**

 **Gone Aria gone**

"Vlad... How are you...?" Sam quickly held the thermos close to her chest, the last thing she would want is for Danny to fall in his hands.

"Escape space? Foolish girl I flew up there! I easily flew back down and went to the Ghost Zone" Vlad said

"You're not having Danny!" Sam shouted back at him

"I just came here to talk and nothing else" Vlad said as he turned into his human self, "Now sit down"

"I can see you look exactly the same..." Sam said while still clinging to the thermos, "what to want with me?!"

"I watched your little argument..." He said as he sat down, "And how do you think your daughter will react? Hm? You sucked her boyfriend's father in the thermos"

"I was about to release him until your interrupt me" Sam said in a cold tone.

"And why did you even trap him? A lost love?" Vlad said with a smirk

"You of all people lecturing me on lost loves!" Sam said as she tightened her grip around the thermos, "Just tell me what you want!"

"Give me the thermos….. your lover won't be hurt" Vlad said as he transformed back into his ghost half, "Hand it over"

"Go to hell!" Sam shouted while clinging to the thermos

"Listen to me carefully….." Vlad said as he sat up and walked towards her.

 _Ember's realm_

"Sebastian….. I'm starting to get worried….. your father was supposed to be back by now" Ember worriedly said with Aria in her arms, hugging her tightly, "You don't think something has happened do you?"

"Hm….. I'm not too sure, mom" Sebastian said. Sebastian was starting to get worried too, he knew his father wasn't the type to stay out late without telling them, and the last thing he wanted to do was worry his wife.

"I don't like this…. I really don't like this" Ember said as she sat up while placing Aria in her crib, "I'm going to look for him"

"I'll come with you" Sebastian said as he sat up, "We can have grandma babysit"

"Alright" Ember smiled

 _Fenton's work_

Ember kissed Aria before giving her to Maddie, Aria sadly looked at her mother, she cried a bit before Ember tap her nose before leaving with Sebastian. The two searched around Amity Park but with no successes, they had no idea where Danny had gone or what happened.

"Where is he?" Ember asked as she simply got more concerned

"Alright mom…. We have to think" Sebastian said while the two floated in the sky, away from the media and annoying fans. "If the media hears about this….." Sebastian said as he looked down at the city below, "They're going to go crazy…. People will wory…."

"I know…. I know…. He…." Ember's eyes widen in shock, she finally took the moment to think and wasn't happy, "He went to see HER!"

"Her….. Leah's mother?" Sebastian couldn't believe his ears, he didn't know what to think. Ember grab Sebastian's arm and pulled him away, the two arrived at Leah's home and stormed inside the home.

"YOU!" Ember shouted while she burst through the door, catching Sam by surprised, "Where is he?"

"Who?" Sam asked

"YOU KNOW WHO!" Ember shouted with her hair flaming in pure rage, "Where is DANNY!"

" _It….. can be…. True…._ " Sebastian simply stood in place, he watched his mother and couldn't bring himself to believe its true. Sebastian looked at Sam, he suddenly heard feet running down the stairs.

"Mom!" Leah shouted quickly noticing the two guest, "What's going on?"

"No point on lying…." Vlad phrased through the celling smiling, he took out the thermos and casually threw it in the hair and catching it. Sebastian hair flamed out like this mother, raging in anger, "Right Samantha?"

"Wh…. What did you do?!" Leah shouted quickly turning against her mother, "What did you do?!"

"Leah…. You have to listen…. I…." Sam quickly looked away, she couldn't tell her, she just couldn't tell her the truth of her reasoning. Vlad smile grew even bigger; he flew slightly in the air before he released Danny from the thermos. The white and ice blue ray shot out of the thermos, Danny collapsed on the ground. Vlad quickly flew down, he quickly put on the Fenton's ghost gauntlet and rip the ghost out of Danny before he could even react what was going on. The two half's separated, the human half flew across the room and stuck a wall, Vlad held Danny's ghost half, he quickly sucked the ghost half back into the thermos.

"W…. What….. did you do?" Ember asked as she looked at the human half of her husband, "Dipstick…."

"The Fenton Gauntlets…. He separated both half….." Sebastian mumbled to his mother, his hair returning to normal over the shock. Danny slowly awoke, he looked around and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Where….. what's going on?" Danny mumbled as he sat up, staring at the strange scene, "Ember! What did you do?!"

"Dipstick…. What are you talking about?!" Ember asked in utter confusion, fear, and worries.

"Dad…." Sebastian slowly walked towards his father, Danny quickly got up and tried to turn ghost but without successes. Danny quickly went to Sam's side, "Dad…."

"I'm not your dam father! Ember! What did you do to my powers!" Danny shouted. Ember simply stared in shock, his words cutting through her like a knife, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Sam….. what happened…..?" Danny asked while glaring at his enemies.

"Come on, Danny" Sam said as she held his hand, "We have to get out of here"

"Alright" Danny said while glaring at Ember, his enemy and her strange servant.

"Leah come on!" Sam shouted as she grab Leah's arm and drag her out, Ember simply watched, she didn't even try to stop them. Ember was in utter shock, she had no idea what was going on and she couldn't believe it, she simply couldn't' believe it. Vlad started to laugh and slowly phrased through the celling once more, he continued to laugh while holding the thermos.

"Well, well, everything went just has plan" Vlad said as he continued to laugh with the thermos in hand, "It couldn't have gone better than I expected"

"What the hell did you do?!" Sebastian shouted with red eyes, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You want to know what happened?" Vlad asked while she shook the thermos in front of them, "I ruined your life"

"You bastard!" Sebastian shouted as he quickly formed his strange plasma ball, "GIVE THE THERMOS BACK!"

"I wouldn't do that" Vlad said as he held the thermos in front of him, using the simply thermos with Danny's half inside, "If you want to kill your dear daddy"

"What… happened…..?" Ember whispered with tears coming down her cheeks, Sebastian looked down at his mother and lowered his hands.

"The life you shared with Daniel or Danny….. he spent his entire life with you in his ghost half. His entire life with the two of you was only part of him, his human half….. well you can say stayed in the past….." Vlad explained while he played with the thermos, "His mind, his memories, his emotions of you, of the life he had with you…. They're all in here" Vlad shook the thermos.

"But he…. He spends some time in his human half…" Ember said as she whip some tears away

"Yes he did…. But it wasn't enough…. His entire life with the two was never apart of his other half" Vlad said while he flew down and walked around, "Just to make it simple… the last memories and emotions he has wasn't with you"

"Its with her….." Ember whispered softly, "He's…. feelings are with her….."

"You bastard….." Sebastian mumbled too much in shock to even fight back, "You…. Wanted to separate my father's half….. a worst fate than death….."

"Exactly!" Vlad said as he held the thermos close to his side, "And you'll never get him back without his other half!" Vlad started to laugh, he went intangible and flew through the wall. Ember simply broke into tears, she didn't know what to do, she had lost Danny in the worst way than death.

 _Fenton works_

"Aria…. Hold on" Maddie said while she prepared a bottle for her, "Alright diner is ready"

"My dear Maddie" Maddie quickly looked back, her eyes widening in shock seeing Vlad once more. Maddie was alone in the home, she quickly went to Aria and took her in her arms, "My, my, you're still has beautiful has ever"

"Vlad…. How the…. How…..?" Maddie asked as she hug Aria closer to her, "What do you want…..?"

"Not fighting back?" Vlad asked smiling at the child, "Is it because of her?"

"Just stay away from us!" Maddie shouted. Maddie looked at Aria, she could easily fight against Vlad but with Aria here…. There was no chance she was going to risk Aria's security.

"Oh Maddie…." Vlad whispered as he lifted his hand, smiling with a small orb forming, "This goes deeper than you think"

"Vlad!" Maddie tried to reach for one of her ghost weapons but she suddenly felt light headed, she didn't know what was going on. Vlad quickly caught Maddie and Aria in his arms and smiled at them, Aria started to cry, afraid and didn't understand what was going on.

"Maddie…. How could you lose so easily?" Vlad asked while he watched Maddie fell asleep from his little trick, "This child has weakened you"

Aria continued to cry, she started to slide out of Maddie's arm but was quickly caught by Vlad. Vlad looked down at the child and place the sleeping spell on the child, making her stop crying and annoying him.

"This isn't over" Vlad whispered as he gently place her on the ground, Vlad stared at Maddie's sleeping face and passed his hand on her cheek. "We'll see each other again" Vlad whispered before phrasing through the floor and into the Ghost portal.

 _Amity Park_

All three continued to run before they stop under a tree, they took a moment to catch their breath. Leah forcibly pulled her arm from her mother's grip and simply glared at her, she couldn't believe what her mother had just done.

"What did you do?!" Leah shouted in rage

"I'll be back" Danny said clearly seeing this was a private moment, Danny quickly ran off and want out of ear shot of them.

"Leah let me explain…." Sam said as she tried to calm her down, "You have to listen to me"

"You just destroyed Sebastian's family! Are you that desperate to have Danny! So desperate that you willing to separate his ghost half?!" Leah shouted as she pushed her mother, "How could you do this?!"

"Leah please listen to me…." Sam as she held her hands before Leah pulled them back, "I did this…. To protect your father…."

"You destroyed a family…. Just to protect a dead beat dad?!" Leah shouted as she grew angrier, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Leah….. I haven't told you the truth…. I…." Sam looked away from her daughter, she wasn't sure how she could explain her situation.

"What kind of mother are you?! Why would you destroy Sebastian's family?!" Leah shouted as she started to tear up, "Sebastian….. will never ever talk to me again…. He probably hates me…."

"Leah…." Sam mumbled

"And not to mention what the world will do?! Did you even think what might happen?!" Leah said as she whip some tears away, "You…. You destroyed a family, you lost a daughter, and you brought the world into chaos!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Ember beware

 **End**

* * *

Any ideas for the title for the time travel fic? Let me know because I have no idea lol!


	21. Ember beware

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Ember beware**

"Come on mom... Staying here won't help dad" Sebastian said, trying to comfort his mother. "We can save dad... We just need to get his other half"

"We don't even know where he is..." Ember said as she whip some tears away, "He's with her..."

"Half of him is! Let's go and get dad's other half" Sebastian said while he lifted his mother onto her feet.

"Alright..." Ember smiled and whip more tears away.

 _Amity's Park_

"Leah..." Sam shook her head and simply looked away, Leah walked passed her mother.

"Danny!" Leah shouted as she ran towards him, "We have to talk!"

"Leah…." Sam whispered as she simply watched her daughter leave and was going to tell the truth, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh…. Hm… Leah right?" Danny asked while he passed his hand through his black hair, "What's going on?"

"Ember McLain is your wife!" Leah said, she knew there was no other way to say it besides saying straight out, "And that guy with her! Is your son!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked staring at her suspiciously, unable to believe this girl's lies.

"Here look….." Leah drug her hand inside of her pocket, she pulled out an old newspaper and gave it to him, "Ember and you are the power couple"

"The power couple?" Danny mumbled while he stared at the photo of Ember and himself, Danny simply stared at the photo without saying a word. He smiled a bit, seeing the photo of Ember holding his hand during a gala.

"See…. She was telling the truth" Leah said with a smile, hoping Danny will remember some part of his life, and not this fake lie her mother had forced on him. "You two are the power couple of the world….. you love Ember McLain and she adores you" Leah said sincerely hoping Danny will remember, "You two have Sebastian and Aria….. they're your children"

"Sebastian?" Danny closed his eyes and gave the paper back to Leah, "Did you Photoshop this?"

"I barely know how to use Google?!" Leah said biting her lip in frustration, hating what her mother had done to him, "How do you expect me to use Photoshop!"

" _Ember…._ " Danny looked at her, he turned away from her with his mind going all over the place, trying to figure out what was true and what was not. Ember was his wife? Danny looked down at his left hand and hadn't noticed the ring, Danny hadn't noticed the ring on his finger.

" _Dipstick…._ " Danny eyes widen slightly, seeing images of Ember kissing his cheek before taking his hand, " _I love you, Dipstick_ "

"I love you too…." Danny whispered. Danny shook his head and quickly brush it off, he couldn't believe what he had just said, what was going with him?

 _Fenton works_

"Grandma…." Sebastian quickly flew down, he tried to wake his grandmother in order to find out happened to the house.

"Aria?" Ember shouted as she desperately started to search for her young daughter, "Aria!"

"Wh….." Maddie slowly opened her eyes, relieved to see Sebastian's face but the realizations what she had done.

"Aria!" Ember shouted as she easily lifted a heavy table, throwing it across the home like it was a rag doll.

"Ember…." Maddie slowly sat up, she shamefully looked away from her, "I'm sorry…."

"Wh…. What happened to Aria….?" Ember asked fearing the worst, "Where is she?"

"Vlad took her… I tried to stop him but…." Maddie simply broke down in tears, she wasn't able to keep her granddaughter safe, and was still unaware what had happened to her son. Ember simply stared in shock, she had just lost her husband and now her daughter. Ember had never hated her life so much since she was alive, "Ember…."

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" Ember shouted with tears coming down her cheeks, and her hair flaming in rage, "HE'S DEAD!"

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked noticing her son wasn't there, knowing her son would be the first person on the search for his daughter.

"Vlad separated his ghost half…. Dad lost his memories about us because its with his ghost half….. his only memories in his human part is with Leah's mother" Sebastian explained while he watched his mother cry over the lost of her daughter and husband, "The only way to fix this is to reunite his ghost half….. which is in Vlad's hands"

"Oh my gosh…." Maddie simply had her mouth covered with her hands, she couldn't believe it, she had lost her granddaughter and son.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ember shouted in pure rage

"He…. He must be in his old mansion….. in Wisconsin" Maddie said. Maddie knew Vlad well enough, she knew Vlad had the mansion dear to his heart, "He…. Might be there…."

"Come on, Sebastian!" Ember said as she grab Sebastian's arm and pulled him out of the door, "We're going to Wisconsin!"

"Take care of the press!" Sebastian shouted while his mother drag him out with inhuman strength, "Make sure they don't know about dad!"

"Alright…"

 _Amity's Park_

"Ugh! Mom!" Leah shouted as she held her mother's hand and drag her towards Danny, "Do something?! If you regret doing this than fix this!"

"How…." Sam mumbled

"What happened to him first of all? Why can't he remember the life he had?" Leah asked feeling her emotions going all over the place, "What happened?"

"Vlad explain this to me" Sam said. Sam was desperate at this point, she wanted to have her daughter's love back, "Danny spent his entire life with Ember in his ghost half, so all of his memories with them is with the ghost half. So when Vlad separated the ghost part of Danny... The memories with Ember went with him, and the human memories are with me"

"Sam….." Danny slowly walked towards her, clearly hearing the conversation "So its true? Ember is my wife….. I have a family….?"

"It is…." Sam whispered seeing there was no point on lying, "I'm sorry….."

"How… how could you do this?" Danny asked in shock and anger, "Why did you do this….?"

"I was lost in the past" Sam said as she started to cry, "And I wasn't able to leave it behind"

"Is this why… you did this to me?" Danny asked with his hand clinching into a fist, "Sam!"

"Danny….. please listen to me…. I'm going to make sure you get your life back….." Sam said as tears started to flow down her cheeks, "We have to reunite you with your ghost half"

"Did Vlad take it?" Danny asked, Sam simply nodded her head, "Than let's go to Wisconsin! I want my life back!"

 _Wisconsin_

"I finally have you…." Vlad said in a chuckled, staring at the thermos with his arch enemy finally in his hands, "After all of these years! I've finally got you!"

Aria was still under Vlad's weird sleeping power, Vlad had at least took the care of putting the sleeping child in some weird make shift bed.

"I have many things planned for you…. to finally get my revenge on you!" Vlad said as he placed his hand on the thermos, "So much planned!"

"VLAD!" Vlad slowly turned around when he was suddenly struck in the head by a pink ghost ray, he slide across the ground but quickly got back on his feet, "GIVE THEM BACK!"

"EMBER!" Vlad shouted as he returned the fire, shooting his ghost ray at her, "You've came!"

"GIVE ME THE THERMOS AND MY DAUGHTER!" Ember shouted as she quickly dodged his attack with her hair flaming in rage. Ember quickly landed, she took her guitar fired at him, only having it blocked by a barrier.

"Come on get THEM!" Vlad shouted as he stood in front of the make shift crib, his eyes glowing blood red.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Two souls on heart

 **End**

* * *

Just letting you guys know that the time travel fic is out! yay! Don't forget to check it out and I hope the wait was worth it!


	22. Two souls one heart

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **Two souls one heart**

 _(Heads up there swears in this chapter! Most of you probably don't care, but I prefer to warn you and not get into trouble)_

Vlad put the thermos into his suit and took his stance, Ember fired her guitar with the pink Ray firing and striking Vlad on the chest. Ember immediately flew up and fired again, she moved in the air and continued to fire at him. Vlad quickly got up and place a shield up, he fired back and knock Ember off, he quickly made clones. The clones and Vlad flew around and confused Ember, Vlad took his chance of confusion and appeared behind her. Vlad punched her in the back, before one of his clones grab onto her legs and pulled her to the ground. He along with his clones quickly surrounded her, smiling at the victory over this weak ghost.

"You want to know something, Vlad?" Ember asked while she glance at Vlad's clones, "Being married to Danny Phantom has its advantages!"

"Like what?!" Vlad shouted as he got closer to her

"HE TAUGHT ME A FEW THINGS!" Ember took a deep breath and surprisingly fired a ghostly wail, her ghostly wail was a music note. Vlad knew Danny and Sebastian could use this ability, but he didn't expect it Ember, Vlad was suddenly blown back and went through the wall. Ember clenched her fist and slowly walked towards him, " _Shit….. I haven't mastered this yet…._ " Ember breathed a bit faster, she hadn't mastered this power yet and was tired.

"H…. how….. did you….?" Vlad slowly got up, he didn't expect such an attack from her or the damaged she made.

"WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS! NOW GIVE HIM BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Ember shouted in pure rage with her hair flaming, and her eyes blood red having her hands glowing pink. Vlad stood up and was about to counter attack, when Sebastian suddenly attacked him out of nowhere. Ember took her chance and went to Aria, "Aria…."

Aria was still under Vlad's power, Ember gently rub her cheek and looked back at the battle, knowing her young daughter shouldn't be here. Ember back away slightly and teleported Aria back to Fenton works, knowing she was much safer there.

"You can't beat me, alone!" Vlad shouted pushing Sebastian back.

"He's not alone!" Ember shouted quickly joining the battle. Danny, Sam, and Leah quickly arrived to the Vlad's mansion, and soon noticed smoke coming out from the broken home. Danny felt his heart skip a beat, knowing his 'wife' and 'son' was inside.

"Hurry up!" Danny shouted as he ran ahead from them, entering through the mansion's broken doors.

"Leah!" Sam shouted as she took her arm and pulled her back, "Wait!"

"What? We have to help them!" Leah shouted back to her mother

"And that's what I'm going to do!" Sam said while she brought Leah a bit further from the mansion, "Listen to me! I've done this before but you haven't! Its too dangerous for you to be inside!"

"I want to help Sebastian!" Leah shouted, she couldn't believe her mother was stopping her from help the people she hurt.

"Staying out here is going to help him! Leah! Sebastian can't be worrying about your safety!" Sam said as she tightened her grip on her daughter's arms, "Sebastian's family are the only ones with powers! They're going to be worried about each other and defeating Vlad! Having you there won't help! Its just another person to worry about and protect! I know you want to help, Sebastian… but going in there won't be helping him"

"I…." Leah looked back at the mansion, she could clearly hear the battle going on and by the sound of it, it was an intense battle, a place not meant for her to be. "Alright" Leah mumbled as she nodded her head at her mother.

"Stay here!" Sam said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before running back inside. Sebastian held Vlad's arm behind him, he managed to push his head in angle and quickly making him trip.

"Where's the thermos?" Sebastian asked while he pulled back even harder, "WHERE?!"

"Hold him back!" Ember shouted as she got up. Ember quickly flew at full spend and struck Vlad in the stomach, she quickly went through his pocket and pulled the thermos out.

"AGH!" Vlad shouted and a sudden barrier appeared, pushing Sebastian and Ember away, the two rolled on the ground and eventually stop.

"Give it back!" Vlad shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of them, not giving them a chance to recover from his attack.

"Forge-!" Vlad struck Sebastian across the face, sending him flying across the room. He bend down and grab onto Ember's neck, Vlad pushed her against the wall and lifted her off of the ground.

"Give me the thermos back!" Vlad shouted as he tightened his grip around Ember's neck.

"Fuck you!" Ember said as she grip the thermos harder, "Go to hell!"

Vlad growled, he slammed Ember against the wall and smiled when he saw her grunt in pain. Vlad moved his arm back with his hand in a fist, he was about to punch her when he suddenly felt someone holding his arm back.

"Dipstick…." Ember mumbled. Vlad let Ember go, he quickly turned around and saw Danny, he quickly held his shirt and lifted him off of the ground.

"Well, well, trying to play hero?" Vlad asked. Vlad fired his ghost ray directly against Danny's chest, Danny flew back from the force and landed against Sam, who managed to catch him but fell as well.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she touched his bare chest from the ray, "Hold on!"

" _I… I have to get him out of here…._ " Sam looked back at the battle, she watched has Sebastian quickly attacked Vlad. Ember took a moment to catch her breath before going to help her son, the two tried to keep Vlad away. Sam drag Danny human half behind a broken wall, she placed his head on her lap and gently stroke his cheek. " _He needs to be reunited with his other half…._ " Sam poke her head from behind the wall and continued to watch the battle, " _Danny….._ "

"FOOLS!" Vlad shouted as he punched Ember in the face.

"Mom!" Sebastian quickly caught his mother, he quickly drag her back and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked glancing back at Vlad, who was planning something.

"I'm fine…." Ember mumbled as she held her face where he had hit her, "What's going on?"

"What's going on? You're about to meet you end!" Vlad shouted with a smile on his face. Vlad place his twos hands together and fired a powerful ghost ray, Sebastian quickly place a barrier around his mother and himself. The powerful ray struck Sebastian's barrier, Sebastian grunted as he tried to keep the powerful ray at bay.

"Sebastian….." Ember whispered while she watched her son struggle to keep this barrier up, "Hold on…."

"Go mom! I'll hold him back!" Sebastian whispered while trying to keep the barrier up, "Reunite dad's halves!"

"But…."

"Just GO!" Sebastian shouted as he infused more power to the barrier

"Hang in there, Sebastian" Ember whispered as she held the thermos tightly to her side, "Just hold on…."

"Just go!" Sebastian said. Ember nodded her head, she turned intangible and phrased through the floor.

"Danny….. just wait….. everything will be back to normal" Sam whispered while she saw Ember phrase through the floor, quickly turning visible.

"Danny….." Ember went down on her knees, she place her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating in his chest, she sigh in relief and sat up. Ember opened the thermos and released her true love's other half, Sebastian smiled when he saw his father's ghost half getting up from the ground. Ember covered her mouth and was simply overwhelm by joy, she wanted to hug him but knew this wasn't the time.

"Ember…..?" Ghost Danny mumbled as he looked down at his family

"Danny join back together!" Ember said

"I don't have to join with my human half" Danny said with a smile, he lifted his hands and stared at them, he had never felt so…. Free and alive. "Let Sam have my other half" Danny said while he lowered his arms.

"Danny….." Ember stood up and gently place her hands on his chest, she sadly looked down since she could no longer feel his heart beat which she loved so much. Ember had always loved his heart beat, his heart beating in his chest and calm her down, "Please…. You have to join back to your other half"

"But isn't this better? Sam and you both have me" Danny said with a chuckle. Ember shook her head slightly, she place her head on his chest, no longer hearing his heart beating in his chest. "And besides you've always said, that you loved my ghost half better! This way you can have my ghost self all the time!"

"I love you…. I love your ghost half….. and your human half" Ember whispered as she slowly lowered her hand, "I love hearing your heart beat, beating in your chest… knowing that your alive makes me smile everyday…"

"But…." Ember place her other hand on his mouth, she smiled and held his other with her left hand. Ember moved her right hand away from his mouth and guided him to his other half, Ember kissed his cheek.

"Danny…. I love you….. we love you no matter what" Ember said

"You want us to become one…" Danny asked with a small smile

"You may be two souls right now….. but you have one heart….. and this heart, this wonderful heart I love so much…. I want to hear it again in your ghost half"

"Ember…" Danny squeezed her hand slightly, he turned intangible and joined back to his other half. The two halves were finally reunited once more, Danny awoke with his green eyes glowing, he stood up and transformed into his ghost half, "Finally!"

"Dipstick!" Ember hug him and place her head on his chest, overjoyed to hear his heart beating in his chest once more, "Y…. you're…. Back….."

"I love you, Ember" Danny whispered while he hug her, bringing her closer to him, "And lets end this….."

"Alright" Ember mumbled with a few tears falling down her cheeks. Sebastian quickly dodge Vlad's attack, he growled and fired his ghostly wail. Vlad quickly place a barrier and lowered the impact of the wail, but he was still pushed back by the force of the wail.

"We have to help, Sebastian!" Ember said, looking back at the battle their son was in.

"I've got a plan" Danny said smiling at her. Sebastian was suddenly struck in the face, he flew back by the force and struck the ground. Vlad quickly landed on top of him and pushed him down with his foot, Sebastian felt something break and tried to push him off.

"Say hello to your dead daddy!" Vlad said with a plasma ball forming in his hand. Sebastian cough slightly with his eyes widening, he tried to fight back but Vlad press harder on his chest.

"Hello Vlad…." Vlad slowly turned around, his eyes widening in horror, "And goodbye"

"Dan…" Vlad suddenly felt claws in his chest before he felt his two halves pulling apart from each other, Danny separated Vlad's ghost half and held him in his claws. Sam quickly took the thermos and suck Vlad's ghost half into the thermos, she closed the thermos and sat down.

"N…. No…." human Vlad mumbled before passing out. Danny remove the gauntlets and walked towards human Vlad, he sat Vlad up and tied his hands together.

"Its finally over…." Sebastian mumbled with a smile while he held his chest, "We…. Did it….. we ended this"

"Dipstick!" Ember shouted as she wrap her arms around him, surprising him slightly, Ember chuckled slightly and kissed him on the lips. Ember had missed his lips, she had missed him so much, "Dipstick…. Are you really… back?"

"I am…" Danny mumbled kissing Ember back, "I am…."

 _Don't forget to_ _review_ _!_

Continue Reading for My Handsome Phantom

 **End**

* * *

Since I'm currently working on two stories, the updates for each will be slightly slower than you're use too. So one day it will be _Unexpected: The beginning of the end _ and the other day it will be _Remember: A twist in time,_ and I might be slightly busy since the school year coming to an end. Thanks guys! I love the support you're all giving me!


	23. My handsome Phantom

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **My handsome Phantom**

 _I'll try and post a chapter of Remember: A twist in time by tonight_

 _Fenton works_

A large whirlwind of fire suddenly appeared in the centre of the kitchen, the family Phantom suddenly appeared. Leah held Sebastian up, she gently place him down not wanting to cause more pain to his ribs.

"Sebastian..." Leah went down on her knees, she gently place her hands on his stomach and lovingly moved his hair away. "We'll get you to the hospital..." Leah said.

"Aria" Ember smiled in relief has soon as she saw her little girl giggling, Ember took Aria in her arms and hug her.

"Vlad's power must have wore off" Danny said as he looked down at his former foe, "Right Aria"

Aria clap her little hands together and smiled at her parents, Danny chuckled and rub her cheek with his finger.

"Hold on dear" Ember gave Aria to Maddie, she quickly went beside him.

"I'll take care of him" Danny said as he pointed to Vlad, "and I'll join you later"

"Alright" Ember said before a whirlwind of fire appeared and disappeared in an instant. Danny looked down at the tied up Vlad, he was powerless now, he was back to an ordinary human.

"So what now?" Vlad asked while he glared at him, "Hm?"

"I'm putting your ass in jail!" Danny said as he grab his collar and drag him outside, "And you can say goodbye to your ghost half! You'll never see it again!"

"You bastard!" Vlad shouted while they took flight.

"Like you said! A fate worst than death!" Danny shouted back. Danny arrived to the station, he burst inside and threw Vlad to the front desk, confused cops looking at their former mayor.

"Put him in jail!" Danny said while two cops picked Vlad off of the ground, "I'll take care of him later"

"Are you just going to listen to him?!" Vlad shouted

"Danny Phantom has done great things! We trust his judgment and besides we don't need him to tell us what you have done!" One of the cops said while he handcuffs his hands, "your all over the news"

"Take care of him" Danny said before he went intangible and phrased through the wall.

 _Hospital_

"Ember... You look terrible" Maddie said as she stared at the beaten up ghost, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I will... Damaged like this takes time" Ember said while she held Aria in her arms, "my healing ability takes more time"

"Oh... Alright" Maddie said with a sigh of relief. Danny phrased through the wall and sat down next to Ember, "And how are you?"

"Human half didn't do so well... But once it was rejoined with my ghost half... Well everything good now" Danny said as he wrap his arm around her, bringing Ember closer and hug her. Ember blushed slightly, she leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

 _"I almost lost this..."_ Ember sigh and simply listened, knowing she was very close on never hearing his heart beat again, almost losing him.

"Where did Sam go?" Maddie asked noticing she wasn't here.

"She left has soon as we got here" Danny explained while Ember kissed his cheek. Danny looked and smiled, he kissed her back, "She'll be back... She left Leah"

"Hey Sebastian" Leah whispered while she walked in his bedroom, smiling at him with his bandage up chest. "Feeling better?" Leah asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, "Or simply waiting for something?"

"Hm….. just waiting for my healing ability to kick in" Sebastian said with a chuckle

" _Does he hate me?_ " Leah sigh and glance at him, she wasn't sure if he even loved her anymore. They had only recently admitted their feelings to each other before Vlad's attack, " _He hates me…. He must hate me….._ "

"So?" Sebastian asked while he adjusted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, "Anything new?"

"Just worrying….. that's all….. I understand now, why your mother hates your father's career choice…. Worrying if you might come back or not" Leah said with a small smile, she placed her hands on the bed, not wanting to hold his hand out of fear he would reject her. Sebastian noticed something was wrong with her, he gently took her hand which surprised her.

"Hey….. what's the matter?" Sebastian asked with a small smile

"Do you hate me…..?" Leah asked in a soft whisper. Sebastian looked at her a bit surprise, he took a deep breath and thought about her question, and he didn't blame her to worry about this. Her own mother had caused all of this, "Sebastian…."

"I don't hate you, Leah" Sebastian replied in a soft tone

"Why? Anyone would be!" Leah said

"I'm not anyone….. I don't hate you….. I love you" Sebastian said, Leah simply stared at him in shock this was the first time he said those words, those three little words _'I love you_ '.

"Y… you do….?" Leah asked in the smallest voice ever

"I do…. I don't blame you for what happened" Sebastian said, trying to reassure his girlfriend, "I don't hate either of you…. Alright?"

"Hm….. I love you too" Leah said with a big smile. Sebastian chuckle he motioned her to get closer, Leah blushed slightly since she had a good idea what he wanted. Leah sat up and leaned over, Sebastian cup her cheeks with his hand and kissed her on the lips. Leah wrap her arm around his neck, bringing the kiss deeper.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow" Sebastian said as he parted from her lips slightly, "What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me…." Leah whispered back before she kissed him once more, "My handsome Phantom…."

Once Ember and Danny checked on Sebastian and after some convincing by him, the two returned home, Sebastian knew his parents wanted some alone time after these recent events. And Sebastian didn't want to be in the same building if his parents decided to do….. something disgusting. The two left Aria with Maddie and Jack, so they could spend the night together without any press or interruptions.

 _Ember's realm_

Ember joyfully entered their home, she was still hugging her man and kissing him all over the place. Danny chuckled and closed the door behind them, he followed Ember while she sat down on the sofa. Danny turned his head and kissed her back, placing his hand on her waist while he still kiss her with passion and love.

"I almost lost you….." Ember whispered. Ember sat up and sat on his lap, she gently place her forehead against his and held his cheeks with her hands, Ember kissed him again before parting, "Dipstick….."

"I'm not going anywhere….." Danny whispered back as he gently held her wrist with one hand, while the other was resting on her hip. "I'm afraid your stuck with me…." Danny said as he moved his hand from her wrist, to her cheek and gently caressing it.

"I love you….. so much….. my Dipstick…." Ember said as she place one of her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating, "My handsome Phantom…."

"And I love you more…. My rocker" Danny said with a blush appearing on his cheeks, "Always…."

"Till death to us part…." Ember whispered

"And beyond….." Danny whispered in return before he kissed her once more.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A date to be

 **End**

* * *

Yup….. I think we all know what Sebastian was referring to and what the two love birds did….. I don't write lemons (sex). And because I love you guys! I did a double chapter update for both **_Unexpected: The beginning of the end_** and **_Remember: A twist in time_**. Thanks a lot for the support you guys! I greatly appreciate it! And share this story with other people apart of Danny Phantom's fandom, and DXE shippers!


	24. A date to be

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **A date to be**

"Leah…." Sam whispered as she stood in her doorway, watching has her daughter got ready for her upcoming date with Sebastian.

"What?" Leah asked in a cold tone, "What the hell do you want?"

"I was hoping…. We could talk" Sam said

"Now not the time" Leah said as she lowered her lipstick and set it down, "Sebastian is coming to get me"

"Leah….. we have to talk…." Sam said as she moved aside while Leah walked passed her, "When you return….. I'm going to tell you the truth"

"The truth…." Leah whispered as she stood there, having her emotions going all over the place, "Are you really going to?"

"I will…. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you….. I should have told you from the beginning" Sam said as she walked behind her, gently placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I want you to know…"

"You do…." Leah whispered as she glance at the floor

"I do" Sam replied

"Alright…. After my date with Sebastian…." Leah said with a small smile.

"Alright….. have fun" Sam said while she returned the smile. Leah quickly went downstairs and out the door, she smiled when she saw Sebastian fly down.

"Wow! You weren't joking about the healing thing" Leah said as she ran towards him, holding his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"I can thank mommy dear for that" Sebastian said with a chuckle

"But doesn't your dad having a healing ability?" Leah asked blushing slightly when Sebastian place his hand on her side, "Hm?"

"Yeah, he does but my mom says its nothing compared to hers" Sebastian said while he brought Leah closer, "I planned this out…. The press doesn't know about us yet… lets enjoy this privacy while he can"

"Sounds good to me" Leah said while she placed her hand on his chest, nuzzling against him while Sebastian took flight. Leah chuckled slightly as she wrap her arms around his neck, Sebastian quickly place his arm under her and carried her princess style. "So….. where are we going?" Leah asked

"A special place" Sebastian replied

"I'm looking forward to it" Leah said

The two flew for a few more minutes before they arrived to the arena, Leah was a bit confused why they were here. Ember McLain was doing a concert and the place was packed, she found it strange Sebastian would want to have their date at concert of all places.

"Isn't your mom having a concert?" Leah asked while they phrased through the celling, "The press are all over the place….. I you said you wanted to avoid them?"

"Leah" Sebastian said as he place her back on the ground, "There are many places in an area where its private"

"Really?" Leah asked

"Trust me….. I've attended many concerts" Sebastian said as he transformed into his human half, and started to guide her through the very packed arena.

"Won't people recognize you?" Leah asked as she held his hand and followed him, "Your Ember McLain's son….. your at her concert….. and your dad usually goes to them…. So?"

"Leah!" Sebastian started to burst into laughter as they approached a large group of fans, eagerly waiting to entered the stadium. "A few years ago, I made a statement that I would no longer attend my mother's concerts….. no one has ever seen me here in years! And besides people are more focused on seeing Ember McLain! Than looking for me in a large group of people!"

"Oh….. well you didn't have to be a smart ass" Leah teased as she ran up a bit and holding his arm, "Dummy"

"Also….. people usually recognize my ghost half than human….." Sebastian said as they waved through the group of fans, surprising Leah that no one even recognized him.

" _Oh my gosh! He was right…. What the heck?_ " Leah thought hearing people shout in excitement.

"So it's the same thing with your dad?" Leah asked while Sebastian led her to back door.

"Kind of….." Sebastian said. Sebastian turned intangible while still holding Leah's hand, the two phrased through and entered a room. Sebastian continued and led Leah out of the room and up some stairs, before opening the final door.

"So where are we?" Leah asked while Sebastian closed the door. Leah walked up a few steps, she looked around the luxurious room, with two beautiful chairs, and a small table with food. Leah touched the chairs with her fingers before she walked towards the balcony, she looked down and realized it was the concert.

"Wh… what?" Leah asked seeing the fans from outside entering the stadium, "What is this place?"

"The VIP room" Sebastian explained as he walked towards the balcony as well, "There four of them"

"I…. I've never went to a concert before….. let alone Ember McLain's…." Leah said while she continued to look down, watching the seats fill in pretty quick.

"Hm….. I thought you would like it" Sebastian said as he held her hand, "its private, no media, and we get great show"

"Wow….." Leah mumbled in amazement

"You see….. from the bottom it looks like a support beam but it's the VIP rooms, so that's why we get such a great view" Sebastian explained as he went to the table and got some food for them, "And this is the last place people would expect me to be"

"Wow….. but you hear your mother's music everyday…. Do you really want to hear them again? Aren't you annoyed with them?" Leah asked as she looked up at him.

"Actually… she has new music which I've never heard before" Sebastian explained as he gave her a mini hamburger, "She going to sing them tonight"

"Wait….. who's that guy wearing all of that Ember McLain's merchandise?" Leah asked easily noticing a guy wearing an Ember McLain hat, shirt, pants, jacket, hair, and probably more things. Sebastian leaned in closer and took a better look, he smirk and started to laugh, "What?"

"That's my dad" Sebastian replied while still laughing

"Your dad?!" Leah asked in shock, taking a better look and noticing some white hair escape his Ember McLain's hair. Leah's jaw drop, she would never expect to see Danny Phantom like this, "Your dad?! But…. He's so serious and….. what?"

"Ember McLain's biggest fan" Sebastian said as he pulled the chairs closer to the balcony, "And Danny Phantom's most cherished fangirl"

"Hm….. do you think….. we can have what your parents have?" Leah asked as she sat down and held Sebastian's hand, "So much love?"

"Of course we will" Sebastian said as he lightly squeezed her hand.

"I'm looking forward to it" Leah said as she leaned in closer, "So who's your most cherished fangirl?"

"Hm…. Well you of course" Sebastian said as he cup Leah's cheek and kissed her on the lips. The two heard the music start with the cheering, Sebastian gave Leah a quick kiss before parting from her. "Let the show begin" he said.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The truth revealed

 **End**

* * *

I know you guys love the double chapter update but I can only do this on the weekend. During the week it will be one update for each story (blame homework).

Diva180, I have't heard about Ladybug but I'll check it out, and let you know in the next chapter's update. And answering about your second question if you guys want too, I can make a third installation to the unexpected series. The third installation would possible be about Sebastian, Leah and Aria, or you're suggestion, but this isn't official yet.


	25. The truth revealed

**Unexpected: The beginning of the end**

 **The truth revealed**

"Thanks Sebastian" Leah said while the two landed in front of her house.

"No problem" Sebastian said while he moved his hand from Leah's side, "Good thing the press didn't see us"

"I still can't believe that no one recognized you... And your dad..." Leah mumbled

"Ha! Well he's just going to get crazier tonight" Sebastian said with a chuckle

"Thanks... I had a good time" Leah said with a blush as she leaned in closer, "I can't wait for our next date"

"Me too" Sebastian said as he kissed her on the lips, "Later"

"See ya" Leah mumbled while she watched Sebastian fly off. Leah smiled, she knew she was lucky to have Sebastian in her life, but at this moment... She never felt so thankful in her life.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked

"It was perfect….." Leah replied simply with her cheeks bright red, "Just perfect….."

"Leah…. Are you ready to talk?" Sam asked while she took a few deep breaths, "To know the truth"

"Alright… why did you betray Danny? You two were friends? Do you even love him? What the heck was your motive in all of this?" Leah asked, trying to get answers to her long answered questions.

"Before I can answer your questions…. I have to tell you the beginning…." Sam said. Sam took a deep breath, she leaned in closer and move some of her hair away.

 _14 years ago_

 _"He's really moved on….."_ Sam held her books close to her chest, she walked around the hallways of Amity Park's university. She was studying physiology because her parents wanted her too, and she couldn't careless anymore. Her mind was thinking about Danny and his new family… he was hardly out of high school and he already had a newborn son. " _I messed up…. I totally messed this up…._ " She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hey!" Sam suddenly hit someone, she quickly backed away and stared at this man. "Be careful" the man said while adjusting his books. Sam couldn't believe her eyes, she was standing in front of a tall man, slightly muscular, crazy hair a little bit like Danny's, and blue eyes with an after shaved beard.

" _Wow…. He kind of reminds me of…._ " Sam blushed slightly, she quickly moves some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" Sam said quickly with a nervous smile

 _Present_

"Is that how you met dad?" Leah asked while she place her purse down, staring at her mother and listening carefully.

"Hm…. He was on his last year of university when I had just started" Sam explained

"So…. The reason you liked him….. was because he looked like Sebastian's dad?" Leah asked

"You can say that….." Sam mumbled shamefully

 _14 years ago_

"Well it's alright" the man said with a smile, a smile that reminded Sam of Danny's.

"Samantha Manson….. but you can call me Sam" Sam said with a smile

"Jason McMillen" Jason said as he offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Sam"

"Its nice to meet you too, Jason" Sam said blushing ever so slightly

"Are you attending Mr. Woods's class?" Jason asked as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back and making Sam blushing even more.

"Oh…. Yes…. I am….." Sam said with a chuckle

"He's a great teacher! I had him for two years" Jason said quickly noticing her books, "And its seems were studying in the same doctorate"

"Wow…. "

 _Present_

"So what happened next?" Leah asked. Leah was surprised that she was so interested about how her parents met, she couldn't careless about her dad, he was always busy and hardly took the time to even acknowledge her.

"Well throughout the first semester….. we spent a lot of time together" Sam said with a smile, remembering better times in her life, "He was in an advance class, but it was on the same days has me. So he help me study and understand the class, I help him quiz himself, we simply got to know each other more everyday"

"And you fell in love…." Leah whispered with her mother nodding her head. Leah knew her mother had her at an early aged, she always knew since her father and mother wouldn't stop telling her.

"I spent a night in his dorm….. and well you can have a good guess what happened next" Sam said with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Everything was perfect….. until I told him about you…"

 _14 years ago_

"This can't be….." Sam mumbled while she sat on top of the toilet staring at a positive pregnancy test, "This…. No….."

Sam hadn't felt well for a few of days and feared it was the flu, well until one of her doormats told her she might be pregnant. Sam couldn't believe her eyes; she just couldn't be pregnant…. Now right now at least. She knew her parents would be furious with her and she had no idea with Jason would even stay with her, she would most likely be forced to stop school.

" _What am I going to do….._ " Sam mumbled to herself as she threw the test away, holding her head with her hands. Sam suddenly heard her phone ring, she slowly lowered her hands and answered it.

"Hello….. hey Jason… hm….. okay but can we talk later?" Sam worriedly held her phone, she could feel her hands shaking like crazy. "Alright…. See you later" Sam closed her phone and place it back on the counter, she looked up at the mirror and place her hand on her stomach.

" _He's not going to stay…. Not like Danny did for Ember…._ " Sam took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

 _Later that day_

"Hey Sam" Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek, "What's up?"

"Hey….. hm….. I have to tell you something…." Sam said feeling her heart beating out of her chest, "I'm….. pregnant with your child"

"You're what?" Jason asked in utter shock as he slowly backed away

"Pregnant…." Sam said once more

"Get rid of it!" Jason said while he frowned and glared at her, "I can't have my future ruined!"

"I don't want to have an abortion!" Sam shouted. Sam knew this was going to happen, she just knew it… Sam slowly walked towards him and held his hand. "Jason… we can do this together…. Alright….." Sam said with a smile.

"I….." Jason pulled his hand back and looked away from her, "I'm going to need some time alone….."

"Alright….." Sam whispered back

 _Present_

"Your father did stay which surprised me very much….. but only until he was done with university" Sam explained as she sigh in frustration, "He soon left….. and I was a single mother raising a child and finishing school"

"But why did I live with dad for a while?" Leah asked

"Because for some reason….. he wanted to see you again" Sam said sitting up slightly, trying to put on a professional expression on her face. "And I thought….. it would be a good chance for you to get to know him" Sam said.

"Dad was nice in the beginning….. but he simply got colder and he didn't allow me to watch tv or anything" Leah explained as she rub her hands together, "I had no idea of the outside world…. And when I came back….. I just continued Dad's routine. He hired a home school teacher…. And well….. I just wish I knew about Sebastian's family sooner"

"That day…. Vlad told me something….. something that I couldn't refuse…." Sam said feeling her heart racing inside of her chest, "He…"

"Its alright…. mom" Leah said desperately wanting to know the truth at least, "Go ahead"

"Vlad told me…. He was going to bring him back…." Sam said as she started to cry, feeling so stupid for believing in such a stupid lie.

"Dad? But he doesn't care about us" Leah said

"You're father or Danny….. I could have either and Vlad would make it happen….." Sam said as she whip some tears away, "He explained what the separation would do to Danny….. and I could start fresh with him….."

"So you destroyed a family… for your own happiness?" Leah asked

"I just wanted to have love….. I lost Danny because I was stupid…. And now I lost Jason because he didn't want to stay…" Sam explained whipping a few more tears, "I know its sounds selfish….. but….. he also said something else…."

"What?" Leah asked

"He was going to kill you….. and coming from Vlad….." Sam said with a serious look on her face, "You take it seriously!"

"I….hm…. this is a lot to process…." Leah whispered while her thoughts were going all over the place, "I just need a moment….."

"Alright" Sam whispered as she stared down at her knees, "Take your time"

 _Don_ _'t forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Goodbye

 **End**

* * *

IMPORTANT QUESTION! Does anyone want another addition of _unexpected?_ And what do you guys want to read about? More about Leah and Sebastian? Focus more on Aria? Just let me know in the reviews if you want a new addition to _Unexpected series_ or not, and what do you want to read about! Of course go ahead and suggest what would you like.

Diva180, I checked out Ladybug in french to make sure it was the right one, and I don't think I'll be able to write a fanfic about them but thanks for the suggestion!


	26. Goodbye

**Unexpected: The beginning of end**

 **Goodbye**

 _I'm very busy lately so chapters for Remember: A twist in time are going to slow down just a bit._

Leah simply stared at the celling of her bedroom, she had finally gotten the truth... And she wished she hadn't known. Leah never knew how terrible her father truly is, he had lied to her about the reason of his departure.

"You're such a liar... But I should have known better" Leah whispered

 _Two days later_

Sebastian and Leah had surprisingly kept their relationship a secret from the press, which was a miracle by his family standards.

" _That bastard..."_ Leah thought while she walked to school with her boyfriend right beside her, _"You're such a liar!"_

"Leah" Leah quickly snap out and looked up at Sebastian, "You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah... Kind of..." Leah said as she looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked a bit worried.

"Well my mom... Told me the truth finally... And now I wish I never knew" Leah said as she worriedly held his hand, "It's... Just how I view my father now..."

"Talk to me, Leah" Sebastian smiled and took both of her hands, "What changed about him?"

"He told me... That the reason he left was because of his career... He said he wanted to stay with us but he couldn't" Leah said as she tighten her hold on his hands, "But it wasn't true... He only left because he didn't want a family"

"What?" Sebastian asked a bit shock

"Has soon... Has my mom got pregnant with me ... He just waited for the moment where he could leave" Leah said as she let go of his hands, and simply hug his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But didn't you stay with him for a bit?" Sebastian asked gently placing his hand on her head, "You want to Europe"

"I don't know why... I have no idea what his reason was... But he's a bastard!" She said

"Hey... Don't stress over it" Sebastian said as he kissed the top of her head.

"The thing that's bothers me the most... Is that he didn't even stay... He didn't take responsibility... He loved my mother and he still left!" Leah said as she hit his chest in frustration.

"I know how situation are different... But if it makes you feel better... My 'perfect parents' are just like yours in a way" Sebastian said doing his best to cheer her up.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked as she looked up, "Didn't your parents meet... Hm... Now that I think about it... No one knows how your parents met?"

"Not the most romantic ways" Sebastian said with a chuckle, "Believe it or not... My parents hated each other!"

"What?! Oh... Right they were enemies!" Leah said while they slowly floated into the sky, "So how did they get together?"

"My dad went to the Christmas truce party, and he got drunk and hooked up with my mother" Sebastian said smiling when he thought back, "My mother got pregnant with me and told my dad..."

"Clearly he took it well since he still with her" Leah said with a chuckle

"He did... But it took them awhile to fall for each other... Mind you the hormones help" Sebastian said while they hovered in the sky, "I'm surprised they didn't kill each other"

"So what happened? How did they even end up with each other?" Leah asked, she was surprisingly.

"They got to know each other" Sebastian said

"Man... I wish my parents were like yours" she said with the wind blowing in their hair, "you're so lucky"

"Hey... Want to come over tonight?" Sebastian asked while he landed back down, "Hm?"

"Sure... I like spending time with your family" Leah said as she moved her hands a bit, "Your mom is so funny!"

"OH MY GOSH!" The two looked back and saw Tiffany and her minions, having their phones out and most likely film this.

"You BITCH!" Sarah shouted as she threw her phone against the ground, "IM GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Oh... Time to go!" Sebastian quickly held Leah closer, and shot into the sky and away from Sarah manicured nails. Sebastian flew a bit before the two teleported away, and were suddenly in Sebastian's home.

"Well the secret out" Leah said while she sat down, "And those two... And sell basically every girl are going to kill me"

"Just stay close to me" Sebastian said while he got some glasses and juice, "And you'll be safe"

"We'll see" Leah said while Sebastian gave her a glass of juice, "It was fun while it lasted"

"I'm not doing that, Dipstick!" Leah and Sebastian looked back, and watched as Danny and Ember were walking down the stairs. "You can forget it!" Ember said as she pushed him slightly.

"But... I thought I was your babypop..." Danny said as he pretended to cry, "You're hubby..."

"Shut up" Ember said trying to hold back her laughter, "Okay..."

"Okay..." Danny took Ember in his arms and kissed her straight on the lips, Ember kissed him back and had practically melted.

"Okay maybe later" Ember mumbled while she continued to kiss him.

"GROSS!" Sebastian shouted while he leaned over the sofa, Leah quickly hit his arm and made him sit back down.

"Sebastian what are you doing here?" Ember asked as she gave Danny a quick kiss before parting, "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Tiffany and her minions found out about us... And well they were going to kill Leah" Sebastian explained.

"It's safer here" Danny said while he sat down, "Good decision, Sebastian"

"So what were you talking about with mom?" Sebastian asked

"I want to see this gross horror movie! And she wants to see a documentary about herself" Danny explained while Ember sat down next to him, "And I managed to convince her"

"Sadly..." Ember said as she rolled her eyes. Ember smirk and leaned in closer, she quietly whispered "Nice lie... babe... I'm looking forward to it later..."

"Sh..." Danny whispered back with a smirk. Ember chuckle slightly and pushed his face back, Leah couldn't help but smile, hoping she would have the same with Sebastian.

"Where Aria?" Sebastian asked

"Still asleep" Ember replied as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I'll get her then" Sebastian said as he got up. Sebastian soon returned with Aria, who was slowly awaking from her nap.

"Hey Aria" Leah said as she gently rub her cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Cutie isn't she?" Sebastian said with a chuckle while he wiggled his finger at her, "Right Aria?"

"Hm….." Danny quickly got up from the sofa, Ember worriedly looked at her husband while he waited for something.

"Spectra? What is she doing in Amity?" Danny said as he walked towards the door, "I'm going to have a talk with her"

"I'll come with you" Ember said, knowing her friend would listen to her most likely than her hubby.

"Sebastian watch Aria" Danny said while he opened the door

"Got it" Sebastian smiled while he watched his parents leave the house.

"Your parents are awesome" Leah said with a chuckle while she leaned in closer to see Aria, "I hope we can have this too…."

"Me too" Sebastian said as he held her hand, "Love you"

"I love you too….." Leah said as she kissed him.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Thanks for reading.

 **End**


	27. Chapter 27

Guys I have no idea what's going on with the reviews... I got the notifications and read them all, but I still have no idea.


End file.
